A Prince for A Princess
by KJR3497
Summary: Chapter 9 Update! Karena suatu ketidaksengajaan, Ryeowook yang merupakan pangeran berubah menjadi yeoja oleh ramuan sihir dan yang bisa membantunya adalah Oracle. Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tanpa diduga ada yang mengintai mereka dari jauh. Siapakah dia? Bagaimana kelanjutan perjalanan mereka? YeWook/ Genderbender/ DLDR. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure **

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Prologue*

.

.

* * *

Rhalech adalah sebuah wilayah yang sangat luas dan dikuasai oleh dua kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh sepasang saudara kembar yang terlahir dari keturunan dewa. Aeon memimpin Traerien dan Arcana yang memimpin Thorenwan. Masing-masing saudara kembar ini memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dan tidak dimiliki satu sama lain. Aeon bisa mengendalikan elemen dan Arcana bisa menggunakan kemampuan sihir dengan mantera, begitu juga dengan para penduduknya yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan pemimpin mereka.

Kemampuan elemen yang dimiliki Traerien melingkupi air, tanah, api, udara, dan juga petir. Seorang rakyat biasa hanya bisa memiliki sebuah elemen yang bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik dan seorang bangsawan hanya memiliki dua elemen yang bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik. Keistimewaan elemen hanya ada pada raja dan putra mahkota. Putra mahkota mempunyai dua elemen sama seperti layaknya bangsawan, namun saat mereka menerima tahta raja, mereka akan bisa menguasai seluruh elemen itu, menjadi pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi dan mengontrol kerajaan.

Kemampuan sihir Thorenwan pun memiliki keistimewaan. Seorang rakyat biasa hanya bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat dasar hingga menengah dan seorang bangsawan bisa menggunakan sihir dari tingkat dasar sampai tinggi. Sihir mereka juga dibagi menjadi dua jenis yaitu _black magic _dan _white magic._ Seorang putra mahkota bisa menggunakan kedua jenis sihir itu hingga tingkat sihir tinggi. Jika mereka sudah menerima tahta kerajaan maka selain menguasai sihir dengan tingkat yang sangat tinggi, mereka pun punya kelebihan untuk membuat penawar dari sihir yang mereka pakai.

Baik Thorenwan dan Traerien bisa dibedakan melalui warna bola matanya. Thorenwan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru gelap seteduh langit di malam hari dengan warna putih pada sekeliling pupil mereka dan Traerien memiliki bola mata berwarna kuning keemasan seterang matahari di waktu siang dengan warna coklat pada sekeliling pupil. Keduanya saling melengkapi dan membantu satu sama lain.

Masalah terjadi pada saat salah seorang menteri kepercayaan Thorenwan mengadu domba Arcana dan Aeon yang menyebabkan perang dingin di antara kedua saudara kembar itu. Kebencian dari dalam hati mereka masing-masing semakin menguat hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti menolong satu sama lain, bersikap bisa mandiri, dan memutus hubungan persaudaraan secara sepihak. Sejak saat itulah Thorenwan dan Traerien tak pernah akur kembali.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh keduanya. Sebuah legenda yang menyatakan bahwa cinta sejati akan menyatukan kembali kedua negeri yang bermusuhan itu. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa sang dewa memiliki maksud tertentu untuk mereka. Tanpa mereka duga, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dewa telah menyusun rencananya matang-matang dari atas sana. Sekarang semua tinggal menunggu waktu, kapan rencana itu siap dilaksanakan.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

Just prolog tapi main pairing sudah jelas kan? Jadi kalau mau dilanjut silahkan RnR ya...^^

Saya lagi kepengen banget bikin ff fantasy YeWook tapi karena logika saya cuma segini jadi maafkan kalo hasilnya kurang bagus dan memuaskan ya. Sebelumnya saya mau jelasin dulu sedikit perbedaan antara genderswitch dengan genderbender. Emang beda ya? Yap berbeda. Genderswitch kan biasanya pihak uke dijadikan yeoja jadi memang dari awal dia diganti gendernya menjadi yeoja namun kalau genderbender lain. Bisa jadi itu pihak uke melakukan crossdressing atau karena ada sesuatu hal yang bersifat fantasi jadi dia berubah gender, misalnya yang awalnya namja menjadi yeoja.

Buat yang mau bertanya lebih jauh bisa mengisi kolom review. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter One*

.

.

* * *

Seorang _yeoja _paruh baya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di sebuah koridor panjang. Ia bahkan mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah gaun yang ia kenakan agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

_Yeoja _itu sampai pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih dengan kenop pintu berwarna emas dan mendorongnya pelan. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat mendapati kamar tersebut lagi-lagi kosong ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

_Yeoja _itu menghela napas berat saat melihat potongan-potongan kain yang disambung memanjang terikat dan terjuntai dari jendela kamar yang besar itu. _Yeoja _itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kemudian ia berteriak.

"Pangeran Ayrie telah kabur!"

Sesosok _namja_ dengan rambut coklat _caramel_nya yang halus terkikik geli saat teriakan dari seseorang yang sudah ia kenal terdengar hingga ke telinganya. Ia merapatkan jubahnya yang berwarna biru gelap dan membenarkan posisi tudungnya. _Namja _itu berjalan santai menyusuri jalan dengan batu-batu berwarna putih sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Ia masuk ke daerah pemukiman dan membaurkan dirinya dengan para penduduk disana, melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kedai makanan kecil yang ada di pemukiman itu, membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya sedari tadi dan memesan makanan kecil pada pelayan. Tak lama kemudian sang pelayan membawakan pesanan _namja _itu, meletakkannya di atas meja dengan pelan-pelan, dan membungkuk hormat lalu pergi. _Namja _itu tersenyum manis saat dirinya mengambil sebuah roti kesukaannya namun sebuah suara dari luar membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Pangeran Ayrie telah menghilang dari istana dan barangsiapa bisa membawa pangeran kepada kami akan diberi imbalan."

Glekk

_Namja _manis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Appa_nya telah menyuruh para prajurit untuk menangkap dirinya. Kalau dirinya pulang sekarang maka ia akan mendapat masalah yang besar walau sebenarnya pemikiran semacam itu justru salah karena cepat atau lambat _appa_nya akan tetap menghukumnya. _Namja _itu dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan kecil yang dibelinya dengan maksud secepatnya pergi dari kedai tersebut namun sayang seorang pelayan melihat tanda '_mark of the sun_' di belakang lehernya dan berteriak. Bukan hari keburuntunganmu rupanya bukan?

"Aaaahhhh dia… dia yang di situ itu pu… punya _mark of the sun_. Pangeran ada disini!" teriak _yeoja _pelayan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah _namja _yang kini tengah mengumpat pelan.

Para prajurit yang mendengar teriakan dari sang pelayan langsung masuk ke dalam dan menemukan orang yang mereka cari sedang mengoceh pelan atas kebodohan pelayan itu dan atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Pangeran kami harap pangeran pulang sekarang juga ke istana," ucap sang kepala prajurit yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan sang _namja_.

_Namja _itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan sebal sekaligus menantang.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku baru saja keluar. Nanti saja pulangnya."

"Pangeran ini merupakan perintah dari raja untuk membawa pangeran pulang jika pangeran tidak mau maka kami terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan untuk melakukannya," ucap sang kepala prajurit sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghormati tata krama yang ada.

"Aku tidak mau. Biarkan aku lewat. Aku akan kembali nanti tapi sekarang aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Bilang pada _appa_ aku bosan diam di istana," _namja _itu tetap bersikukuh tidak mau keinginannya ditentang. Sedari kecil tidak ada yang menolak permintaannya dan kali ini pun harus begitu.

"Pangeran hal seperti itu tidak bisa kami lakukan," sang kepala prajurit menunjukkan nada penyesalan saat berbicara.

_Namja _itu mendengus sebal pada kepala prajurit yang tetap tak mau membiarkannya pergi sebentar. Saat ini dia merasa sangat bosan dan _appa_ hanya membuatnya semakin ingin untuk pergi menjauh dari istana dan segala rutinitasnya. Sejak kecil dia dikurung di istana dan belajar tata cara mengatur negara, sejarah negara, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang dia sendiri tak menginginkannya jadi apa salahnya jika ia pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar dan melewatkan pelajaran ketatanegaraan dengan _yeoja _paruh baya yang berteriak tadi?

Begitulah pemikiran _namja _itu namun pada faktanya ia telah 5 kali melewatkan pelajaran itu dalam seminggu ini membuat _appa_nya mau tak mau menggeretnya paksa untuk pulang dengan mengirimkan prajurit terbaik untuk mencarinya.

_Namja _itu menghela napas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Otaknya yang pintar mulai berputar untuk mencari jalan keluar terbaik dalam keadaannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat ide itu datang walaupun sebenarnya ia bermaksud ingin menyeringai tapi nampaknya tidak bisa.

"Aku tetap tidak mau jadi kalian harus menggunakan jalan kekerasan."

Kepala prajurit itu menghela napasnya berat. Ia terpaksa harus melawan sang pangeran ini dan memaksanya untuk pulang tanpa melukainya. Bukankah sebuah pekerjaan berat? Melawan tanpa melukai? Kepala prajurit itu menatap sang pangeran dengan tatapan memohon namun di tangannya telah terdapat sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari petir untuk berjaga-jaga kalau pangeran benar-benar menginginkan jalan kekerasan.

Seluruh penduduk awam yang ada di sekitar tempat itu hanya bisa menyaksikan dan menunggu kejadian yang akan berlangsung selanjutnya. Sang pangeran tidak terlihat takut walau sang kepala prajurit sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"_Aqua flutura_," bisik sang pangeran dengan pelan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah gelombang air yang sangat dahsyat menghempaskan para prajurit itu.

Pangeran tersebut melarikan diri selagi para prajurit-prajurit yang ingin menangkapnya tengah bergelut dengan gelombang air yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Namun bukan prajurit terbaik namanya jika mereka tidak mampu mengatasi hal seperti itu. Dengan cepat para prajurit itu bangkit dan mengejar sang pangeran yang masih terus berlari.

"Pangeran tunggu!"

Sang pangeran tak menghiraukan teriakan dari para prajurit yang mengejarnya. Ada untungnya juga pelajaran mengontrol elemen yang dia ikuti selama ini. Paling tidak di saat terdesak seperti ini.

Sang pangeran berlari sekuat kakinya yang mungil bisa membawanya pergi. Para prajurit masih saja bersikukuh mengejarnya padahal ia sendiri sudah agak lelah berlari. Pangeran itu tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah keluar dari pemukiman penduduk dan menuju hutan perbatasan. Ia terus berlari sambil sesekali memperhatikan para prajurit yang terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah.

Pangeran itu berhenti saat sampai di hutan yang lebat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan kakinya sudah terasa sangat pegal. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat namun suara langkah para prajurit yang mengejarnya malah terdengar semakin dekat. Dalam hati ia sedikit merutuk karena jarang melakukan latihan lari. Tentu saja sekarang ia kalah stamina dengan para prajurit terbaik itu walau untuk urusan otak memang dia yang lebih pintar.

Ia masih memaksakan kaki mungilnya untuk terus berlari tanpa menyadari ia telah berada di hutan dengan arah yang salah. Ayolah dia sedang panik dan bahkan tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya apalagi sekedar tanda batas wilayah yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia cuma berpikir bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri dari kejaran para prajurit keras kepala yang bahkan tidak kehilangan jejaknya sama sekali. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ia ingin bersembunyi karena tak mungkin ia memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berlari.

Pangeran itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon besar yang ditutupi semak-semak. Semakin dekat suara langkah prajurit, ia akan semakin merapatkan dirinya pada pohon itu. Sang pangeran jatuh terjungkal saat pohon itu tiba tiba membentuk sebuah pintu putar yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke bagian dalam pohon itu. Ia cukup tercengang saat menemukan bahwa di dalam pohon itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Tidak ruangan di dalam pohon ini memang besar, sebesar kamarnya mungkin?

"Pangeran jangan bersembunyi. Ayo cepat pulang. Raja akan sangat marah pada kami. Aku mohon," samar-samar terdengar suara kepala prajurit berteriak memanggil pangeran itu dari luar.

Kepala prajurit hendak melangkah lebih jauh untuk mencari sang pangeran namun lengannya ditahan oleh salah satu anak buah yang termasuk tangan kanannya itu. Ia menunjuk sebuah menara batu tanda batas wilayah pada sang kepala prajurit membuatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita akan kena hukuman kalau melewatinya."

"Tapi sepertinya pangeran sudah lari hingga kesana. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita tunggu saja di dekat sini siapa tahu pangeran akan keluar tanpa ketahuan mereka."

"Tapi ini beresiko. Bagaimana kalau pangeran tertangkap dan disandera oleh mereka?"

"Kalau begitu pengadilan agung yang akan menentukannya. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kita juga tidak bisa pulang sekarang dengan tangan hampa. Lebih baik kita menunggu disini sampai batas waktu tertentu."

Sang kepala prajurit mengangguk menyetujui perkataan dari tangan kanannya. Ia memerintah seluruh anak buahnya untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar daerah itu untuk memastikan keberadaan pangeran.

Sang pangeran masih terkagum-kagum atas ruangan di dalam pohon yang baru saja ia masuki. Ruangan besar berbentuk lingkaran ini memiliki rak-rak yang tak kalah besar dan memenuhi setengah ruangan ini. Rak-rak itu setengahnya berisi ramuan-ramuan pada gelas kaca yang punya warna beraneka ragam dan setengahnya lagi berisi buku-buku yang tebalnya luar biasa. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat meja eboni berwarna merah dengan beberapa buku, kertas, dan pena berserakan di atasnya.

Sang pangeran berjalan mengitari ruangan itu untuk melihat-lihat. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu yang terlihat transparan menampakkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Tunggu dulu. Bintang? Apa itu artinya sekarang sudah malam? Sang pangeran menggaruk kepalanya gatal. Dia masuk beberapa menit yang lalu dan diluar masih terang jadi ini pasti semacam observatorium. Walaupun begitu ia menyukai pemandangan bintang-bintang yang ada. Terlihat alami dan nyata untuk sebuah observatorium. Sebenarnya siapa yang memiliki ruangan seindah ini?

Brakk

Pangeran tersebut tanpa sadar menabrak sebuah rak besar membuat buku yang diletakkan asal di dalamnya terlempar keluar. Ia mengambil buku itu dan mencoba membaca judulnya namun dirinya tidak awas akan sebuah botol kaca yang berputar tepat di atas kepalanya karena tabrakannya tadi. Botol itu terus berputar dan akhirnya jatuh di atas kepala sang pangeran tepat saat ia akan membaca judul buku tersebut. Cairan berwarna perak itu membasahi tubuh sang pangeran membuatnya melepaskan buku yang diambilnya tadi dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Seorang _namja _dengan tubuh tinggi melangkah pelan menyusuri sebuah hutan yang sunyi. Ia berhenti saat mata bulan sabitnya itu mendapati beberapa orang yang tampak seperti prajurit berjaga tidak jauh dari tempat yang akan ditujunya. Daerah ini tidak biasa didatangi oleh mereka lalu apa tujuan mereka kemari? Beruntung saat itu dia bisa melihat para prajurit itu dari jarak sejauh ini dan di tempat segelap ini.

"_Furvus Receptaculum_," bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan dan secara perlahan namun pasti tubuh _namja_ itu menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah samarnya sinar rembulan yang menerangi tempat itu dan di antara rimbunnya pepohonan dan semak belukar yang ada disana.

_Namja _itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan melalui sebuah pintu putar yang ada pada sebuah pohon. Ia melepas pelindung sihir yang dipasangnya tadi hingga perlahan seluruh tubuhnya kembali terlihat seutuhnya di dalam ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya santai ke tengah ruangan namun langkahnya terhenti saat sesosok tubuh seorang yang ia yakini sebagai _yeoja _tak sadarkan diri di ruangan miliknya.

Ia mengernyit bingung melihat kehadiran sosok tersebut karena menurut yang ia tahu tempat ini tidak pernah diceritakannya pada siapapun dan letaknya rahasia, hanya dia yang tahu tentang ruangan ini.

Posisi _yeoja _itu sedang berbaring menelungkup membuat _namja _itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. _Yeoja _itu tampak sangat aneh baginya karena memakai pakaian para _namja_ bangsawan yang kebesaran bagi tubuhnya dan menggunakan tudung berwarna biru tua yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang mungil.

_Namja _itu melihat sebuah botol yang pecah di dekat _yeoja _itu tergeletak dan sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari raknya. Dengan cepat ia menyimpulkan bahwa kedatangan si _yeoja _kesini sepertinya adalah karena ketidaksengajaan.

_Namja _itu berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan sang _yeoja _yang masih tidak kunjung bangun itu. Ia akan mengangkat kepala _yeoja _itu namun tubuhnya membeku saat melihat sebuah tanda di belakang leher sang _yeoja_ yang tidak sengaja terlihat saat helaian rambut coklat _caramel_nya yang panjang dan ikal bergerak sesuai dengan gerakannya.

'_Mark of the sun_,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tentu saja tanda berbentuk matahari di belakang leher _yeoja_ itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ia sendiri memiliki tanda yang sama di lengan kanannya namun dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Milik _namja _itu adalah _mark of the moon, _tanda berbentuk bulan. Tanda itu ia dapatkan semenjak ia lahir dan _appa_nya sendiri yang membuat tanda itu untuknya. Tanda itu dibuat untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah penerus kerajaan yang sah.

"Tidak mungkin. Setahuku Traerien memiliki seorang pangeran mahkota bernama Ayrie Vermilionfall. Lalu siapa _yeoja _yang memiliki _mark of the sun _ini?" ucapnya bingung kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Namja _itu meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Ia membalikkan tubuh _yeoja _itu dan memangku kepalanya di atas paha. Wajah _yeoja _itu mungil dengan bibir merah muda tipis serta tulang pipi yang agak tinggi dengan semburat merah muda di sekitar pipinya. Hidungnya bangir dan kulitnya seputih susu. Secara keseluruhan _yeoja _ini nampak begitu cantik membuat sang _namja _sempat terpukau karenanya. _Namja _itu sempat tersipu malu saat baju kebesaran yang dikenakan sang _yeoja _sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus.

Sejenak si _namja _seperti kehilangan akal karena terbuai pesona yang dipancarkan si _yeoja _namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran itu. Bagaimana pun jika _yeoja _ini mempunyai tanda '_mark of the sun_' berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan dan yang pasti _yeoja _ini tidak berasal dari bangsa yang sama dengannya.

_Namja _itu tampak berpikir sebelum kemudian mengubah posisi sang _yeoja _menjadi duduk bersandar pada rak besar miliknya.

"_Irretiant_," ucap sang _namja_.

Sebuah tali entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba mengikat _yeoja _itu. Tidak erat namun cukup untuk membuatnya diam.

"Sekarang tingal menunggu dia bangun dan aku akan bertanya padanya."

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

_Yeoja _itu mengernyit pelan saat dirinya merasa mulai sadar. Ia membuka matanya pelan namun kembali menutupnya dan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lagi untuk membiasakan diri pada cahaya yang ada pada ruangan itu. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing dan pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang. Ia ingin menggerakan tangannya namun sesuatu menahannya. Ia memandang tubuhnya yang diikat seutas tali membuatnya susah bergerak.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" sesosok _namja _menyapanya dan meliriknya sekilas dari kursi besar yang ia duduki. Tubuhnya membelakangi _yeoja _itu hingga sang _yeoja _tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Itu tali sihir. Tidak akan mudah melepaskannya," ucapnya lagi namun kali ini ia berbalik memperlihatkan wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu kepada sang _yeoja _yang terdiam menatapnya.

_Namja _itu memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan tegap. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan tatanan sedikit acak-acakan namun makin memperlihatkan ketampanannya. Kulitnya putih pucat dan hidungnya bangir. Matanya berbentuk bulan sabit dan tatapannya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Irisnya berwarna biru dengan bercak putih yang menyebar di sekeliling pupil matanya. Pakaian _namja _itu terlihat seperti seorang aristokrat.

'Tunggu dulu! Mata biru?' gumam sang _yeoja _dalam hati.

_Yeoja _itu kembali menatapnya dan memastikan warna iris mata sang _namja _yang masih memberikan tatapan dingin padanya. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya berharap yang dilihatnya ini salah atau hanya mimpi namun tidak sama sekali. Seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran _yeoja _itu sekarang sang _namja _melipat tangannya di dada dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ya. Kau sekarang berada di wilayah Thorenwan nona Traerien," sang _namja _menatap sang _yeoja _dengan tatapan menantang.

"Dan sekarang kau sedang berada di tempatku tanpa ijin," ucapnya angkuh dan arogan.

"Nona katamu? Siapa yang kau panggil dengan nona hah?" _yeoja _itu berteriak terbakar emosi dan balas menatap sang _namja _dengan tatapan melawan yang sangat sengit.

"Tentu saja kau. Apa kau melihat orang lain selain dirimu dan aku di ruangan ini?" _namja _itu masih berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan si _yeoja _dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi namun dirinya cukup bingung melihat sang _yeoja _yang kini tengah panik melihat kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?" teriaknya marah. Matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan menatap langsung mata biru sang _namja _dengan ganas seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau mengubahku jadi _yeoja_? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" _yeoja _itu kembali berteriak pada sang _namja _yang kini malah mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas perkataan yang baru dilontarkan sang _yeoja_.

"Mengubahmu jadi _yeoja_? Memang apa untungnya bagiku? Lagipula bukannya kau memang _yeoja_?"

"Bukan! Aku bukan _yeoja_!" ucapnya bergetar.

"Aku ini _namja_. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" mata sang _yeoja _nampak berkaca-kaca membuat _namja _yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu sedikit meluruh. Air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipi mulus sang _yeoja_.

"Hei jangan cengeng katanya kau bukan _yeo_…" ucapan sang _namja _terhenti saat ia merasakan suhu ruangannya menjadi dingin dan di langit-langit ruangannya dipenuhi dengan bilah-bilah es yang berujung runcing seperti stalaktit.

"Hei… hei tenanglah. Katakan apa yang terjadi," _namja _itu mulai mencoba menenangkan sang _yeoja _yang masih terisak kecil. _Yeoja _itu memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku… aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini dan aku terpaksa bersembunyi disini untuk menghindari kejaran para prajurit."

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa para prajurit itu mengejarmu?" _namja _itu menyela sebelum sang _yeoja _melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau berbuat jahat?"

_Yeoja _itu menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Bukan. Aku… aku dikejar… karena melarikan diri dari istana," keduanya terdiam dalam kebekuan malam. Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Semua tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. _Yeoja _itu telah berhenti menangis dan seketika itu sang _namja _menyadari bahwa stalaktit yang ada di langit-langit ruangannya tadi telah menghilang. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Apakah kau Ayrie Vermilionfall?" tanya _namja _itu dengan nada dingin.

Sang _yeoja _hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saat _namja _itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Ayrie bertanya kembali dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil _namja _itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri siapa?" Ayrie kembali bertanya.

"Aku? Aku adalah Ilosia Archcaster," ucap sang _namja _dengan nada arogannya membuat Ayrie terdiam dan menatapnya kaget. Seiingatnya nama Ilosia pernah terdengar di kerajaannya sebagai calon penerus sah kerajaan Thorenwan.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Kau pasti juga telah mengenalku kan?" Ilosia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjongkok di depan Ayrie. Ia menyentuh dagu Ayrie membuat _yeoja _itu menatapnya.

"Tidak kusangka pangeran Traerien begitu manis sebagai _yeoja_."

"Aku bukan _yeoja_!" sekali lagi amarahnya terbakar atas perkataan Ilosia. Mata kuning keemasannya terlihat membara seperti sebuah api besar yang akan membakar habis seluruh ruangan itu.

"Aku berubah jadi begini karena botol ramuan dengan cairan berwarna perak yang tadi jatuh menimpaku."

Ilosia terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Ayrie. Ia mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"Ah cairan itu ya ternyata. Pantas saja kalau memang jadi begini. Aku sudah mengerti."

"Apa yang kau mengerti? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku menuntut penjelasan darimu pangeran Ilosia," sahut Ayrie tak sabar. Dirinya mulai merasa gusar dan tak nyaman.

"Apa semua cairan itu telah menyirammu sampai habis?" tanya Ilosia lagi yang makin membuat Ayrie gusar. Dengan cepat dirinya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ilosia.

"Yah kalau begitu kesimpulannya kau akan jadi _yeoja _untuk selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ayrie semakin gusar dan ia menatap Ilosia meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang tenaga untuk menggunakan sihir atau merapalkan mantera jadi terkadang aku suka menampung sihirku pada sebuah ramuan yang nantinya bisa kupakai setiap saat dan tidak perlu memakai mantera lagi. Cairan berwarna perak yang mengenai tubuhmu kemungkinan besar adalah botol yang selalu kugunakan untuk menyamar."

"Menyamar?" dahi Ayrie berkerut.

"Sebagai seorang _yeoja_?" Ayrie melemparkan pandangan aneh pada Ilosia.

Ilosia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Paling tidak itu membuatku tidak dikenali dan lagi kalau aku tidak bawa uang aku bisa menggunakan wajah _yeoja_ku yang cantik untuk sedikit membujuk pedagangnya," ia memandang lurus ke arah Ayrie dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Setetes cairan itu bisa membuatku jadi _yeoja _untuk setengah hari. Sihir yang kuberikan sangat kuat jadi kalau sebotol itu habis maka kau mungkin tak akan bisa kembali."

Ilosia berdiri dari posisinya semula dan duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu membenci Traerien seperti para Thorenwan lain. Masalah mereka dulu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Lagipula Traerien tak mencari masalah dengan Thorenwan jadi kupikir akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memaafkanmu dan tidak melaporkanmu pada pengadilan agung. Pulanglah aku melepaskanmu."

"_Revelan_," ucap Ilosia melepas sihir pengikatnya pada Ayrie tanpa menatap pangeran yang sosoknya telah berubah menjadi _yeoja _ itu.

Ilosia hendak mengambil penanya jika saja ia tak melihat puluhan belati tajam yang terbentuk dari air mengelilinginya.

"Kau sombong pangeran Ilosia. Kau membelakangi musuhmu," Ayrie melangkah menuju ke arah Ilosia dan menatapnya dari depan. Ilosia hampir tertawa melihat baju longgar yang dipakai oleh Ayrie jika saja tidak ada belati Ayrie yang siap menusuknya kapan saja.

"Aku tahu tatapan mata itu Ilosia! _Aqua resticula_," teriak Ayrie membuat air yang ada di tanah keluar ke permukaan dan mengikat Ilosia di kursinya dengan kencang.

"Sekarang kau yang menjadi tawananku pangeran Ilosia."

Ilosia menyeringai dan memandang Ayrie dengan penuh ejekan.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya tenang dan dingin seakan ia sedang tidak diancam oleh Ayrie.

Ayrie menggeram kesal melihat kelakuan Ilosia. Ia mengeratkan kekangannya di tubuh Ilosia membuatnya bergeming sebentar lalu kembali memasang tatapan dinginnya.

"Kembalikan aku seperti semula! Aku tidak mungkin pulang ke Traerien dengan tubuh seperti ini. _Appa_ hanya akan membantaiku."

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan? Aku bukan raja. Jika kau mau kembali mintalah _appa_ku melakukannya. Tapi mungkin kau akan berhadapan dulu dengan pengadilan agung dan sepertinya _appa_ tidak berminat membantumu," Ilosia menjawab dengan santainya.

Ayrie mendesah kesal. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Ilosia benar tapi ia juga tak bisa terperangkap dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan jalan lain? Kau yang membuat mantera itu."

Ilosia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin kau pun mengetahui tentang hal ini walau sebenarnya ini mustahil saja. Lebih baik kau menemui Oracle. Mungkin ia bisa membantumu."

"Mustahil! Oracle hanya sebuah mitos yang beredar di kalangan rakyat. Menemuinya hanya akan membawa kematian," Ayrie terdiam setelahnya. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada pertanyaan bagaimana cara mengembalikan dirinya seperti sediakala dan cepat pulang ke Traerien. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Baiklah tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

Ayrie mendekati Ilosia yang masih santai dengan tampang tenangnya. Ayrie duduk di atas meja Ilosia tepat berseberangan dengan Ilosia yang masih terikat di kursi.

"_Aqua catena_," ucap Ayrie lirih dan sebuah rantai dengan mata pisau kecil tajam yang terbuat dari air menembus masuk ke dalam tubuh Ilosia tepat di bagian dada membuatnya kesakitan.

Ilosia terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang tampan. Perlahan namun pasti rasa sakit yang menyerangnya akibat rantai yang menembus dadanya itu makin menghilang. Ilosia memandang tajam mata Ayrie. Mata birunya yang tadinya menenangkan berubah menjadi sebuah api biru yang siap membakar siapa saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya menahan marah.

"_Mianhae_. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku pergi mencari Oracle karena bagaimana pun semua ini terjadi akibat sihirmu juga walau kau tak bersangkutan," Ayrie menghela napasnya pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Rantai itu hanya kugunakan pada beberapa orang tertentu. Rantai itu membelit jantungmu dan kapan pun sesuai dengan perintahku mata pisaunya bisa membunuhmu."

"Apa katamu? Membunuhku? Darimana kau mendapat keberanian untuk membunuhku?"

"Aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku dalam perjalanan dan sebagai tanda untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kau akan menolak aku memasangnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak akan berubah pikiran untuk membunuhmu. Nyawamu ada di tanganku."

Ilosia hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku mendengar perkataan Ayrie. Tahu begini tadi dia tak akan melepaskan Ayrie begitu saja. Ia akan menyiksanya dulu dan menjadikannya budak sebelum kemudian menggeretnya ke pengadilan agung. Sekarang hidup matinya malah ditentukan di tangan Ayrie. Kau gegabah Ilosia!

"Oh iya ada satu hal lagi selain menemaniku. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Ayrie dengan penampilan seperti ini lagipula orang-orang akan memergokiku jadi panggil aku Ryeowook, Ilosia," ucapnya sambil memegang dagu Ilosia seperti yang tadi dilakukan _namja _itu padanya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong karena beberapa uda ada yg liat ff ini dr blog jd saya update agak cepet aja ya. FFnya bakal saya lanjut terus kok, saya cuma becanda kemarin. Untuk yang pernah liat ff ini di blog saya mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan di sini walau ga terlalu signifikan *bahasanya ribet*, cuma untuk menyesuaikan dan memudahkan aja kok. Awalnya nama-nama yang saya pakai memang agak ribet tapi selanjutnya saya bakal pakai nama Korea mereka terus kok. Paling cuma sekali-sekali pake nama ribetnya itu :)

Oya bagi yang bingung sama bentuk 'mark of the sun' dan 'mark of the moon' itu kalian bisa liat gambarnya di ryeoci69 . files . wordpress 2012 / 12 / a-prince-for-a-princess-1 . jpg? w=624 (hilangkan spasinya) itu poster cover aslinya tp karena ga bisa di-resize jd terpaksa ga dipakai disini ^^

Sekarang balas review dulu deh ^^

**Meyleni3424**: Namanya ga akan dipake terus-menerus kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**KimSunRi**: ok sip. I know what you mean. I won't do it again *maybe if I'm on the mood of trolling I will* but please don't read this one. This contain so many crazy, absurd, and random using of your lovely spells guide. Forgive me but I'm really embarrass with this. I beg you please...~

**Devi AF**: wah ternyata ada jg yg pernah berkunjung ke blogku. Iya ini cerita yg sama. Tunggu satu-satu dulu ya update-nya tapi akan diusahakan sebisa mungkin kilat. Gomawo uda RnR :)

**bluerose**: udah dimunculin 1 elemen yg bisa wookie kendaliin. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: hehehe sesuai request-mu sudah di-post disini. Iya lanjut kok. Sabar ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**RyeoFfan18**: eh masih blm ngerti ya? mian T^T. semoga pas ceritanya berjalan jd bisa lbh jelas. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: iya lanjut. ini sudah kilat blm?^^ Gomawo uda RnR

**littleyewook**: ne dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**wookie**: sip ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**choi Ryeosomnia**: ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

Dan gomawo juga buat yang sudah mereview ff 'Looking for A Star' mian ga bisa balas satu persatu untuk : **redpurple, littleyewook, Meyleni3424, Kim Jongmi, CMYoung137, EternalClouds2421, KimSunRi, Yuzuki Chaeri, cloud prince, Kim Sooyeon, eunsoopark58**. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff tersebut. Rasa terima kasihku yang terdalam untuk kalian semua :)

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Two*

.

.

* * *

"Sudah bisa kau melepaskanku?" tanya Ilosia namun nadanya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang harus ditaati.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan dagu Ilosia yang dipegangnya sedari tadi seiring dengan perginya semua air yang tadi mengikat Ilosia dan menjadi belati.

Ryeowook sudah akan berbalik memunggungi Ilosia jika saja tubuhnya tidak dicengkram begitu erat oleh Ilosia. Ilosia membantingnya ke atas meja masih dengan tangannya yang mencengkram tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan kakinya yang mengapit tubuh _yeoja _mungil ini.

"Ilosia apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ilosia menampilkan seringaian iblisnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam.

"Aku mau memberimu pelajaran sedikit karena berlaku tidak sopan tadi," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan wajahnya pelan-pelan ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba Ilosia jatuh dengan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ucapan bahwa nyawamu ada di tanganku?" Ryeowook membiarkan Ilosia yang menahan sakitnya terjatuh menindih tubuhnya walau tubuh Ilosia berat baginya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama hingga akhirnya Ryeowook menggeliat tidak nyaman karena Ilosia diam tak bergerak dan tak segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook padahal ia telah melepas sihirnya dari tadi.

"Ilosia bangun aku sulit bernapas."

Ilosia tak kunjung bangun walau Ryeowook telah mengguncang tubuhnya beberapa kali. Ryeowook mulai panik. Ia membangunkan dirinya dari meja dan menatap Ilosia yang terbaring lunglai dengan setengah tubuhnya berada di meja. Ryeowook menghampiri pangeran itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menepuk-nepuknya berusaha membuat ia bangun.

"Ilosia bangun. Jangan bercanda aku kan tidak membunuhmu tadi."

Cuppp

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Ryeowook saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ilosia. Mata biru Ilosia perlahan terbuka. Ia memandang Ryeowook yang masih membeku dengan tatapan geli.

"Kau sudah masuk perangkapku nona. Ternyata aku cukup berbakat dalam akting."

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Ilosia hingga _namja _itu jatuh terjengkang dari posisinya semula.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" teriak Ryeowook marah.

Ilosia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah mungkin karena kau sangat manis dengan wajah mungil dan bajumu yang longgar itu."

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar perkataan Ilosia. Ditatapnya tubuhnya sendiri dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan _namja _tampan itu. Ia memakai pakaian pangerannya yang longgar hingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus bahkan pakaian itu hampir mengekspos dadanya yang kini terlihat menonjol.

Ryeowook mendesah kesal. Tubuhnya yang bisa terbilang mungil itu sekarang malah makin menyusut. Kalau diukur sekarang paling tingginya hanya 160 cm dari yang awalnya 173 cm.

Ilosia terkekeh geli memperhatikan Ryeowook yang memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri sambil menghela napas atau mendengus kesal. Ryeowook menatap Ilosia yang menertawakannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Ilosia menggeleng dengan santai. Ia duduk di kursinya semula dan memandang Ryeowook yang masih melempar pandangan kesal terhadapnya.

"Tidak ada kok. Nah karena kau sudah menyadari keadaanmu sekarang jadi bagaimana kalau kau ganti baju dulu?"

Ilosia membisikkan sesuatu membuat rak bukunya yang besar terbagi menjadi dua dan bergeser memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kecil di tengahnya.

"Masuklah dan pilih baju yang pas untukmu."

Ryeowook terdiam dan menatap Ilosia dengan heran. Seakan mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook, Ilosia balas menatapnya dengan santai.

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku juga tidak suka diam di istana terus menerus dan penyamaran yang kulakukan harus secara total agar tak ketahuan jadi aku menyuruh kaki tanganku untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk berjaga-jaga."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kecil itu. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu ruangan itu Ryeowook menoleh sekilas pada Ilosia yang melihatnya dengan tatapan –ada apa lagi?-

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Kupikir kau akan menolak atau membunuhku," ucapnya begitu saja membuat Ilosia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang aneh. Apa kau menjamin tak akan membunuhku kalau aku menolak untuk membantumu? Apa kau akan melepas rantai yang terlilit di jantungku yang siap membunuhku kapan saja jika aku tak menurut padamu?"

Ilosia bertanya dengan nada sarkastik yang kemudian dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk mati muda dan sia-sia."

"Kau memang pintar pangeran Ilosia. Tidak salah kau adalah penerus Thorenwan. Tapi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Ilosia lagi. Orang-orang akan menyadarinya dengan cepat."

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu dan memasang tampang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau namamu sekarang Kkoming?"

Ilosia mendengus kesal. "Apa kau pikir aku seekor hewan?"

"Lalu kalau begitu sebutkan namamu. Aku kan tidak tahu," Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yesung," ucap Ilosia dengan nada dingin.

"Namaku Yesung," ulangnya lagi karena Ryeowook terlihat tidak mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Yesung? Nama yang aneh," gumam Ryeowook yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Yesung.

"Namamu yang lebih aneh. Namaku tidak aneh sama sekali. Aku terlahir dengan nama itu," Yesung memprotes Ryeowook yang dengan seenaknya mengatai nama aslinya.

"Benarkah? Ryeowook juga nama asliku sebelum _appa_ memberiku nama bangsawan untuk menyamarkan nama asliku. Tidak ada yang tahu nama asliku selain aku dan keluargaku," ucapnya mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Kita ini pangeran. Orang biasa tidak bisa menyebut kita secara sembarangan. Secara harafiah kita tidak pernah menggunakan nama asli kita karena nama gelar itulah yang melekat terus pada diri kita. Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kita harus punya nama asli? Bukankah lebih baik menggunakan nama gelar kita saja? Sangat merepotkan," Yesung mulai mengomel membuat Ryeowook takjub karena kepribadian Yesung yang tadi terlihat dingin perlahan mulai mencair.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku terus. Aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Cepat masuk dan pilih pakaianmu atau aku akan membuatmu tidak usah berpakaian sama sekali!" perintahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook mendengus pelan saat Yesung dengan seenak hati memerintahnya. Bukankah keduanya sama-sama suka memerintah karena terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran? Namun Ryeowook hanya menurut saja. Ia menyeret langkahnya dengan malas dan memilah-milah beberapa pakaian lalu membawanya ke sebuah bilik yang ditutupi dengan tirai. Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook mengintip dari balik tirai dan memandang Yesung dengan sedih.

"Apa kau tak punya pakaian yang lebih kecil? Ini masih kebesaran untukku."

Yesung mengernyit.

"Aku tak pernah punya tubuh semungil dirimu walau menyamar jadi _yeoja_. Apa kau sudah mungil sebelum jadi _yeoja_?"

"Ya! Kau bermaksud mengejekku? Aku memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi aku ini sangat tampan tahu. Lebih tampan darimu malah!" balas Ryeowook menggebu-gebu.

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya teruslah berkata kau tampan di balik wujud _yeoja_mu itu. Buka rak no 3 dari bawah di sebelah kanan mungkin ada baju-baju yang sudah kekecilan."

Ryeowook ingin membalas ucapan jahat Yesung namun diurungkannya saat Yesung memberitahu letak pakaian yang bisa Ryeowook pilih.

'Sebenarnya dia baik tapi mulutnya ketus. Menyebalkan!' batinnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook membuka lemari yang disebutkan Yesung tadi dan menemukan pakaian yang lebih mungil daripada yang sebelumnya. Ia mencoba memakainya dan rasanya pas walau aneh sebenarnya memakai pakaian _yeoja _seperti ini. Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Ia menghampiri Yesung dan membalikkan badannya di depan Yesung.

"To… tolong kancingkan. Tanganku tidak sampai," ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

Yesung menyeringai saat melihat punggung mulus Ryeowook.

"Kau harus tahu kalau sebagai _yeoja _kau sangat menarik," ucapnya sambil membetulkan kancing-kancing pakaian Ryeowook.

"Jangan berkata yang macam-macam. Aku ini _namja _tahu," Ryeowook membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung setelah pakaiannya terkancing dengan sempurna.

Gaun sederhana berwarna ungu tua itu membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan baik. Rambut coklat _caramel_nya yang ikal diikatnya setengah sehingga tidak menutupi wajahnya yang manis.

"Lalu kapan kita berangkat? Aku tidak ingin berada dalam wujud ini terus."

"Kalau kau kira aku tahu tentang Oracle berarti kau salah besar. Bahkan aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya. Lagipula Thodien itu dihuni banyak makhluk berbahaya dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebelum kita sampai ke tempat Oracle," Yesung menjawab dengan santai. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal yang ia buka di bagian tengahnya walau tak dibacanya.

Yesung memang benar. Oracle adalah legenda di antara Thorenwan dan juga Traerien. Kabarnya ia merupakan seorang peramal yang mengerti apa saja dan punya jalan keluar untuk masalah apapun. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang kebenarannya karena selama ini ia hanya dianggap mitos. Oracle dikabarkan berada di Thodien, sebuah daerah paling gelap di ujung Rhalech di antara Thorenwan dan Traerien. Sedikit saja informasi yang bisa diketahui tentang Oracle. Lagipula kabar tentang perjalanan yang sangat berbahaya menuju Thodien yang merebak luas sudah membuat takut terlebih dulu.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba menemui Oracle. Toh ini juga petualangan pertamaku," Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya.

Harapan terakhirnya adalah Oracle. Ia tak mungkin pulang dengan wujud _yeoja _seperti ini. _Appa_nya pasti akan menghukumnya habis-habisan. Lebih baik ia pulang dengan wujudnya semula walau pada akhirnya ia tetap akan dihukum.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Oracle selama ini hanya mitos?" Yesung menatap buku di tangannya sekarang. Ia membaca beberapa kalimat di dalam buku itu dan tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook.

"Ya tapi memang tidak ada salahnya mencoba," ia menaruh kembali bukunya dan menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"Kemari," ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya membuat isyarat agar Ryeowook mendekat padanya.

Ryeowook menuruti perkataan Yesung. Ia maju mendekati Yesung dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Yesung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan membawanya sejajar dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"_Parsesanas_," ucapnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum puas saat dilihatnya mata emas Ryeowook perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru persis seperti miliknya. Ryeowook terkesiap melihat senyuman Yesung. _Namja _di hadapannya itu terlihat semakin tampan membuatnya merasa kaku berada di jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku mengganti warna matamu dengan ilusi. Kau sudah resmi menyamar menjadi Thorenwan sekarang. Besok kita pergi mencari informasi tentang Oracle," ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook membuat_ namja _yang sekarang menjadi _yeoja _itu memerah.

"_Go_… _gomawo_," Ryeowook terlihat sedikit salah tingkah saat mengucapkan kata itu.

Yesung kembali tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat mata dengan bentuk bulan sabit itu semakin menyipit. Ia terlihat jauh lebih ramah dari saat pertama Ryeowook melihatnya.

"Sudahlah tidak masalah. Lagipula aku senang bisa berpetualang sesekali. Ya seperti yang kubilang tadi aku memang tidak membenci Traerien. Sekarang tidurlah kau pasti lelah."

Ryeowook mengangguk sejenak sebelum kemudian otaknya berpikir lagi.

"Dimana aku tidur? Kau tidak menyediakan kasur disini."

"Memang tidak karena ruangan ini tempat belajar sekaligus tempatku melarikan diri tapi kan tak pernah selama ini. Aku mau tidur di kursi ini saja. Kau boleh tidur dimanapun yang kau suka. Aku tak melarangnya. Atau mungkin kau mau tidur di pangkuanku?" ucap Yesung dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

"Jangan berharap! Aku mau tidur di ruangan ganti yang tadi saja," Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal menuju ruangan kecil tempat ia berganti baju tadi.

Yesung yang melihat tingkahnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ya terserah kau saja sih. Aku kan tidak memaksa. Nah _jaljayo_ tuan putri."

"Aku bukan tuan putri! Aku ini pangeran!"

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya yang berat dengan enggan. Ia sudah tertidur sejak tadi dan hawa dingin yang ada di ruangan ini mau tak mau membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya secara bersamaan lalu menempelkannya di pipi untuk mencari kehangatan. Yesung menoleh ke sekeliling ruangannya dan lagi-lagi stalaktit es memenuhi bagian atas ruangannya. Yesung mendesah pelan. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada stalaktit es disini?

Yesung mempertajam pendengarannya saat dirasanya ada yang sedang bergumam. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu bergegas menuju ke tempat asal suara itu berada. Gumaman kecil terdengar dari dalam ruangan kecil tempat mengganti baju itu. Ruangan itu dalam kondisi sama seperti ruangan di depan. Yesung menengok ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur dengan tumpukan pakaian yang dijadikan bantal serta jubah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tidur dengan posisi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh dan bibirnya terus menggumam.

"Aku bukan pembunuh. Bukan pembunuh. Aku tidak membunuh _eomma_," itulah gumaman yang didengarkan oleh Yesung.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. Ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan pangeran itu. Yesung menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Ryeowook dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan. Ryeowook masih tampak tidak tenang dan tetap mengigau di dalam tidurnya. Yesung dengan terpaksa berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dan mengusap punggungnya membuat gerakan memutar yang menenangkan.

"_Gwaenchana_ Ryeowook-ah," ucapnya pelan.

Sejenak kemudian tubuh Ryeowook mulai rileks. Ia berhenti mengumam dan peluh di dahinya sudah hampir hilang. Ia mulai tertidur lagi dengan tenang. Seiring dengan tenangnya Ryeowook yang ada di dalam pelukan Yesung, stalaktit es yang ada di ruangan Yesung menghilang dengan perlahan. Yesung yang melihat hal itu mulai berpikir. Otaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu. Kekuatan Ryeowook yang luar biasa muncul tanpa bisa dikontrol sang pemilik.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya sudah merasa cukup istirahat. Ia membiasakan matanya terhadap sinar yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Entah siang atau malam ia tidak tahu yang jelas ruangan itu selalu terang dengan sinar. Ryeowook akan merenggangkan tubuhnya saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengetahui benda apa yang menimpa tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok Yesung tengah memeluk pinggangnya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryeowook langsung menjitak kepala Yesung dan membuat _namja _tampan itu mengaduh pelan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih ngantuk tahu!" marah Yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau mencuri kesempatan disaat aku tidur ya?" Ryeowook segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yesung.

Yesung mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil menguap kecil.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali sih kemarin. Bahkan kalau aku membunuhmu pun mungkin kau tak akan sadar. Kau begitu percaya padaku ya?"

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, merasa kesal dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Kupikir aku sudah bisa mempercayaimu ternyata kau mau mengambil kesempatan di saat aku lengah ya? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya padahal kau seorang pangeran."

Yesung tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Kemarin dingin jadi aku memelukmu untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menodaimu. Aku masih punya martabat tahu!"

Yesung berdiri dari tempatnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dan berjalan menuju mejanya yang besar.

"Sudah pagi rupanya," ucapnya dengan senyum. _Namja _itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Sudah berhenti memandangku begitu. Aku tahu aku tampan. Lebih baik kau bersiap karena kita akan pergi ke Thorenwan mencari informasi tentang Oracle."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Yesung. Ia tersadar akan tujuannya sekarang yaitu mencari Oracle. Ryeowook bangkit dari posisinya dan memasang jubahnya begitu pula dengan Yesung. Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju ke pintu ruangan besar itu.

"Tunggu dulu disini. Aku mau melihat keadaan."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku atau menjebakku kan?" Ryeowook memegang tangan kanan Yesung dan menatapnya dalam.

Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kali ini tidak ada permainan. Lagipula kau sudah bangun jadi kau leluasa membunuhku jika aku berbohong," Yesung melepas tangan Ryeowook dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menantinya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Hei ayo!"

Ryeowook nyaris saja jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget akan sosok Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkannya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat cepat sampai ia harus memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu?"

Yesung mengernyit bingung saat kata-kata ketus dari Ryeowook itu dilemparkan kepada dirinya.

"Kau yang bodoh karena bengong. Pengawalmu sudah tidak ada jadi kau sudah bisa keluar. Cepat!"

Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya keluar. Ryeowook bisa melihat matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Prajurit-prajurit yang telah mengejarnya semalam juga sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menghela napasnya lega.

"Jangan lega dulu. Siapa tahu mereka bersembunyi. Mendekat denganku aku akan memasang pelindung agar kita tidak terlihat," ucap Yesung sembari menarik pinggang Ryeowook untuk makin mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

"_Pereo receptaculum_," ucap Yesung pelan membuat sebuah permukaan transparan melingkupi tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan menjauh dariku. Pelindung ini tidak berukuran terlalu besar. Kau bisa terlihat musuh nantinya."

Yesung tersenyum nakal saat Ryeowook makin menempelkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook sangat lucu dan cukup menggemaskan saat sedang dikerjai. Sejujurnya Yesung sedikit berbohong saat mengatakan pelindung itu sempit. Bahkan seekor gajah pun bisa masuk ke dalam pelindung itu. Memang sih pelindungnya memiliki batas ukuran tapi itu tidak sesempit yang Yesung katakan.

Yesung berjalan dengan cukup cepat membuat Ryeowook tergesa-gesa mengikutinya. Ryeowook sempat tersandung dan berada agak jauh dari Yesung yang tak berhenti untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya. Ia mengejar Yesung dan menyamakan posisinya dengan _namja _itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan? Aku kelelahan."

"Kenapa tidak kau gandeng saja tanganku jadi kau tak ketinggalan? Kau sedang buru-buru kan?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Yesung memang susah diajak untuk berkompromi. Sikap Yesung benar-benar membingungkan sekaligus mengesalkan. Tapi jika dilihat lagi perkataan Yesung ada benarnya juga. Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berdiri di dekatnya. Mati-matian Yesung menahan tawanya agar tidak ketahuan sedang mengerjai pangeran Traerien itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook di sela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kita akan ke Thorenwan."

"Lalu untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Aku akan menyuruh Raven untuk mencari informasi tentang Oracle dan menyiapkan perbekalan kita," Yesung menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Ryeowook. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri hutan yang sudah dihapalnya dengan baik ini.

"Raven? Siapa itu?"

"Tak perlu kujelaskan. Kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya."

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook terus berjalan menyusuri hutan itu sampai akhirnya mereka hampir sampai di pemukiman penduduk. Yesung berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook kaget. _Namja _itu memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku lupa untuk menyamar. Bodoh sekali aku! Bisa ditangkap prajurit juga jika sampai ketahuan ada di kota," ucap Yesung sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Eh tunggu dulu," Yesung baru mengingat sesuatu.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kacamata tebal ala profesor dari sana. Rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dirapikannya dan dibuat selurus mungkin dan agak menutupi matanya. Penampilan Yesung yang sekarang memang cukup jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan pangeran itu.

"Nah aku akan membuka pelindungnya dan kuucapkan selamat datang di Thorenwan."

Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam pemukiman Thorenwan. Banyak _namja _maupun _yeoja _yang melirik mereka. Para _namja _memperhatikan Ryeowook yang manis dengan tubuh mungil berjalan sambil memegang lengan Yesung dengan tatapan tertarik. Dengan melihat Ryeowook mereka seakan merasa ingin melindungi _yeoja _mungil itu dari kejamnya dunia ini. Para _yeoja _justru kebalikannya. Mereka memandang penuh takjub akan ketampanan Yesung. Yesung layaknya seorang _namja _kutu buku paling memikat di Thorenwan ini.

Yesung tidak mempedulikan tatapan _yeoja-yeoja _yang terlihat menginginkannya itu namun ia tidak bisa tak perduli pada tatapan buas _namja-namja _yang menginginkan Ryeowook. Ia melempar pandangan dinginnya pada para _namja _itu membuat mereka menjaga jarak dari Yesung. Satu lagi yang membuat Yesung kesal adalah Ryeowook yang bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sedang diincar oleh _namja-namja _Thorenwan itu. Matanya asyik menelusuri kawasan pemukiman ini layaknya seorang wisatawan.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan. Yesung masuk ke dalamnya membuat Ryeowook turut ikut. Ia memesan beberapa makanan kepada pelayan.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu dan makan. Kau pasti lapar. Aku akan menemui Raven dulu. Ingat jangan kemana-mana tanpaku," Yesung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang duduk sendiri di kedai itu.

Tidak terlalu lama makanan pun datang tersaji di atas meja Ryeowook. Ia menatap makanan yang tersaji itu dengan tatapan lapar. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia tidak makan semenjak siang kemarin. Diaduknya sup yang ada di depannya dan disendokkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat dari sup itu mengalir ke tubuh Ryeowook. Rasanya ia seperti hidup kembali.

Seorang _namja _bertubuh besar dan tegap tengah memperhatikan Ryeowook sedari tadi walau yang diperhatikan tidak merasakannya. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan intens dan kemudian bangkit dari mejanya dan menghampiri meja Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sendirian nona?" ucapnya seseduktif mungkin.

Ryeowook sudah ingin meninju wajah _namja _yang memanggilnya nona itu jika saja ia tidak segera sadar akan keadaaan tubuhnya sekarang. Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum canggung.

"Ngg… tidak aku bersama dengan seseorang."

_Namja _itu semakin menyeringai.

"Aku tidak melihat seseorang yang kau maksud itu daritadi. Tidak baik _yeoja _manis sepertimu berada sendirian disini. Berbahaya," _namja _itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook hendak mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil yang terlihat begitu menawan sampai sebuah suara menghentikan niat jahatnya.

"Ia tidak sendiri. Ia bersamaku," Yesung datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia menarik ujung pakaian yang dikenakan _namja _yang hampir mencium Ryeowook. _Namja _itu menoleh cepat ke arah Yesung yang tengah menarik pakaiannya dengan tidak sopan. Ia hendak meninju siapapun yang berani menggangunya namun niatannya diurungkan saat mata biru Yesung menatapnya dengan begitu tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Dia milikku dan aku tidak membagi apa yang menjadi milikku pada orang lain," ucapnya dingin dan mematikan.

_Namja _itu segera melarikan diri dari hadapan Yesung. Tentunya dia masih menyayangi nyawanya karena jika ia tetap melawan, Yesung telah bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk mengeluarkan sihir yang mampu membuatnya lumpuh. Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih terlihat kaget dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook sejenak.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah pergi. Teruskan makanmu."

Ryeowook kembali tenang saat Yesung mengusapnya. Sentuhan Yesung menimbulkan rasa tenang dan nyaman baginya. Yesung duduk di seberangnya sambil mengambil sepotong roti, mencelupkannya ke dalam sup Ryeowook lalu memakannya.

"Kau harus hati-hati. Kau tidak bisa gegabah dan menggunakan kekuatanmu disini walau kau ingin. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah."

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"Iya aku mengerti. _Gomawo_ untuk yang tadi."

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu. Raven sudah menunggu kita."

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa dia masuk kesini?"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya tapi ia tak mau karena sedang menikmati buruannya."

"Memangnya Raven itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kita akan segera bertemu dengannya," ucap Yesung misterius.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chapter 2 update!^^

Saya update cepet aja deh buat yg uda baca di blog dan nunggu chapter 3-nya harap sabar ya, sebentar lg kok. Mian ya saya pake nama yang ribet banget soalnya saya lagi pengen refreshing jadi ga pakai nama Western mereka. Lagian kalo nama Nathan Kim buat Ryeowook disini kurang cocok, jadi ga bisa mencerminkan dua gender.

**kryopryeong**: iya di-post disini. Baca ulang? Ga bosen? Jgn bilang-bilang ya. Gomawo uda RnR ^^

**R'Rin4869**: hehehe perubahannya sedikit banget kok ga banyak jd ga bakal terasa. Untuk selanjutnya cek disini aja ya ceritanya. Jeongmal gomawo uda RnR terus dari blog sampai disini.

**wookie**: amin. doain aja ya semoga ada waktu biar bisa update cepet. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: mantera-nya dapet dari berbagai sumber dan dari panduan yg dibikin teman authorku. Aku belum pernah lihat anime itu sih. Aku milih namanya random. Mian klo jd bikin pusing. Gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: disini pairingnya YeWook. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: annyeong semoga menikmati cerita ini ya. Mian klo masih bingung, semoga nanti jd terbiasa :) Gomawo uda RnR

**littleyewook**: ne cheonmaneyo. doain aja ya biar bisa update cepet :)

**bluerose**: cheonmaneyo. pasti dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**ryeofha2125**: ne dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR :)

Mind to RnR?

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Three*

.

.

* * *

Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook saat mereka keluar dari kedai itu. Mereka berdua sudah selesai makan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Ryeowook yang sudah selesai makan dan mereka akan menuju tempat Raven sekarang. Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas tidak jauh dari daerah pemukiman. Yesung berhenti sejenak kemudian bersiul dengan merdu membuat Ryeowook menatapnya heran.

Sesosok burung gagak dengan ukuran yang cukup luar biasa mendatangi Yesung dan Ryeowook tak lama setelah Yesung bersiul. Burung gagak itu berdiri tepat di depan Yesung. Cahaya keunguan terpancar dari tubuhnya dan tak lama sosok seorang _namja _dengan tubuh tinggi yang melebihi Yesung dan kurus dengan iris berwarna hitam legam itu berdiri tepat di tempat gagak hitam raksasa tadi.

"Saya telah datang pangeran," ucap _namja _itu sambil menundukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Yesung.

"Mimi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," ucap Yesung tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang Oracle sebanyak-banyaknya dan siapkan perbekalan untuk kira-kira seminggu penuh," lanjut Yesung.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Mimi itu menunduk hormat menerima perintah dari Yesung.

"Jika saya boleh tahu untuk apa anda mencari informasi tentang Oracle? Apa ini semua berhubungan dengan _yeoja _di belakang anda pangeran?"

Yesung baru tersadar kalau ia mengabaikan keberadaan Ryeowook disini. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih melihat sosok Mimi dengan tidak percaya. Antara bingung dan takjub. Yesung buru-buru berdehem untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Ryeowook.

"Ini adalah Raven. Ia peliharaan sekaligus tangan kananku. Nama aslinya Zhoumi," ucap Yesung mengenalkan _namja _bernama Zhoumi itu.

Zhoumi membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan ke arah Ryeowook dan tersenyum manis.

"Apa kabar nona? Nama saya Zhoumi. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda."

"I… iya namaku Ryeo… Ryeowook. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga," ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat sedikit bercak darah di ujung bibir Zhoumi. Ryeowook berdiri di belakang Yesung dan memegang erat tangannya membuat Yesung bingung.

Yesung menoleh sekilas ke arah Zhoumi dan sepertinya ia langsung mengerti.

"Mi hapus dulu bekas darah di mulutmu. Kau makan buruanmu dengan beringas."

Zhoumi tertawa kecil sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan pakaian hitamnya.

"_Mianhae _pangeran. Buruanku itu meronta-ronta tadi jadi aku terpaksa memakannya sedikit kasar."

Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah hapal dengan peringai Zhoumi. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi cepat jalankan perintahku. Aku butuh kepastiannya segera jadi besok pagi aku akan menemuimu. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku mencari Oracle, Mi," Yesung memerintah dengan nada arogan, khas pangeran.

Zhoumi mengangguk dan memberi hormat terakhirnya kepada Yesung. Cahaya keunguan meliputi tubuhnya lagi dan ia kembali dalam bentuk burung gagak raksasa. Zhoumi terbang menjauhi lapangan itu meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook disana.

"Kau bilang dia hewan peliharaanmu? Tapi dia mirip seperti manusia," tanya Ryeowook setelah sekian lama ia diam di belakang Yesung.

"Memang dia peliharaanku. Tadinya dia hanya gagak biasa tapi aku menyihirnya hingga ia bisa merubah wujudnya jadi manusia. Ia bertugas menemaniku kalau aku kesepian," Yesung menjelaskan membuat Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"Selagi menunggu informasi dari Raven dan mumpung kau ada di Thorenwan kau ingin kemana? Kesempatan melihat Thorenwan mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupmu," Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjukknya pada dagu memasang pose sedang berpikir lalu menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu daerah Thorenwan sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi pemandu wisataku?"

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Seorang _namja _dengan tubuh besar dan kekar duduk sambil menahan amarahnya di singasana kebesarannya. Ia memakai pakaian dari kain sutra dan jubah kebesaran yang menandakan betapa berkuasanya ia di wilayah itu. Tangannya mengepal erat dan ia memukul meja kayu di depannya dengan cukup keras membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya hanya bisa diam dan menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana bisa pangeran kabur dan kalian tidak berhasil membawanya pulang?" ucap _namja _itu dengan geram. Mata emasnya menatap para prajurit yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Maafkan kami yang mulia tapi pangeran bersikeras menyerang kami dan malah lari ke hutan. Kami kehilangan jejak pangeran," jawab sang kepala prajurit masih sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasan kalian. Kalian harus bisa membawa pulang pangeran Ayrie. Dia adalah satu-satunya calon penerus kerajaan. Dan jangan pulang sebelum kalian bisa membawanya," perintah _namja _itu dengan tegas. Tak ada yang berani membantah jika ia telah mengeluarkan nada perintah seperti itu.

"Ba… baik yang mulia. Perintahmu adalah kewajiban kami," sang kepala prajurit menjawab walau sebenarnya dirinya sendiri takut dan ragu akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Firasatnya tak enak soal ini dan ia hanya bisa berharap firasatnya salah.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kerajaan yang lainnya. Kerajaan pemilik mata biru. Sang penguasa menggeram marah akan kelakuan putra tunggalnya yang mengabaikan tugas kerajaan dan bermain-main di luar istana. Dan bodohnya lagi tidak ada satu pun prajurit yang bisa melacaknya. Ia terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Salahkan otaknya yang cerdas hingga sejak kecil ia mampu mempelajari pelajaran sihirnya dengan cepat. Dengan geram sang penguasa mengerahkan prajurit pilihannya untuk menangkap sang pangeran dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan perasaan bosan bercampur kesal. Setelah berkeliling mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang Yesung sukai mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah restoran yang lebih elit daripada kedai makan yang tadi didatangi Ryeowook untuk sarapan. Yang membuat Ryeowook kesal saat ini adalah mejanya yang dikerumuni banyak _yeoja _yang semuanya berkumpul untuk melihat dan menggoda Yesung. Yesung nampak senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan para _yeoja _itu padanya. Buktinya sedari tadi ia mengabaikan Ryeowook yang hanya meminum segelas air putihnya tanpa berminat memesan makanan apapun padahal hari sudah siang.

'Dasar pangeran genit! Kalau aku tidak berubah jadi _yeoja _mereka juga pasti akan memperhatikanku. Lihat saja kau!' batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah anggun menuju ke kursi Yesung yang berseberangan dengannya. Ia menggeser posisi beberapa _yeoja _yang mengerumuni Yesung hingga tubuh mungilnya itu sampai tepat di sebelah _namja _itu. Yesung yang tak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook disisinya terkejut saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Yesung membuatnya membeku.

"Sayang aku sangat cemburu pada _yeoja-yeoja _yang mengerumunimu itu. Bisakah kau meminta mereka pergi?"

_Yeoja-yeoja _yang mengerumuni Ryeowook itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Mereka menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi pada Ryeowook yang sekarang tengah duduk di pangkuan Yesung dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher _namja _itu sambil bermanja layaknya anak kucing. Ada yang menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut, marah, kesal, jengkel, dan juga benci. Ryeowook tidak peduli tatapan mereka dan meneruskan aksinya.

"Sayang kenapa kau diam saja? Lakukanlah sesuatu untukku," Ryeowook memandang Yesung penuh harap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Yesung berdehem kecil. Ia sudah kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Maafkan aku nona-nona tapi kalian lihat sendiri kan orang yang kucintai meminta kalian pergi. Jadi sampai disini saja dulu ya," Yesung memberikan senyuman kecilnya membuat para _yeoja _yang tadinya tak mau meninggalkannya menjadi luluh dan menuruti perkataannya. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka semua meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook berdua saja saat ini.

"Aww!" Yesung mengaduh cukup keras saat Ryeowook menyikut bagian perutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sudah puas main-mainnya pangeran? Aku lapar dan daritadi kau hanya bermain dengan _yeoja-yeoja _genit itu. Kau sama genitnya dengan mereka. Tak menyangka semakin aku mengenalmu kau semakin terlihat mesum! Berbeda sekali dengan bayangan awalku," Ryeowook mengomel dengan posisi masih duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Yesung mengusap perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook membuatnya terkesiap.

"Habisnya kau tidak memperhatikanku sih. Aku kan ingin memancing perhatianmu padaku sayang," Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat dada Ryeowook dan berpura-pura manja.

Ryeowook dengan senang hati memukul kepala Yesung.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Jangan main-main. Kau mau kubunuh ya?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"Bukannya kau yang mulai duluan? Aku kan hanya meneruskannya kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang kelihatan akan memberikan argumennya lagi. Yesung segera memotongnya sebelum pertengkaran mereka menjadi semakin panjang.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Lebih baik kita makan. Kupesankan _ne_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk bagaikan seorang anak kecil. Yesung terkekeh melihatnya dan segera mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Kau mau makan dengan posisi seperti ini? Jangan menggodaku. Walau kau _namja _aku tak akan segan memakanmu."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ia segera berdiri dan tak lupa menghadiahi Yesung sebuah pukulan manis di kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!"

Ryeowook mengedikan bahunya dan duduk di kursinya semula.

"Siapa suruh kau berkata yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua orang di Thorenwan menyebutmu pangeran muda Traerien walau kau tak punya saudara karena mereka tahu kau lebih muda dariku. Sudah ah aku malas berdebat. Tunggu disini aku akan memesankan makanan pada pelayan langsung biar lebih cepat," Yesung beranjak pergi dari kursinya untuk mencari pelayan.

Ryeowook menatap sedih punggung Yesung yang perlahan makin menghilang. Ada perkataan dari Yesung yang menancap tepat di hatinya. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ada di kepalanya.

'Bukan aku. Aku tidak membunuh mereka. Tidak bukan aku,' gumam Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Yesung menguap lebar sebelum bersiul kecil memanggil Zhoumi. Ia kurang tidur kemarin karena Ryeowook membuat suhu ruangan itu menjadi dingin lagi. Setelah makan siang kemarin Ryeowook terlihat murung dan tak mau bicara banyak. Yesung memutuskan untuk membawanya ke sebuah penginapan karena melihat wajah lelah Ryeowook. Mereka menghabiskan waktu menunggu malam di penginapan. Ryeowook terlihat aneh. Bahkan dia tak mau keluar dari kamar saat Yesung mengajaknya makan malam.

Saat Yesung kembali ke kamar seusai makan malam Ryeowook sudah tertidur. Mereka memang satu kamar walau dengan kasur yang berbeda. Yesung mencoba untuk tidur namun ketika ia sudah hampir tertidur suhu di kamarnya kembali dingin. Yesung membuka matanya yang berat dan melihat stalaktit es itu muncul disertai gumaman Ryeowook. Yesung kembali berada di sisi Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya namun kali ini Yesung tidak berhasil melakukannya. Ia terjaga karena tak suka udara dingin dan Ryeowook pun baru menghentikan gumamannya ketika subuh.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kasurnya sendiri dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Rasanya baru saja beberapa jam ia tidur namun Ryeowook sudah membangunkannya. Matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya pegal. Andai dia tahu akan begini jadinya lebih baik ia memilih tidur di ruangan yang berbeda dari Ryeowook. Kenapa dia memilih satu ruangan dengan Ryeowook?

Yesung terpaksa membangunkan dirinya sendiri mengingat janjinya pada Zhoumi untuk menemuinya pagi ini. Yesung dan Ryeowook berhenti sebentar di sebuah restoran untuk sarapan. Ryeowook memakan makanannya dengan lahap sedangkan Yesung hanya berharap ingin segera kembali tidur tanpa ada niat menyentuh sup yang dipesannya. Sesudah mereka mungkin lebih tepatnya Ryeowook menyelesaikan sarapannya mereka pun segera beranjak pergi ke tempat mereka menemui Zhoumi kemarin.

Sosok Zhoumi muncul beberapa saat setelah Yesung bersiul memanggilnya. Caranya datang tidak beda jauh seperti kemarin walau kali ini tidak disertai darah di pinggiran mulutnya. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Yesung sebelum kemudian Yesung dengan cepat menyuruhnya memberi informasi secepatnya mengabaikan segala tindakan formal yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan tentang Oracle?"

"Ini lebih dari kabar baik pangeran! Menurut yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat pernah ada orang yang berhasil menemui Oracle di Thodien. Kabarnya Oracle menemui sendiri orang yang menarik minatnya jadi kau harus membuatnya tertarik padamu jika ingin menemuinya. Seperti yang beredar ia tinggal di tengah-tengah Thodien," jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar.

"Lalu dimana orang yang telah menemui Oracle itu? Mungkin kami bisa bertanya lebih banyak padanya," Yesung menjawab dengan cepat namun hanya gelengan kepala dari Zhoumi lah yang ia dapatkan.

"Sayangnya orang itu baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu jadi aku tak bisa mendapat info lebih banyak lagi. Kabarnya ia mendapat luka parah saat akan menemui Oracle jadi kabar tentang keseraman hewan-hewan Rhalech yang ada di Thodien itu benar," jelas Zhoumi lagi membuat Yesung menghela napasnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan perbekalan namun lebih banyak dari yang pangeran minta karena sepertinya mencari Oracle tidak akan mudah," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah kalau begitu _gomawo_. _Mian _telah banyak membuatmu repot," Yesung tersenyum tulus pada Zhoumi. Bagaimana pun Zhoumi sudah sangat dekat dengannya seperti sahabat. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam di belakang Yesung dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku mau kita berangkat sekarang Yesung."

Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Oh ayolah berangkat sekarang itu berarti tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk Yesung sekedar berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Tidak untuk Thodien karena sangat berbahaya memejamkan mata disana. Kau bisa tertidur selamanya jika melakukan hal itu padahal kondisi Yesung sangat lelah saat ini.

"Tidak bisakah kita menundanya hingga besok?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Untuk apa menunda besok kalau sekarang semuanya sudah siap? Kau sudah menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin kan Mimi?" tanya Ryeowook yang dijawab dengan anggukan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menyerahkan segulung kertas kepada Ryeowook.

"Di dalam gulungan kertas itu ada peta perkiraan selama kalian melewati Thodien nanti. Tolong berhati-hatilah dengan hutan hipnotis. _Mianhae_ aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan pangeran ke Thodien."

Yesung memutar bola matanya dengan bosan saat Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Zhoumi.

"Tsk! Kau mengkhianatiku Mi! Kenapa kau serahkan gulungan itu padanya?"

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar menatap Yesung sedangkan Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pandangan sebalnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau membawa seorang _yeoja _untuk bertemu denganku pangeran jadi dia pasti sangat istimewa karena itulah aku percaya padanya."

Yesung hanya bisa cemberut mendengar perkataan Zhoumi karena pada dasarnya ia melakukan hal ini karena keterpaksaan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya walau sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran juga untuk mencari Oracle dalam hatinya.

"Terserah kau saja Mi."

"Mi kau salah sebenarnya aku bukan _yeoja_," ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Zhoumi membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dilihat dari atas sampai bawah tentu sudah jelas Ryeowook adalah _yeoja. _

"Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku berharap masih bisa bertemu denganmu dengan wujudku yang asli. _Gomawo _untuk semua bantuanmu sejauh ini," Ryeowook melempar senyuman manisnya lagi kepada Zhoumi membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu dan ada satu lagi. Ini bekal kalian selama di jalan nanti. Aku sudah menyusunnya rapi di kotak ini. Kotak ini kotak sihir jadi barang besar juga bisa masuk kok," ucap Zhoumi riang sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil tersebut ke tangan Ryeowook.

"Mi bahkan kau menyerahkan perbekalan kepadanya. Kau tidak menganggap aku ada ya?" Yesung menggerutu saat dilihatnya Zhoumi menyerahkan kotak itu pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah cemburu begitu pangeran. Ryeowook akan mengatur supaya perbekalan kalian cukup. Nah sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku. Berjanjilah kalian harus pulang dengan selamat!" Zhoumi memandang dalam ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang ditanggapi keduanya dengan anggukan.

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook sebagai tanda perpisahan. _Namja _tampan yang tinggi itu kemudian berubah cepat kembali ke wujud asli seekor gagak dan terbang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ryeowook menatap kepergian Zhoumi sampai burung gagak itu tidak kelihatan lagi sedangkan Yesung hanya menggerutu pelan di belakang Ryeowook mengingat betapa cepatnya Zhoumi mempercayai Ryeowook walau tahu dia bukanlah Thorenwan.

Ya jangan salah paham. Walaupun Zhoumi yang bergelar Raven adalah seekor burung gagak tapi selain berubah jadi manusia dan menjadi kaki tangan Yesung, Zhoumi juga bisa dengan jelas melihat sihir yang dipakai bangsa Thorenwan. Walau Yesung sudah memakaikan ilusi agar membuat orang yang melihat Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau dia bukan berasal dari Thorenwan namun Zhoumi pasti telah tahu dan melihat mata emas Traerien itu di balik ilusinya.

Zhoumi tidak gampang percaya pada seseorang. Biasanya dia selalu menyelidiki dulu latar belakang seseorang karena itu Yesung mempercayakan segala informasi kepadanya. Paling tidak Zhoumi pasti sudah sedikit mengorek informasi tentang Ryeowook walau mungkin ia tak tahu wujud asli Ryeowook sebenarnya adalah seorang pangeran Traerien.

"Hei mau sampai kapan kau bengong? Ayo kita jalan," Ryeowook menepuk bahu Yesung membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Ia sedang memandang Yesung dengan matanya yang bulat dan tatapan polosnya. Yesung mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa sebenarnya Ryeowook cukup menarik baginya walau Yesung tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Apa tidak bisa kita tidur dulu? Aku ngantuk sekali dan belum ingin pergi ke Thodien. Besok saja ya?" Yesung memasang wajah memohon pada Ryeowook. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo cepat Yesung. Semakin cepat sampai aku akan semakin cepat melepasmu dan kita semua bebas. Tidak ada yang mempunyai tanggungan," Ryeowook berjalan melewati Yesung sementara Yesung hanya bisa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya ia akan jauh dari yang namanya tidur nyenyak.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" ucap Yesung sambil berlari kecil mengejar Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan memasuki lagi batas hutan Thorenwan dan Traerien. Mereka sekarang berjalan menuju awal dari hutan Thodien yang terkenal amat menyeramkan itu. Hari sudah siang dan mereka belum berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak. Siang hari di dalam hutan ini memang teduh. Panas dari matahari tidak begitu terasa karena banyak pohon yang menutupi. Terutama Thodien adalah hutan paling gelap di Rhalech. Tidak banyak sinar matahari yang masuk menembus banyaknya pohon yang didominasi dengan akar gantung itu.

Ryeowook berjalan tergesa sedikit mendahului Yesung yang tertinggal di belakang sambil bersenandung kecil layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang diajak pergi ke taman bermain. Yesung hanya diam memperhatikan Ryeowook dari belakang. Sedari tadi perasaannya tak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan suatu bahaya akan datang mendekat. Walau hanya sekelebat Yesung bisa merasakan ada yang mengintai mereka dari jauh.

Sebuah bunyi ranting yang patah terdengar dari belakang punggung Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung segera menoleh dan tak mendapati siapapun berada di belakangnya. Ia mulai merasakan keganjilan lagi. Hatinya berdebar dengan kuat dan firasatnya akan bahaya semakin kuat.

"Ryeowook kemari. Aku merasakan ada bahaya," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke depan, masih memperhatikan jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Ryeowook cepat kemari. Aku sedang tidak bercanda!" perintah Yesung lagi saat ia tidak merasakan Ryeowook mendekatinya padahal ia sudah berhenti bersenandung.

"Ryeowook," panggilnya lagi.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook tadi berada dan tak mendapati pangeran Traerien itu disana. Yesung mencari ke segala arah dengan panik sambil berteriak memanggil nama Ryeowook namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Lagi ia bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang terus mengikutinya sedari tadi membuat Yesung semakin panik mencari Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook ayo keluar. Ini tidak lucu Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung kembali. Matanya berkeliling ke sekitar hutan untuk mencari. Sekelebat gaun ungu yang dipakai Ryeowook tertangkap matanya di dekat pohon yang cukup jauh darinya namun ketika Yesung berusaha mengejar Ryeowook _yeoja _itu kembali hilang.

"Ck apa dia sedang ingin main-main? Ini sangat tidak lucu,"

"Mencari seseorang tuan?" ucap sebuah suara di belakang Yesung.

Dengan cepat Yesung menoleh dan menemukan sesosok _yeoja _dengan rambut merah panjang dan gaun hijau sedang duduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Matanya menyala kemerahan seperti rambutnya dan kuku-kukunya panjang dan tajam. Bibirnya yang merah mengkilat itu menyunggingkan seringaian iblis kepada Yesung.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau disini?" tanya Yesung pada _yeoja _itu.

_Yeoja _itu hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Yesung. Tawanya begitu keras dan menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Ia berhenti tertawa saat Yesung telah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Menarik sekali. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Jessica dan aku adalah penjaga pintu masuk hutan Thodien ini. Sangat jarang aku melihat manusia datang kesini maka tidak ada salahnya aku bermain-main dulu," Jessica menaruh telunjuk tangannya di bibir sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi siapa yang sedang kau cari tuan?" ucapnya lagi sambil memainkan rambut ikal merahnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong saya update chapter 3 ^^

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu untuk siapapun yang bernama Jessica. Saya tidak ada dendam pribadi dengan yang memiliki nama tersebut dan saya terpaksa harus menggunakan nama ini karena yah cuma nama ini yang terlintas di pikiran saya. Hmm sejauh ini mungkin ff-nya akan diisi cukup banyak atau mengkin memang banyak adegan pertarungan dan karena saya tidak ahli menggambarkan adegan pertarungan itu jadi mian ya kalau hasilnya kurang bagus.

Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu :)

**fieeloving13**: untuk suasanya mendingan dibayangin suasana kuno ala kerajaan jaman dulu aja. Mian ya klo di cerita kurang begitu dijelaskan. Gomawo uda RnR

**wookie**: nah raven-nya sudah dikasih tahu disini. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: hahaha sudah dibaca berkali-kali? Ga takut bosen? Gomawo uda RnR

**ryeofha2125**: ah suka sama pair YeWook disini? Gomawo mereka tersipu malu lho dengernya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: ne dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: yap benar Raven itu gagak. Mungkin siluman gagak lebih tepatnya kali ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**bluerose**: Ravennya sudah ketahuan. Wookie pernah bunuh... nanti ada flashback-nya kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: hmm soal jd cowo lg ato ga itu bsa dilihat di akhir cerita ini. Ini genderbender jd bukan yaoi bukan genderswitch jg, tengah-tengah kyanya. Semoga ending dan klimaksnya bisa seperti yang diharapkan. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: boleh panggil apa aja kok yg menurut kamu enak. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**ddangkomom**: Raven-nya sudah dikasih tahu. Soal Oracle itu nanti terungkapnya. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: Yesung sama Wookie saktian mana? hmm nanti akan dikasih tau kok. Yeye ga ngelawan Wookie karena dia sudah diancam. Masa lalu Wookie nanti diceritakan kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**littleyewook**: hehehe sebenernya Yeye memang orang baik kok cuma klo lg umat aja sikap dinginnya keluar. Gomawo uda RnR

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Four*

.

.

* * *

Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Kedatangan _yeoja _yang tak disangkanya ini sudah pasti adalah biang masalah dari hilangnya Ryeowook. Jessica tersenyum menatap Yesung yang masih memandangnya tajam. Ia masih senantiasa memainkan beberapa helaian rambut ikalnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu siapa yang sedang kau cari dan apa maksud kedatanganmu tuan?"

Jessica tersenyum manis. Ia berhenti memainkan rambutnya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap suara sebuah rantai terdengar di hutan itu. Ryeowook tergantung di atas sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat Jessica dengan kedua tangan dan juga kakinya yang dililit rantai. Terlihat Ryeowook tengah tidak sadarkan diri di sana.

"Ryeowook!"

Yesung memekik tertahan melihat keadaan Ryeowook saat itu.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya tajam.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kalian saja kok. Aku tidak suka sendirian disini jadi aku memberimu pilihan. Kau yang menemaniku atau dia yang menemaniku. Kau tentu tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menemui Oracle kan?" ucap Jessica sambil kembali memainkan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap Yesung pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jessica.

"Tentu saja aku tahu tuan. Tidak ada orang yang rela datang ke Thodien dan membuang nyawanya secara percuma kecuali untuk menemui Oracle. Begitu juga _namja _yang pernah datang kemari itu. Sayang sekali ia harus membunuh teman yang datang bersamanya."

Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jessica. Tepat seperti yang di-informasikan Zhoumi, bahwa pernah ada _namja _yang menemui Oracle.

"Lepaskan Ryeowook! Kami tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu," perintah Yesung dengan tegas namun hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan oleh Jessica.

"Maaf tuan. Salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang menemaniku atau mungkin kalian berdua mau menemaniku? Tidak masalah kok. Aku kan juga ingin bersenang-senang."

Jessica merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sangat manja dan itu memuakkan bagi Yesung.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus membunuhmu jika tidak ingin menemanimu?"

Yesung menyeringai iblis ke arah Jessica. Seketika itu juga guratan-guratan kemarahan muncul di dahinya. Matanya makin memerah seperti darah. Dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat duduknya itu retak perlahan-lahan dan hancur. Jessica melayang di udara dengan rambut panjang kemerahannya. Ia menatap marah pada Yesung.

"Membunuhku katamu? Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku! _Aqua sicam,_" teriak Jessica dan seiring dengan itu puluhan pisau belati yang terbuat dari air mengarah tepat pada Yesung.

Yesung terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ia menghindar tepat waktu saat belati itu menghantam tanah. Terlambat sedetik maka tubuhnya akan dihujani dengan tikaman belati itu. Yesung meloncat ke sebuah dahan pohon dengan jarak yang masih terjaga dengan Jessica._ Yeoja _itu sekarang tampak mengerikan layaknya medusa. Matanya yang merah menyala-nyala menatap tajam Yesung yang bisa menghindari serangan pertamanya dengan mudah.

"Cih ternyata kau bisa lolos, hebat juga. Aku memang sedang ingin bermain-main dulu jadi aku akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan," ucap Jessica sambil membasahi bibir merahnya.

Yesung menampilkan seringaian khasnya.

"Apa kau pikir akan segampang itu membunuhku? _Nox lanceola_," sebuah tombak berwarna hitam dengan cahaya keunguan berada di genggaman Yesung. Ia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan Jessica. Jessica terlihat sangat berbahaya dan terlebih ia bisa menggunakan pengendalian elemen. Elemen air yang dikeluarkan oleh Jessica barusan entah kenapa tidak terasa asing baginya.

"Ah kau serius sekali tuan. Padahal aku ingin bersantai dulu dan bersenang-senang. Aku belum ingin maju sendiri melawanmu."

Jessica kembali tersenyum.

"_Hydra arcus_," lanjut Jessica dan lagi puluhan panah tajam yang terbuat dari air datang bertubi-tubi menyerang Yesung.

Yesung kembali menghindar dan meloncat ke dahan pohon yang satunya dengan cepat. Yesung hendak memasang pelindung bagi tubuhnya saat sebuah serangan kembali datang menghampirinya.

Crassh!

Sebuah sabit air dengan rantai panjang diayunkan oleh Jessica dari jarak yang jauh hingga mengenai lengan kanan Yesung yang untungnya masih sempat menghindar. Yesung memegangi lengan kanannya yang tergores sabit itu. Lukanya cukup dalam membuat darahnya terus mengucur.

'_Yeoja _yang tak bisa diremehkan. Dia monster!' batin Yesung dalam hati.

"Ahhh lihat aku sudah bisa melukainya. Dia berdarah. Ternyata kau lemah."

Jessica tertawa senang saat melihat darah di pipi Yesung. Ia bertepuk tangan dan menggoyangkan kakinya seperti menari. Jessica terlihat sangat gembira akan luka yang didapat Yesung.

Yesung melihat Jessica bagaikan orang gila. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu Yesung menyiapkan strategi untuk menyerang Jessica.

"_Nox_ _saeptuose._"

Yesung mengayunkan tombak yang ada di tangannya. Dengan sihirnya ia membuat kegelapan yang ada di hutan itu menyelimuti Jessica dan mencabiknya. Yesung mendesah lega saat dirasanya Jessica telah hancur. Ia menarik lagi sihirnya.

"Ups kau mengenai target yang salah," suara Jessica terdengar dari belakang telinga Yesung membuat Yesung dengan cepat menoleh namun sayang Jessica kembali mengayunkan sabit airnya.

Jreb!

Sabit itu melukai dada Yesung walau tidak dalam dan membuatnya mengucurkan banyak darah. Yesung menghindar ke dahan pohon tidak jauh dari Jessica. Luka yang dibuat Jessica tidak menguntungkannya. Ia dalam posisi lelah karena kurang tidur dan memakai terlalu banyak sihir dengan level tinggi bisa menguras tenaganya. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih dipenjara oleh lilitan rantai dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Ryeowook cepat bangun! Kau harus pergi! Ryeowook!"

Yesung berusaha berteriak kencang untuk membangunkan Ryeowook namun sayang Ryeowook bahkan tidak membuka matanya. Dengan secepat kilat Jessica berpindah tempat ke dekat Ryeowook. Kuku panjangnya mengusap wajah mulus Ryeowook.

"Sayang sekali walau kau panggil seperti apapun ia tak akan bangun. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu. Ah aku jadi punya ide. Nyawamu untuk nyawanya. Bagaimana? _Aqua culter._"

Jessica memainkan rambut Ryeowook dan menggenggam sebilah pisau yang berasal dari air. Ia memainkan pisau itu dan mendekatkannya ke arah wajah Ryeowook.

"Jessica letakkan pisau itu. Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan Ryeowook!"

Yesung kembali berteriak marah. Mata birunya kembali menatap Jessica tajam. Jessica hanya tertawa keras saat Yesung menatapnya seperti itu. Ia seakan tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali dengan tatapan itu. Yesung melangkah maju ke arah Jessica. Tidak ingin main-main dengan monster itu.

Jessica dengan santai mengarahkan pisaunya menuju Yesung. Yesung menahan pisau itu dengan tangannya membuat darah segar mengucur dari telapak tangannya dan menusuk Jessica dengan tombak sihirnya. Tubuh Jessica terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Lubang besar dengan api hitam keunguan ada di perutnya. Yesung dengan sigap berusaha melepaskan Ryeowook namun sayang sebuah rantai dari air membelit tangannya dan sebuah sabit melukai bahunya membuat darah dari bahu Yesung terciprat ke wajah Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali ditarik dan diikat oleh rantai itu di sebuah pohon. Jessica muncul kembali di hadapannya. Lubang di perutnya tidak menutup dan pinggiran mulutnya mengeluarkan darah hitam, tapi ia masih bisa hidup dan berjalan dengan normal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku tuan."

Yesung memandang tak percaya ke arah Jessica. Sihirnya harusnya menggerogoti tubuh Jessica dari dalam dan membakarnya hingga habis. Namun kenyataannya dia masih hidup dan seperti tak ada satu pun yang terjadi padanya. Yesung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jessica memang tidak kelihatan terluka namun jika diperhatikan lagi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan ia tak mau mendekati Yesung. Ia hanya bicara dari jarak jauh pada Yesung. Bunyi kerincing dari suara rantai ikut terdengar oleh Yesung. Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang juga tengah gemetar disana dengan wajahnya yang terkena darah Yesung tadi.

"Sial!"

Jessica menggenggam tangannya yang terus menerus gemetaran sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kondisi dari Jessica. Ya sekarang semua sudah jelas bagi Yesung. Bersyukur otaknya yang cerdas cepat berpikir dan menyimpulkan. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan.

Jessica menatap Yesung yang tersenyum dan membalas senyuman itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah siap mati cepat. Kalau begitu aku tak akan main main lagi. _Ventus ensis,_" desis Jessica.

Kali ini sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari angin tergenggam di tangannya. Walau dengan tangan yang gemetaran Jessica meneruskan tekadnya untuk menusuk tepat di bagian dada Yesung.

"Matilah kau!"

Jleebbb

Pedang angin yang Jessica pegang tepat menembus ke sebuah batang pohon dimana Yesung terikat tadi. Yesung secara tiba-tiba lenyap dari sana. Jessica menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Yesung tengah berada di tempat Ryeowook dan menampar pipi _yeoja _itu berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ryeowook bangun. Kumohon. Kau adalah kelemahannya Ryeowook."

Yesung terus menampar pipi Ryeowook berusaha membuatnya terbangun. Ryeowook mulai tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya hingga akhirnya terbangun sempurna. Yang dilihat Ryeowook pertama kali saat ia bangun adalah penampilan acak-acakan Yesung yang penuh dengan darah. Ryeowook gemetar ketakutan namun Yesung malah tersenyum semakin lebar melihat sadarnya Ryeowook sementara Jessica sudah siap akan membunuh Yesung dari belakang dengan pedang angin yang dibawanya.

"Bagus Ryeowookie. Kita selamat. _Gomawo _sudah membuka matamu. _Adflictio nox_," ucap Yesung pelan.

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Jessica yang sudah mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Yesung diliputi kegelapan. Jessica berteriak kesakitan saat kegelapan itu perlahan menghancurkan tubuhnya dan membakarnya hingga menjadi abu yang terhempas di udara.

Rantai yang mengikat Ryeowook hilang dalam sekejap membuat _yeoja _itu sekarang terjatuh dari atas pohon namun dengan sigap Yesung menolong dan memeluknya hingga Ryeowook jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Ryeowook cepat-cepat bangkit dan menjauhi Yesung. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetaran melihat kondisi Yesung yang terkapar di tanah dan penuh darah. Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri dan menghampiri Yesung untuk memeluknya erat. Yesung terkekeh pelan di dalam pelukan Ryeowook.

"Apa… kau takut… pada darah?" ucap Yesung terbata.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Air mata turun begitu saja membasahi wajahnya.

"Syukurlah… berarti tebakanku benar. Kita sudah selamat sekarang," Yesung tersenyum manis membuat Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan mendekapnya makin erat.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kalau aku mati kau bisa bebas," tanya Ryeowook di sela isak tangisnya.

Yesung memandang wajah Ryeowook yang penuh dengan cipratan darahnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Ryeowook pelan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji mau menemanimu mencari Oracle. Seorang pangeran tak pernah ingkar janji kan?" ucapnya lemah.

"Yesung…" ucapan Ryeowook hilang begitu saja seiring dengan isak tangisnya.

Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"_Mian _aku membereskan dia agak lama. Butuh waktu untukku berpikir bagaimana mencari kelemahannya," Yesung masih senantiasa memasang senyumannya walau sekujur tubuhnya bagai mati rasa.

"Kelemahan? Apa maksudmu, Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih diiringi isak tangisnya.

Ryeowook tidak bisa membiarkan Yesung tertidur. Jika Yesung tertidur mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat _namja _itu lagi.

"Dia mengikatmu dengan rantai sihir yang bisa membuatnya mampu mengimitasi kemampuan elemen yang kau gunakan. Aku menyadari itu dari elemen air yang dipakainya. Sebagian aku sudah melihatnya saat kau menyerangku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu," Yesung menjelaskan perlahan-lahan walau hanya ditanggapi isak tangis dari Ryeowook.

"Ia terus menyerangku dan seranganku tidak membuatnya lumpuh. Barulah saat darahku mengenai wajahmu dan membuatmu gemetar tanpa sadar aku menyadari bahwa kekuatan yang dipakainya adalah kekuatanmu dan kelemahanmu adalah kelemahannya."

"Tapi semua kemampuannya itu hanya imitasi tidak lebih hebat dari yang asli. Saat kau tanpa sadar merasa ketakutan akan kelemahanmu ia juga terintimidasi dan menjadi lemah karena itu aku berhasil membunuhnya saat kau bangun. Karena ketika kau tertidur ia menggunakan kekuatanmu tanpa kau sadari dan ketika kau bangun semua kekuatan itu bisa kau kontrol lagi," lanjut Yesung.

"Kenapa kau ceritakan ini semua padaku?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara serak.

Yesung hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kau cukup hebat bisa membuat Jessica melukaiku seperti ini walau hanya dengan imitasinya saja. Kau pantas tahu karena kau tidak melihat bagaimana kerennya saat aku bertarung," Yesung kembali tertawa pelan.

"Hei ada yang perlu kau tahu juga. Informasi dari Raven itu benar. Jessica pernah memberitahuku bahwa ada _namja _yang pernah kemari mencari Oracle walau akhirnya ia harus membunuh temannya sendiri yang diperangkap oleh Jessica seperti dirimu," lanjut Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Ryeowook.

"Jadi Oracle memang benar ada?"

Yesung mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa _namja _itu bisa membunuh temannya dan tidak bisa membunuh Jessica?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung tersenyum. Rasa lelah menyerangnya dan tubuh hangat Ryeowook yang mendekapnya membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Kemungkinan besar dia tak menyadarkan temannya dan temannya terbunuh saat Jessica sudah melepaskan rantai sihirnya jadi temannya tak bisa mengontrol balik keadaan Jessica karena rantai yang digunakan Jessica membuat kalian terhubung. Tidak sepertimu yang terbangun dan karena kelemahanmu semakin jelas saat melihatku makanya Jessica ikut menjadi lemah dan mati karena seranganku."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang semuanya sudah menjadi jelas. Oracle benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya mitos. Jessica yang menghuni daerah itu sudah berkata dengan jelas kepada Yesung.

"Ryeowook aku lelah. Ijinkan aku tidur ya?" ucap Yesung lirih.

"_Andwae_! Yesung kumohon jangan tertidur. Aku takut tak bisa lagi melihatmu. Kumohon Yesung."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung membuat _namja _itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Lukaku tidak parah kok. Aku tidak akan mati. Aku cuma lelah. Saat aku bangun nanti kau yang berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

Yesung memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis. Walau ia takut melihat darah Yesung ia memberanikan diri untuk memangku kepala _namja _itu di pangkuannya hingga Yesung bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia mengelus pipi Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya yang penuh darah karena mendekap _namja _itu.

"_Gomawo _Yesung. _Jeongmal gomawo_."

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Seorang _namja _kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun tengah berada di pekarangan belakang istana yang luas sendirian. _Namja _mungil dengan rambut coklat _caramel _dan mata emasnya itu tengah sibuk sendiri dalam dunianya sampai tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. Peluh membanjiri dahinya dan juga pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal dan terkadang menggerutu kecil.

"Ugh kenapa Ayrie tidak bisa melakukannya sih?" ia mengusap keringat yang meluncur di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

Seorang _yeoja _dengan rambut coklat _caramel _ikal sepanjang bahu dan gaun keemasannya yang indah menengok dari balik pohon dan terkekeh kecil saat sosok putranya itu tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Putranya yang satu itu memang kurang peka akan keadaan sekitarnya walau ia sebenarnya pintar dan cepat menangkap pelajaran. Kalau diingat lagi putranya sangat giat dalam pelajarannya terutama jika berhubungan dengan pengendalian elemen. Lihat saja sekarang tanpa disuruh ia berlatih sendiri walau tak ada yang mengawasi.

_Yeoja _itu kembali tersenyum melihat putranya. Ia mengelus perutnya yang datar saat ini. Putranya itu akan mendapatkan seorang saudara lagi. Walau bukan putra mahkota sepertinya tapi paling tidak saudaranya bisa menyokongnya ketika ia dewasa nanti. _Yeoja _itu sudah tidak sabar menantikan saat-saat dia bisa melihat anak-anaknya bermain bersama kelak.

"_Ventus circuitio_," suara dari putranya itu mengagetkannya, membawanya kembali dari segala angan-angan.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati putranya tengah memakai kekuatan elemen anginnya. Beberapa angin berputar di sekelilingnya membentuk pusaran dengan kecepatan penuh dan tentu saja tajam. Putranya itu baru saja belajar menggunakan kemampuannya yang lain. Selama ini ia hanya terpaku pada elemen air yang dimilikinya dan sekarang adalah saatnya ia berkembang.

_Yeoja _itu membalik tubuhnya hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu namun jeritan putranya mengagetkannya. Sebuah pusaran angin yang diciptakan sendiri oleh anaknya itu mengejarnya. Putranya berlari dan berteriak meminta tolong. _Yeoja _itu merasa panik. Ia ingin meminta tolong kepada orang lain namun tak ada seorang pun yang ada disini. Ia semakin panik saat mendapati putranya tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh sementara pusaran angin itu semakin mendekat seolah mengejarnya dan ingin membunuhnya. Sontak _yeoja _itu segera berlari mengarah ke putranya tanpa berpikir apapun. Yang jelas ia ingin putranya selamat saat ini.

"Ayrie awas!" teriak _yeoja _itu.

Srattt

Ayrie menoleh dengan kaget. Matanya membulat tak percaya akan kenyataan yang baru saja ia hadapi. _Yeoja _itu _eomma_nya tertusuk oleh salah satu pusaran angin yang dibuatnya tepat di bagian punggung hingga menembus perutnya. Darahnya mengenai wajah Ayrie dan ia jatuh tertelungkup di dekatnya. Tubuh Ayrie membeku. Ia gemetar saat melihat darah membasahi rerumputan dan juga gaun emas _eomma_nya. _Eomma_nya menggerakan tangan dalam keadaan sekarat. Ia menoleh memandang Ayrie yang hanya bisa diam melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dipegangnya tangan Ayrie dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya yang ada lalu ia tersenyum menatap putranya.

"Syukurlah… kau… selamat Ayrie… Ryeowook-ku," itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

Ryeowook masih membeku di tempatnya. _Eomma_nya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya di saat terakhirnya dan merelakan nyawanya untuk melindunginya. Air mata turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Tidak ada isak tangis yang menyertai. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa. Ia hanya melihat mayat _eomma_nya yang bersimbah darah tergeletak tanpa melakukan apapun. Pusaran angin yang telah membunuh _eomma_nya itu telah hilang sejak tadi. Angin jahat itu telah membuat luka dalam dan membunuh _eomma_nya. Angin itu telah mematahkan hatinya menjadi serpihan halus dalam sekejap.

Seorang _namja _berusia sekitar 5 tahun sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil bernyanyi. Ia sedang mencari sepupunya karena ingin mengajaknya bermain. Kakinya yang mungil mengarahkannya ke pekarangan belakang istana yang dihuni oleh sepupunya ini. Ia menemukan sosok sepupunya itu di halaman belakang namun karena sepupunya itu membelakanginya ia tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Ia menghampiri sepupunya itu dan bersiap menepuk bahunya jika saja ia tak melihat pemandangan di depannya. _Namja _mungil itu segera berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan sepupunya untuk meminta bantuan dari seseorang.

Dukkk

"Hei kenapa kau berlari Henry?" terdengar sebuah suara berat nan bijaksana dari seseorang yang menabrak _namja _kecil itu.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh bergetar ia berusaha berbicara.

"_A appa_… itu… pangeran Ayrie," tanpa banyak kata _namja _yang tadi menabrak putranya sendiri itu segera menggendongnya dan melihat tempat kejadian yang disebutkan.

Ia melihat pangeran itu terduduk tanpa mengubah posisinya. Tubuhnya telah bersimbah dengan darah yang hampir mengering.

"Astaga. Yang mulia ratu."

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Semua menteri, bangsawan, dan rakyat kecil menangis di depan peti ratu mereka itu, memberi penghormatan pada sang ratu untuk terakhir kalinya. Lain halnya dengan pangeran dan raja itu yang hanya duduk diam dan menatap peti itu dalam. Tidak ada satu pun tangisan yang keluar dari mata mereka. Tangisan itu seolah telah lenyap dua hari yang lalu saat mereka menemukan sang ratu sudah tidak bernyawa.

Seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah obor ke hadapan sang pangeran. Sebagai putra tertua ia harus menyemayamkan jasad dari _eomma_nya. Pangeran itu menerima obor tersebut dan berjalan mendekati peti _eomma_nya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia membakar kayu-kayu yang berada di bawah peti yang akan sekaligus membakar jasad _eomma_nya. Ia memandang _appa_nya membuat mata mereka saling beradu namun _appa_nya mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Sudah dua hari yang lalu sejak kematian sang ratu, sang raja tidak ingin melihat putranya sendiri. Ia selalu menghindari putranya dan tak mau menatap wajah dan matanya. Ia selalu memakai perantara seseorang untuk berbicara pada putranya. Sang pangeran kecil bukan tidak tahu akan hal itu. Ia adalah orang yang telah membunuh _eomma_nya dan juga saudaranya yang bahkan belum sempat terlahir ke dunia. Ditambah lagi kemiripannya dengan sang _eomma_ walau ia adalah _namja _pasti membawa luka mendalam bagi _appa_nya. Sang raja sangat mencintai sang ratu hingga tidak menginginkan _yeoja _lain selain sang ratu seumur hidupnya.

Sejak kematian sang ratu, hubungan sang raja dan sang pangeran tidak sama lagi seperti dahulu. Tidak ada kontak fisik yang terjalin antara mereka. Jika ada pun maka mereka akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari melihat wajah satu sama lain apalagi melakukan kontak mata. Sang pangeran tak pernah berhenti bermimpi buruk semenjak kematian sang _eomma_ dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik hingga membuat kekuatan yang ia punya keluar tanpa sadar. Setiap kali kondisi hatinya sedang buruk maka kekuatan itu keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari. Dan tidak ada seorang pun di sekelilingnya yang menyadari bahwa semenjak kejadian tragis itu ia selalu takut setiap kali melihat darah. Darah adalah kelemahan yang selalu menghantuinya dan membawanya pada mimpi buruk tentang sang _eomma_.

Pangeran kecil itu tidak lagi mau berlatih untuk belajar mengendalikan elemennya yang satu lagi. Ia hanya terlalu takut angin itu akan menghembuskan serpihan hatinya. Setiap kali sang pengajar ingin melatihnya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya yang satu lagi ia akan selalu menolak dan tak jarang membangkang juga. Tidak ada satu pun perhatian dan kasih sayang yang _appa_nya tunjukkan sejak kematian sang _eomma_ membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di istana. Karena itulah di setiap kesempatan ia akan menyelinap keluar dari istana dan membuat _appa_nya marah untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Pangeran Ayrie telah kabur!" teriak seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yang terdengar hingga keluar istana.

Sesosok _namja_ dengan rambut coklat _caramel_nya yang halus terkikik geli saat teriakan dari seseorang yang sudah ia kenal terdengar hingga ke telinganya. Ia merapatkan jubahnya yang berwarna biru gelap dan membenarkan posisi tudungnya.

"_Mianhae _aku akan membuatmu marah lagi kali ini _appa_," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong saya kembali dengan chapter 4. Masih adakah yg berminat untuk membacanya?^^

Jadi disini saya mau menjelaskan sedikit dulu. FF ini genderbender jd bukan BL bukan juga GS seperti yang sudah pernah saya jelaskan di prolog. Untuk terakhirnya Ryeowook bakal kembali jadi namja atau tetap menjadi yeoja itu akan diketahui di akhir cerita ini. Untuk alasan kenapa Ryeowook takut darah sudah dijelaskan dan lebih dilihatkan lagi disini. Dan saya usahakan ff ini mengandung banyak romance-nya walau tidak sedikit jg pertarungannya. Mianhae kalau chapter ini gambaran pertarungan Yesung x Jessica kurang dapet soalnya saya baru pertama kali mencoba menulis adegan pertarungan tapi nantinya saya akan lebih banyak belajar :)

Sekali lagi mianhae untuk yang memiliki nama Jessica. No offense :)

Saatnya membalas review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

**Greycells Lya**: ne. wae chingu? Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: mian sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. Ini chapter 4-nya. Gomawo uda RnR

**wookie**: ini yewook. main pairingnya sudah disebut dr prolog kan. masalah BL sudah saya singgung di atas. Ini genderbender :) Gomawo uda RnR

**bluerose**: Mimi jd gagak yang keren lho. Bukan sembarang gagak. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: mian ya. Apa ini termasuk lama? :) Ini genderbender sayang, beda sama GS. Soal nanti oracle bisa membantu wookie atau ga nanti kamu bisa tahu setelah mereka ketemu. Diusahakan ya untuk yewook moment dan konfliknya. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: yakin kalau oracle itu orang?^^ Gomawo uda RnR ini sudah dilanjut

**littleyewook**: tenang aja mimi pintar kok. dia bawain barang yg berguna untuk yewook. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: Gomawo uda RnR

**dheek enha**: ini sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**chwangkyu**: sip sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**mikky**: sip sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**kim rye eun 'YWS'** **tomatcherry**: ne sudah :) Gomawo uda RnR

**Devi AF**: ya diushakan tetep ada romance-nya. Gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: ne sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: ne gwaenchana. Gomawo uda RnR

**namikazeuzumaki . kushina**: sip sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**ryeofha2125**: ne gwaenchana. Gomawo uda RnR

**BlueSkyRi**: kekuatan elemen wookie itu air dan yg satu lg angin. Disini sudah diliatin sedikit. Nanti jd yaoi atau GS bisa dilihat di akhir cerita. Oracle yg meranin... hmm maunya siapa?^^ Gomawo uda RnR

**Yeryeokstar**: iya ff-nya full fantasy kyanya. Oracle itu masih jd hidden character. untuk nantinya jd BL atau GS itu ada di akhir cerita dan genderbender sudah pernah saya jelasin di prolog. Ah agaknya saya anti seme yg jd uke :) Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: hehe belum akan dibuat naik rate kok. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**park min mi**: mian ya updatenya kurang kilat. Wookie jd cwe aja? nanti akan dipikirkan. Gomawo uda RnR

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Five*

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook mengusap pelan wajah Yesung yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Rambut hitam Yesung terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Jangan lupakan darah yang sedikit menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ryeowook menyobek sedikit bagian ujung gaunnya. Dengan menggunakan elemen airnya ia membuat kain itu basah dengan mudah. Tangisan Ryeowook sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang Ryeowook lakukan hingga banyak orang yang melindungi dirinya? Pertama _eomma_ lalu kemudian Yesung. Tidak bisakah untuk sekali saja Ryeowook yang melindungi orang lain?

Ryeowook mengusap pelan darah di sekujur tubuh Yesung. Ia membersihkan luka Yesung dengan kain yang telah dibasahinya tadi. Diusapnya wajah tampan Yesung yang penuh dengan keringat itu. Yesung tertidur begitu tenang di pangkuannya. Ia berhutang nyawa pada Yesung sekarang. Pantaskah sekarang jika ia mengancamnya dengan mengatakan ingin membunuhnya?

Ryeowook menghela napas. Ia melepas kotak kecil pemberian Zhoumi yang sedari tadi diselempangkan di tubuhnya.

'Semoga saja ada perban disini,' batinnya sambil membuka kotak itu.

Kotak itu terasa kosong namun ketika ia mengucapkan kata perban dalam hatinya tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan benda yang ia cari di kotak itu. Ryeowook menarik keluar tangannya dan secara ajaib sebuah perban telah ada di genggamannya.

"Tidak buruk juga. Mimi benar-benar memberi kotak yang sangat berguna."

Ryeowook mulai membalut luka di tubuh Yesung. Sedikit bingung saat akan membalut luka _namja_ itu di bagian dadanya. Ryeowook kembali meneteskan air mata sambil meraba daerah luka di sekitar dada Yesung. Ia menatap nanar ke arah telapak tangan Yesung yang kecil dan penuh luka itu. Butiran air matanya jatuh membuat Yesung terbangun walau ia tak menyadarinya.

"_Mianhae_ karena telah membuatmu seperti ini Yesung."

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut coklat _caramel_ ikalnya yang panjang.

"Hei kenapa menangis lagi?"

Ryeowook tersentak saat mendengar suara serak Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung yang sedang memberikan senyuman manis untuknya.

"Kau bangun karena aku? _Mianhae_," ucap Ryeowook sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya.

"Kau ini jangan cengeng begitu. Kau kan _namja_. Kau menangisiku membuatku merasa seperti telah mati," Yesung tertawa pelan mencoba bercanda untuk menenangkan hati Ryeowook.

"Apa kau bisa bangun sebentar? Aku mau membalut lukamu."

Yesung mengangguk kecil menuruti perkataan Ryeowook. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. Yesung meringis kecil saat Ryeowook membalut luka di dadanya itu dengan perban. Melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini hanya membuat pikirannya kembali ke saat _eomma_nya terbunuh karena ulahnya. Ryeowook selesai membalut luka Yesung dan membiarkan Yesung meletakkan kepalanya lagi di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mimi pasti membawakanku perban sihir jadi lukaku akan lebih cepat sembuh," Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak seperti biasanya. Oh iya kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku karena aku sudah bangun," lanjut Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook hanya menunduk dalam diam. Yesung tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook sekarang. Tiba-tiba butiran salju turun begitu saja di atas mereka padahal sekarang masih termasuk musim panas. Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Ryeowook dan melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Kenapa menangis lagi? Apa kau terluka? Ceritakan padaku."

Ryeowook terisak kecil.

"Apa aku begitu lemah? Semua orang yang melindungiku selalu berakhir dengan terluka. Apa tidak bisa untuk sekali saja aku melindungi seseorang? Aku membunuh _eomma_ dan juga saudaraku. Kemudian kau melindungiku sampai terluka walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. Kenapa kalian semua melindungiku?"

Yesung tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja karena kau itu sangat berharga jadi harus dilindungi bahkan terkadang untuk menyelamatkan seseorang kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain. Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bilang membunuh _eomma_ dan saudaramu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Ia menceritakan kejadian masa lalunya yang menyakitkan itu walau diiringi dengan isak tangis. Yesung menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak memberi tanggapan apapun yang tidak perlu selama Ryeowook bercerita dan mengusap telapak tangan Ryeowook seakan memberi kekuatan.

Yesung bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk Ryeowook yang telah selesai bercerita secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Ryeowook memberi ketenangan padanya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah hingga puas dan jangan lagi menangis nanti. Aku meminjamkan bahuku untukmu."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia balik memeluk Yesung dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Menangis mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihan yang telah dipendamnya seorang diri selama ini.

Yesung mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook hingga ke punggungnya.

"Apa kau takut darah karena hal itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Kau tidak menggunakan elemen anginmu karena kejadian itu juga?" lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah tidak usah dipaksakan."

Yesung mengendorkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ia menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi nanti kau tidak terlihat cantik lagi."

Ryeowook menyeka air matanya.

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku ini tampan," ucapnya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Bisa-bisanya Ryeowook berkata seperti itu di balik wujud _yeoja_nya yang sekarang ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kata tampan dariku jika kau sudah keluar dari wujud itu ok? Sekarang kau cantik jadi kau tak boleh mengeluh."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Yesung hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yesung yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Ryeowook yang masih cemberut.

"Kalau begitu bisa aku minta kau menghentikan salju ini? Aku tidak suka dingin tidak sepertimu," pinta Yesung.

"Aku… tidak tahu cara menghentikannya. Ini keluar begitu saja," protes Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sebentar lalu menghela napas.

"Tenangkan dulu perasaanmu agar emosimu jadi stabil. Kau harus mulai belajar mengontrol emosimu," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya baiklah mungkin memang aku yang harus membantumu pelan-pelan."

Yesung bergeser sedikit hingga bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar hutan itu. Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung dan duduk di sisinya.

"Hei apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau suka kabur dari istana?" tanya Ryeowook setelah beberapa lama keduanya terdiam memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

Salju yang tadi turun di atas mereka telah hilang menandakan emosi Ryeowook telah stabil sekarang. Yesung menghela napasnya pelan.

"_Appa_ adalah seseorang yang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan. Ia menuntutku untuk menjadi sempurna di segala bidang dan aku sedikit membencinya," ucap Yesung dengan senyuman miris yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sedari kecil aku kehilangan semua masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain sama sekali. Aku selalu dikurung _appa_ untuk belajar. Sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku juga tak punya teman. _Appa_ selalu memilihkan teman yang menurutnya berguna untukku. Tiap kali aku punya teman _appa_ akan selalu mengintimidasi mereka membuat mereka menjauhiku. Akhirnya mungkin hanya Mimi yang bisa jadi satu-satunya temanku."

Yesung sedikit tersenyum mengingat sahabat gagaknya itu. Ryeowook menatap Yesung sendu. Mungkin kehidupan mereka sebenarnya tak berbeda jauh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi temanmu?" tawar Ryeowook.

Yesung tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Ryeowook diiringi dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada teman yang memasang belati di jantung temannya yang lain untuk membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu. Aku sekarang ini lebih mirip tawananmu. Untung saja Jessica tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Jika tidak pasti aku sudah mati daritadi."

Ryeowook semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Padahal sudah kutawarkan baik-baik."

Yesung tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Akan bagus kalau kita bisa bekerja sama. Siapa tahu kita bisa mengembalikan Thorenwan dan Traerien seperti dulu lagi. Hentikan wajah cemberutmu itu kau jadi nampak jelek. Aku lebih suka kalau kau tersenyum."

Ryeowook menampik tangan Yesung yang masih ada di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan diacak-acak terus. Menatanya susah tahu!"

Yesung kembali tertawa lebar.

"Akhirnya Ryeowook yang cerewet kembali lagi. Oh iya hari sudah semakin malam. Aku masih belum bisa memasang pelindung. Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menjadi pelindung kita? Kita berangkat besok saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil pada Yesung.

"_Aqua Perfugium_," ucap Ryeowook.

Ia membuat sebuah penjara dari air yang mengelilingi sekeliling pohon yang mereka sandari.

"Setidaknya ini bisa melindungi kita. Oh iya apa kau tidak masalah kalau kita berjalan besok?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menggeleng.

"Besok pasti aku sudah baikan. Kau tak perlu cemas. Kau juga harus waspada. Dasar tidak peka."

"Kau menyebalkan! Selalu saja menghinaku," omel Ryeowook.

Hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada cahaya di sekitar mereka. Rasa lapar pun mulai menyerang keduanya. Ryeowook membuka kotak kecilnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang telah disediakan Zhoumi untuk mereka.

"Yesung kau lapar tidak?" tanya Ryeowook yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

Mereka berdua makan di dalam kegelapan hutan Thodien. Hanya sedikit sinar bulan yang menerangi lebatnya hutan itu. Setelah selesai makan Yesung mulai kembali tertidur. Rasa lelah mulai menghampirinya. Perlahan bola mata biru yang teduh itu menutup dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Ryeowook menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia menatap langit malam dan mulai memikirkan kembali _eomma_nya.

"Apa benar aku berharga hingga _eomma_ rela menukar nyawanya hanya demi aku? Apa benar yang dikatakan Yesung itu _eomma_? Aku bukan pembunuh?" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

Plukk

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat kepala Yesung bersandar di bahunya. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut menatap wajah tidur Yesung yang begitu polos dan tampan. Desiran angin lembut membuat Ryeowook merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia melepas jubahnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Yesung dengan jubah besar itu. Perlahan bola mata emasnya tertutup.

Untuk malam itu semenjak kematian _eomma_nya Ryeowook tidak bermimpi buruk. Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum dalam mimpinya. _Eomma_ mengunjunginya di dalam mimpi dengan membawa seorang _namja_ tampan yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari menghampiri _eomma_nya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini Ryeowook-ku?" _eomma_ berkata dengan begitu lembut sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"_Eomma_ aku sangat merindukanmu. _Mianhae_ aku telah membun…"

"Sssttt."

_Eomma_ mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook membuatnya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa anakku bicara seperti itu? _Eomma_ melakukan ini semua karena eomma sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Bahkan nyawa _eomma_ sendiri. _Mianhae_ jika ternyata _eomma_ harus mengorbankan _dongsaeng_mu juga membuatmu tidak mempunyai teman. Tapi terkadang sesuatu harus dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan yang lain dan _eomma _memilih menyelamatkanmu."

"Benar kata _eomma_ itu _hyung_. Kami sangat menyayangimu. Walau aku tidak sempat lahir ke dunia ini tapi aku tetap merasa senang karena masih bisa melihat _hyung_ saat ini."

_Namja_ tampan itu mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tersenyum manis. Ryeowook menatap _namja_ itu dengan tidak percaya. _Namja_ itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kepada Ryeowook seakan-akan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk memeluknya. Ryeowook menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

"Apa kau adalah _dongsaeng_ku? Kenapa kau sangat tampan dan tinggi? Kau agak mirip dengan _appa_. Aku cemburu padamu," ucap Ryeowook di pelukannya.

_Namja_ itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu _hyung_ tidak senang karena mirip _eomma_?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti itu? Mirip dengan _eomma_ membuatku jadi lebih tampan," ucapnya bangga sambil melihat wajah _eomma_nya yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

Mereka semua tertawa begitu bahagia dan menyenangkan. Ryeowook bercanda dan tertawa dengan _eomma_ dan juga _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Nah Ryeowookie jaga dirimu baik-baik karena waktu kami untuk bersamamu hanya terbatas sayang," ucap _eomma_ tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook memasang tampang sedihnya.

_Eomma_ tersenyum lembut. Ia menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi karena kami. Kami berdua sangat menyayangimu. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi," lanjut _eomma_ kemudian.

Ryeowook menatap wajah _eomma_nya lalu beralih ke wajah _dongsaeng_nya yang tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan _eomma_ mereka.

"Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu _hyung_," ucapnya riang.

_Eomma_ melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Ingat untuk selalu menjaga dirimu baik-baik Ryeowookie," _eomma_ meninggalkan Ryeowook dan menggandeng _dongsaeng_nya itu pergi menjauh. _Namja_ tampan itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Ingat kata _eomma_ baik-baik ya _hyung_."

"Hei siapa namamu _dongsaeng_? " tanya Ryeowook saat sosok keduanya mulai semakin menjauh darinya secara perlahan.

"_Eomma_ memanggilku Levalas jika aku sempat lahir _hyung_. _Saranghae_," itulah perkataan terakhir yang sempat ia dengar dari _namja_ tampan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Ryeowook mengulas senyuman manisnya.

"Levalas Vermilionfall…" bisiknya pelan.

Yesung terbangun di tengah malam karena ingin membenarkan posisinya. Rasanya lehernya sedikit pegal karena bersandar di sisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan baru saja menyadari kalau ia bersandar di bahu Ryeowook sedari tadi. Walau samar dapat dilihatnya wajah terlelap Ryeowook yang damai. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah itu. Selama Yesung bersama Ryeowook mungkin baru kali ini ia mendapati Ryeowook sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada gumaman dan mimpi buruk serta stalaktit es. Hanya ada Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya.

Yesung ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Ryeowook, membaringkan dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuannya. Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri di batang pohon sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut coklat _caramel_ ikal milik Ryeowook.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah tertarik padamu," ucap Yesung pelan sambil memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Matahari pagi yang begitu lembut mulai menyinari hutan Thodien membuat Ryeowook mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Semalam rasanya ia bermimpi indah namun saat bangun ia jadi kurang mengingatnya. Yang jelas ia merasa tubuhnya lebih segar pagi ini. Ryeowook merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya serta menguap kecil. Ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang tubuhnya terbaring di atas pangkuan seseorang yang masih menutup matanya sambil bersandar nyaman di pohon, Yesung. Ia menatap wajah tampan Yesung yang masih tertidur itu dan tersenyum sejenak.

"Harus kuakui dia memang tampan apalagi saat tertidur begini," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku memang tampan kok," sebuah suara mengagetkan Ryeowook.

Ditatapnya Yesung yang membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit kesal.

"Sudah dari tadi sewaktu kau merenggangkan tubuhmu," jawab Yesung dengan santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera membuka matamu?"

Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Kalau aku bangun maka aku tidak akan pernah mendengar pengakuan tampan itu dari mulutmu."

Ryeowook kembali memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Kau menyebalkan tahu!"

Yesung kembali tertawa.

"Ya aku memang menyebalkan dan kau sangat imut. Sudah ayo cepat bangun. Apa kau begitu betah tidur di pangkuanku?"

Yesung mengejek Ryeowook sambil sedikit menampilkan seringaian khasnya.

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menghilangkan penjara air yang melindungi mereka semalam dan menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang kotor serta sedikit merapikan rambutnya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak membalas ucapanku?" tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook begitu santai menanggapi perkataannya tidak seperti biasanya.

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya.

"Suasana hatiku sedang baik saat ini jadi aku sedang tidak ingin mengajakmu bertengkar. Apa kau sudah bisa berdiri?"

Yesung bangkit berdiri dan ikut merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Ia membuka perban yang kemarin dibalutkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit takjub saat melihat luka yang ada di tubuh Yesung sudah menutup. Perban dari Zhoumi memang sangat luar biasa rupanya.

"Ternyata Mimi sangat hebat dan berguna," ucap Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

Yesung mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ini perban sihir buatanku bukan buatan Mimi. Dia hanya bertugas untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kotak perbekalan kita."

Ryeowook hanya memandang bosan ke arah Yesung yang suka tidak terima jika dirinya memuji orang lain. Padahal kalau saja seandainya Zhoumi lupa memasukkan perban itu mereka pasti sudah menunda perjalanan cukup lama karena harus menunggu luka Yesung sembuh.

"Ya terserah padamu saja ah. Aku sedang bosan berdebat denganmu."

Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yesung mengedikkan bahunya. Ia membuka kotak yang diberikan Zhoumi dan mengeluarkan sebuah baju untuknya menggantikan bajunya yang telah robek di bagian dada atas ulah Jessica. Ryeowook hanya melihat saja apa yang dilakukan Yesung tanpa banyak komentar. Rasanya wajahnya sedikit memerah saat Yesung tengah membuka pakaiannya. Ryeowook menghindari tatapan Yesung dengan berpura-pura mengambil gulungan kertas yang diberikan Zhoumi dan membukanya.

Ryeowook sedikit menatap bingung pada gulungan kertas yang diberikan Zhoumi. Tidak ada tulisan apapun disana. Hanya sebuah kertas kosong biasa.

"Tidak ada tulisannya ya? _Aperier_," bisik Yesung di dekat telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan mengagetkanku bodoh!" teriaknya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak cukup kencang karena suara seduktif Yesung yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Ck masih berani memanggilku bodoh padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku lebih pintar darimu. Lihat apa yang diberikan Mimi disana."

Yesung memasang wajah angkuhnya dan kembali duduk bersila di pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ryeowook melihat kertas yang mulai menampakkan isi tulisannya itu perlahan-lahan tidak berniat membalas ucapan Yesung. Perlahan-lahan kertas itu menampilkan sebuah peta dan ada beberapa catatan yang diselipkan oleh Zhoumi disana.

"Yesung kemari. Lebih baik kau lihat ini."

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dengan pandangan tidak tertarik namun kemudian Ryeowook dengan kesal menatapnya tajam dan mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk segera datang ke tempatnya. Yesung mau tak mau bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ada apa sih?"

Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah gambar di peta itu.

"Lihat kita bisa memakai jalan memutar agar lebih cepat sampai," ucap Ryeowook bersemangat.

Yesung sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bukan tidak tahu kenapa Zhoumi membedakan penulisan catatan yang dia pakai di peta itu. Merah untuk tanda berbahaya dan hitam untuk tanda yang lebih aman setidaknya jika Zhoumi tidak salah perkiraan. Sedangkan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook jelas-jelas memiliki warna merah.

"Hmmm… tidak perlu memutar. Sepertinya tempat itu berbahaya."

Ryeowook memasang raut wajah sedihnya.

"Tapi kan lebih cepat. Aku akan hati-hati kok tidak seperti kemarin. Ya?"

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan memohon dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yesung mendesah kesal. Sejak kapan pangeran sepertinya harus memohon seperti itu jika ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar ingin atau terpaksa?

'Jangan tatap dia Yesung. Jangan tatap dia! Aish baiklah aku kalah. Sial tatapan itu mana bisa aku menolaknya,' batin Yesung dalam hati.

Sedikit merasa menyesal bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah kalah dengan Ryeowook walau _yeoja_ itu tidak menggunakan ancaman seperti biasanya melainkan memohon. Andai Ryeowook sering-sering bersikap baik seperti ini sepertinya mereka tak perlu bertengkar lagi.

"Yesungie ayolah aku janji tidak akan ceroboh seperti kemarin. Kau bilang kita sekarang berteman masa kau tidak mau mengabulkan permohonanku? Aku memohon lho. Jarang sekali ada pangeran mau memohon. Ya?"

Ryeowook mulai merengek lagi pada Yesung yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Yesung memandang lekat arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryeowook dan kemudian menatapnya. Ia menghela napasnya berat.

"Iya iya kita lewat sana. Tapi kita tidak boleh saling berjauhan. Nanti kita berdua akan berakhir tragis disini. Kau tentu tak mau hal itu terjadi kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan cepat lalu tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Yesung.

"_Gomawo_ Yesung! Andai aku punya banyak teman sepertimu mungkin hidupku tidak akan seburuk sekarang."

Yesung tertawa kecil lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Hidupmu yang sekarang juga tidak buruk kok. Sekarang saja buktinya kau bisa bertemu denganku dan kita juga berteman jadi itu tidak buruk," ucap Yesung membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tadinya bertemu denganmu itu buruk tahu tapi lama-lama ini jadi menyenangkan."

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yesung.

"Jangan memancingku untuk memulai pertengkaran. Berjanjilah jika kita sudah menjadi raja nanti kita akan mendamaikan Traerien dan Thorenwan. Kita berteman."

Yesung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yesung.

"Aku janji."

"Nah sekarang kita berangkat jadi lepaskan aku nona Ryeowook yang manis karena aku tak bisa jalan jika terus kau peluk."

Yesung menampilkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan dan menggoda itu. Ryeowook segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung dan meninju tubuhnya pelan.

"Jangan mulai lagi kita baru berdamai!"

"Kalau bersamamu tidak seru kalau tidak bertengkar dulu."

Yesung tertawa lebar. Ia segera menyelempangkan kotak perbekalan di bahunya dan berlari kecil. Ryeowook dengan buru-buru menggulung kertas peta yang Zhoumi berikan dan mengejar Yesung cepat.

"Yesung tunggu! Katanya harus pergi bersama!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Makanya ayo. Kau yang ingin buru-buru kan?"

Yesung menyodorkan sebelah tangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Pegangan padaku ok?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Yesung. Mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka menginap semalam. Semakin menuju ke dalam hutan Thodien.

"Perjalanan kita dimulai lagi," ucap Yesung pelan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ah akhirnya ada waktu juga buat saya update ff ini. Mian bgt ya klo updatenya ngaret...

Masih adakah yg menunggu ff ini update? Gomawo sekali ya buat kalian semua. Aku jd terharu...

Ok sekarang langsung aja balas review yg masuk aja ya...^^

**Devi AF**: Gomawo ya. Yg jagain Thodien bukan cuma seorang kok. Ada banyak. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: Ini lukanya yeye uda disembuhin kok tp bukan pake kekuatan wookie. elemen air wookie punya kekuatan untuk nyembuhin dgn cara lain bkn kya yg biasanya gt. Mian ya aku pake nama Jessica, jd kebayang biasmu deh. Soalnya menurutku namanya bagus. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: mian ya lama updatenya karena satu dan lain hal. ya genderbender semacam itu tp nantinya jd GS ato BL bisa diliat di endingnya. semoga bisa puas sama endingnya. henry sepupu wookie, dia tokoh netral disini. soal mata biru dan mata emas yeye dan wookie itu memang uda keturunan jd sesuai klan mereka, thorenwan atau traerien. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: mian ga bisa update kilat ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**fieeloving13**: mian ga bisa update kilat. masalah romance tanya yewook-nya ya mau apa ga tuh dibanyakin. Gomawo uda RnR

**ryeongie**: iya kira" bgitu sepenggal flashback masa lalu wookie. sip ditanyain deh sama yewooknya mau dibanyakin ato ga romance-nya. Gomawo uda RnR

**bluerose**: tujuan mereka tercapai? hmm blm pasti sih. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: kurang dpt ya feelnya? mianhae aku bakal belajar lg. Gomawo uda RnR

**RyeoRezClouDy**: gwaenchana. hahaha wookie tetep jd yeoja ato balik lg itu nanti ada kok di akhir cerita. yg pasti hambatan akan makin bnyk. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: yap wook jd ga betah krna itu. Gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: hmm sedikit kubuka aja sbnernya yeye lbh hebat dr wookie tp kelemahan dr sihir itu boros tenaga sdngkn elemen ga trlalu boros, yah klo hp gt yg biasa sama yg android. appanya tau kok wookie ga bersalah tp appanya bersedih dgn cara yg salah, yaitu melampiaskan ke anaknya yg kebetulan mirip istrinya. Gomawo ya uda RnR

******littleyewook**: iya ini uda disuruh deket"an tuh sama gandengan biar ga ilang. Gomawo ya uda RnR

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Six*

.

.

* * *

Yesung menghela napas dengan berat. Sudah seminggu mereka berada di Thodien dan walau lewat jalan memutar yang harusnya lebih cepat mereka malah belum sampai ke bagian dalam Thodien sampai sekarang. Yesung memandang sosok Ryeowook yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya. Entah sejak kapan Ryeowook jadi terbiasa untuk menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal, mungkin saat mereka telah mendeklarasikan untuk berteman. Yesung memandang wajah damai Ryeowook saat tidur. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu pula tidak ada lagi gumaman darinya. Ia selalu tidur dengan tenang.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Ryeowook. Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari pangeran itu sebelum kemudian ia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau terbangun karena aku?"

Yesung tersenyum manis ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian mengusap matanya dan menguap.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?" tanya Ryeowook dengan posisi tetap.

Yesung mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook.

"Aku bangun pagi karena aku tidak malas sepertimu."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Aku tidak malas kok. Cuma masih ngantuk dan rasanya lelah sekali."

Yesung hanya bisa mendengus mendengar dalih Ryeowook.

"Harusnya kan aku yang bilang begitu. Lihat gara-gara ulahmu seminggu penuh ini aku harus menggunakan sihirku terus menerus. Itu menguras energiku tahu."

Ryeowook mencubit pelan pingang Yesung membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku kan juga membantumu. Bukan kau saja yang lelah," ucap Ryeowook.

"Tapi karena kau jadi _yeoja_ kemampuan fisikmu jadi berkurang. Aku selalu menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk aneh itu. Mulai dari serangga raksasa aneh, ular besar yang bisa memakai sihir, monster berbulu putih yang aku tidak tahu namanya dan masih banyak lagi lainnya."

Yesung mengangkat jari-jarinya berusaha mengingat dan menghitung berapa monster yang mereka lawan dalam seminggu ini.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Yesung.

"_Mianhae_. Tapi kan belum tentu jika tidak ada bahaya di jalan yang sebenarnya mau kita lalui sebelumnya."

Ryeowook memasang kembali wajah memelasnya di hadapan Yesung membuatnya melunak mau tak mau.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Toh semua sudah terjadi ya kita jalani saja sekarang."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ Yesungie. Ternyata kau memang yang terbaik."

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"Memang aku yang terbaik. Apa kau baru menyadarinya?"

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yesung.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ryeowook menghela napasnya pelan.

"Yesung aku ingin minum. Bisa tolong keluarkan air yang ada di kotak perbekalan?"

Yesung sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri saja?"

Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon yang selalu membuatnya kalah.

"Ok hentikan menatapku seperti itu. Kau menang."

Ryeowook tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Yesung. Yesung tak pernah bisa menolak saat ia memandangnya seperti itu.

Yesung membuka kotak perbekalan mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna _silver_ dari sana. Ia menyerahkan botol itu pada Ryeowook yang masih asyik tiduran di pangkuannya. Ryeowook menerima botol pemberian Yesung dengan senang hati. Ia membuka tutupnya dan langsung meneguknya. Baru saja ia merasakan seteguk air membasahi kerongkongannya namun air di dalam botol tersebut telah habis. Ryeowook mendesah kesal.

"Yesung kita harus mencari sungai. Minumannya habis," ucap Ryeowook sambil membalik posisi botol tersebut menunjukkan bahwa isinya telah habis.

"Untuk apa mencari sungai? Bukannya kau bisa membawa air dari seluruh Rhalech kesini? Ini hanya perkara mudah kan untuk membawa air dari dekat Thodien dan memasukkannya ke botol itu?"

Ryeowook menjitak kepala Yesung pelan.

"Apanya yang membawa seluruh air dari Rhalech? Tentu saja ada batasannya. Aku bukan dewa. Lagipula aku ingin mencari sungai karena ingin mandi dan mencuci baju. Sudah seminggu lalu aku tidak ganti baju lihat darahmu yang mengering saja masih menempel membuatku merinding. Kenapa Mimi begitu curang hanya membawakanmu baju ganti sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Nah bukankah kau juga bisa mandi dan mencuci baju di tempat ini? Demi para dewa kau pengendali air Ayrie Vermilionfall!"

Yesung yang tidak terima Ryeowook menjitak kepalanya mencubit pipi _yeoja_ manis di pangkuannya itu.

"Aduh air disini jelek dan kotor Yesungie. Lagipula aku kan menjadikan air sebagai senjata. Kalau aku menariknya dari tanah apa aku harus menjadikannya belati atau pedang dulu?"

Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan tangan Yesung yang masih mencubit pipinya.

Yesung melepaskan cubitannya lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari sungai. Aish kau ini pengendali air yang payah! Masa pengendali air harus mencari sumber air?"

Yesung mendengus sebal. Ryeowook yang tidak terima diejek seperti itu langsung bangun dari posisinya dan mencubit tubuh Yesung.

"Enak saja mengataiku payah. Rasakan nih!"

Yesung sedikit berteriak saat Ryeowook mencubitnya dan terkadang tertawa saat Ryeowook mencubit di titik gelinya.

"Ya! Hentikan! Aish!" teriak Yesung sambil menghindar dari tangan nakal Ryeowook.

"Hahaha rasakan itu pembalasanku."

Ryeowook menarik kembali tangannya dan menepuk-nepuknya. Ia mengambil kotak perbekalan mereka dan menyampirkannya di bahunya tak lupa dengan gulungan kertasnya lalu berjalan pergi. Yesung bangun dari posisinya lalu ikut berjalan bersama dengan Ryeowook.

'Kenapa aku selalu menuruti kemauannya? Aku seperti pelayannya saja padahal kan status kita sama,' batin Yesung sedih.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Yesung dan kemudian langsung menggenggam tangannya. Yesung yang sedang ada di dunianya sendiri langsung tersadar dan terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ayo kita jalan."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung lalu menarik tangannya yang tertaut dengan tangan Yesung.

Yesung memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook dari samping saat mereka sedang berjalan. Ryeowook bersenandung kecil sambil menggoyangkan pegangan tangan mereka ke depan dan ke belakang. Sesekali rambutnya yang panjang dan ikal itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Bibir mungilnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang seputih susu, dan jangan lupakan mata keemasannya yang sekarang terlihat jelas sejak Yesung menghancurkan ilusinya 3 hari yang lalu. Perasaan Yesung seakan berubah menjadi aneh saat ia menatap Ryeowook. Entah apa yang sebetulnya ia rasakan ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum walau tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yesung dengan cepat.

Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap fokus ke jalan yang mereka lalui. Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Kau menatapku seakan aku telah menghipnotismu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu sejak tadi kau terus-terusan menatapku?"

Yesung mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang bernada mengejek.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran Ayrie."

Yesung berkata dengan sedikit dingin. Ryeowook lagi-lagi terkikik geli. Setiap kali kesal Yesung akan memanggilnya dengan nama gelarnya itu.

"Aku tidak memulainya Ilosia. Aku sedang tidak ingin. Tenanglah."

Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kau tahu dimana kita bisa dapatkan sebuah sungai atau danau di Thodien ini? Kita harus bergegas," tanya Yesung berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku merasakan aliran airnya dari bawah tanah. Tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah danau yang cukup luas sepertinya. Ah sudah lama sekali aku tidak mandi. Rasanya jorok sekali."

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia membayangkan air berlimpah yang akan mengguyur tubuhnya. Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang jorok malah tergolong bersih. Ia tak akan tahan jika tubuhnya kotor dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi Yesung? Kita bisa mandi bersama," ucap Ryeowook kelewat riang.

Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu? Mandi bersama?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sementara Yesung hanya menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa kau dan aku kan sama-sama _namja_?"

Yesung menaruh telapak tangannya di wajah sambil mendesah lelah saat mendengar ucapan polos Ryeowook. Bukankah dulu dia sangat takut jika Yesung menodainya tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah kelihatan seperti sedang mengumpankan diri?

"Ryeowook jangan lupakan walau kau itu _namja_ sekarang kau berada dalam tubuh _yeoja_. Demi para dewa apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini? Kau begitu aneh! Ingin mandi lalu mengajak mandi bersama. Apa kau gila?"

Yesung setengah berteriak karena frustasi.

Ryeowook melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Yesung dan berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Yesung dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku memang menawarkan kita mandi bersama tapi apa aku menyuruhmu melihat tubuhku? Kau kan bisa mandi di ujung danau sementara aku di ujung yang satunya lagi. Lagipula kalau tidak mau kau kan tak perlu marah. Sebagai teman yang baik aku kan hanya coba menawarkan."

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Air mata mulai muncul di sudut-sudut matanya.

Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang jauh berbeda dari waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ryeowook entah kenapa menjadi sangat manja pada Yesung semenjak mereka masuk ke Thodien dan anehnya Yesung tidak keberatan sedikit memanjakan Ryeowook walau terkadang harus diiringi dengan teriakan kesal terlebih dahulu dan sedikit tetesan air mata.

"Kau bilang aku harus selalu bersamamu dan dekat denganmu? Jadi aku hanya menuruti perintahmu. Aku mengajakmu ikut mandi karena dengan itu kan kau bisa dekat denganku dasar bodoh," gumam Ryeowook kecil dan sedikit tidak jelas.

Yesung mendengar gumaman Ryeowook yang menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan ujung gaunnya itu.

"Iya iya aku mengerti maafkan aku. Aku akan berada di dekatmu saat kau mandi untuk menjagamu," ucap Yesung kemudian sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Sudah ya ayo kita berangkat lagi," bujuk Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya kembali berjalan.

"Hei ayolah aku kan sudah minta maaf kenapa kau masih marah padaku?"

Yesung sedikit menyenggol tangan Ryeowook untuk mencari perhatian _yeoja _itu. Sedari tadi Ryeowook menatap ke sebelah kirinya mengabaikan Yesung yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Diam Yesung aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" bentak Ryeowook sedikit keras membuat Yesung ikut menoleh ke arah yang sedang dilihat oleh Ryeowook dan menajamkan indranya.

Dalam sekejap Ryeowook melepaskan pegangan tangan Yesung dan berlari menuju ke tempat yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Air!" teriaknya bahagia meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula sambil memandang punggung Ryeowook yang menjauh penuh kebingungan.

"Ya! Dasar anak ini!" ucap Yesung kesal sambil berlari menyusul Ryeowook.

Cukup jauh berlari akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah danau yang ada di Thodien itu. Danau itu sangat cantik dan airnya benar-benar bersih sampai bisa merefleksikan bayangan langit dengan begitu jelas seperti aslinya. Ryeowook melepaskan kotak perlengkapan dan gulungan kertas mereka begitu saja dan langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air danau itu membuat Yesung yang melihat dari balik pohon yang ada di dekat danau itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Cukup lama Yesung menunggu ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Ryeowook keluar dari dalam danau itu. Yesung mulai panik dan mendekat ke danau mencoba mencari Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie," panggil Yesung.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dan tidak ada suara. Suasana yang sangat tenang membuat Yesung semakin khawatir.

"Jangan main-main Ryeowook. Kau ada dimana?"

Yesung kembali memanggil Ryeowook untuk membuatnya keluar.

Semakin penasaran Yesung pun segera masuk ke dalam danau. Ia melangkah perlahan di dalam danau yang airnya sudah setinggi pinggangnya sambil terus meneriakkan nama Ryeowook. Ketika ia sudah nyaris di tengah danau ia merasakan ada yang memegang kaki kanannya. Yesung nyaris saja mengeluarkan sihirnya saat tiba-tiba sosok Ryeowook muncul dari dalam air persis di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung dengan kesal.

"Hihihi. Akhirnya kau basah juga Yesungie."

Ryeowook terkikik geli memandang wajah kesal Yesung. Yesung menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian saat melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang basah dengan gaun yang menempel membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Ia segera menarik pinggang Ryeowook dan mendekap _yeoja_ mungil itu di dadanya yang bidang. Ia memandang wajah Ryeowook lekat-lekat lalu kembali menyeringai.

"Kau sudah terlalu nakal hari ini pangeran manis. Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu," bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook membuatnya gemetar.

Ryeowook berusaha untuk melawan namun apa daya rengkuhan Yesung terasa kuat dan tatapan matanya yang menusuk membuat Ryeowook sedikit bergetar. Perlahan tapi pasti Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook berusaha menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Yesung menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Ryeowook dengan lembut sebelum kemudian mencium bibir merah muda miliknya. Yesung mulai menambah intensitas ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir Ryeowook karena merasa _yeoja_ mungil itu tidak melawan perlakuannya. Ryeowook malah menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari Yesung.

Yesung menggigit kecil bibir bawah Ryeowook membuatnya melenguh pelan dan memanfaatkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Ryeowook mencoba mengecap dan merasakan manisnya seluruh tekstur bibir Ryeowook yang hangat, panas, dan juga manis. Yesung mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Ryeowook mengajaknya bermain dan seakan menjawab ciuman Yesung, Ryeowook pun ikut dalam permainan yang dimulai oleh Yesung ini. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri setelah merasa mulai kehabisan napas. Dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat manis itu walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mencium Ryeowook. Yang jelas saat bibir mereka bersentuhan Yesung merasakan luapan perasaan bahagia mengalir begitu saja di hatinya. Yesung melepas rengkuhannya pada pinggang Ryeowook dan menyentil dahinya.

"Itu hukumanmu. Jika kau nakal lagi akan kutambah hukumannya," ucap Yesung sembari berbalik untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Dan jangan main terlalu jauh. Kau membuatku cemas," lanjutnya lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ngg… Yesung…" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan gaunnya.

"Apa?" Yesung berjalan pelan tidak melihat lagi Ryeowook yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa semua teman melakukan hukuman seperti itu? Maksudku kau tahu aku tidak punya teman seumur hidupku. Hanya saudara sepupuku yang kadang bermain bersamaku," tanya Ryeowook semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung berhenti sejenak dan melihat Ryeowook yang menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinganya. Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak semuanya. Hanya untuk teman 'spesial' saja," lanjutnya kemudian berbalik pada tujuan awalnya.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yesung. Jantungnya terasa berdebar sangat kuat dan wajahnya memerah. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang muncul di hatinya saat itu ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sikap Yesung saat ini berbeda jauh dari saat sebelum mereka masuk ke Thodien dan memutuskan untuk berteman. Yesung yang sekarang bahkan tidak pernah berkomentar apapun saat Ryeowook menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal tidur. Ia dengan sukarela tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada pohon agar Ryeowook bisa tidur di pangkuannya walaupun sebenarnya posisi tidur Yesung sangat melelahkan.

Ryeowook menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air. Sebagai pengendali elemen air tentu saja Ryeowook bisa bernapas di dalam air tanpa merasa sesak. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum kemudian menyentuh bibir merah muda tipisnya itu dan membayangkan wajah Yesung yang baru saja menciumnya. Debaran di hatinya kembali muncul membuat senyum manis itu tidak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya manis,' batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

Yesung telah keluar dari dalam danau. Senyum di wajahnya tidak kunjung hilang membuatnya merasa seperti telah sakit jiwa. Ide menghukum Ryeowook dengan cara menciumnya bukan ide yang buruk, sangat baik malah. Ia menyukai ide semacam itu dan entah mengapa Ryeowook tidak melawan hukuman yang ia berikan dan terlihat menikmatinya, mungkin. Yesung berjalan menuju ke kotak perbekalan yang tadi dilempar oleh Ryeowook ke sembarang arah, membukanya, dan mengeluarkan sepotong pakaian baru yang masih kering dari dalam sana. Yesung mengganti pakaiannya di balik pohon sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang danau.

Ryeowook terlihat lebih senang mandi dengan cara menyelam. Ia hanya sesekali keluar untuk mengambil napas kemudian kembali lagi ke dalam. Yesung yang memiliki kekhawatiran sedikit berlebihan segera membuat pelindung kasat mata di sekitar Ryeowook. Paling tidak jika ada pelindung itu Yesung bisa tahu kalau Ryeowook benar-benar dalam bahaya walaupun memang kemampuan jarak pelindungnya terbatas. Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang tengah berada di dalam danau dengan posisi memungunginya. Tangan Ryeowook perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing yang ada di belakang gaunnya membuat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya.

'Aish apa yang aku pikirkan sih?' batin Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung memandang sekelilingnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ryeowook yang sedang asyik mandi disana tanpa peduli pada siapapun. Yesung melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sekitar pohon di pinggir danau itu. Rasa penasaran mulai muncul saat melihat bagian tempat itu terlihat lebih gelap dari tempat yang lainnya. Yesung mencoba berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Yesung berhenti sejenak. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat Ryeowook sebelum ia pergi namun ditepisnya rasa itu. Semakin mendekati tempat itu Yesung semakin merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari danau dengan cara mengendap-endap. Ia melilitkan gaunnya yang basah itu pada tubuhnya untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu terekspos. Ryeowook baru menyadari kebodohannya itu. Kenapa ia menyelam tanpa melepaskan gaunnya lebih dulu? Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa ia bahkan sampai berpikiran ingin mencuci gaunnya yang kotor padahal ia tak punya gaun lain? Sepertinya terlalu lama di Thodien membuat sel-sel di otaknya berkurang drastis.

Ryeowook mengintip di balik pohon dan tidak menemukan Yesung disana. Ia menghela napas lega sebelum meraih kotak perbekalan mereka. Ryeowook membuka kotak itu dan mengambil baju atasan Yesung. Ia memakai baju atasan milik Yesung yang berwarna putih itu. Baju itu cukup besar untuknya hingga bisa menutupi bagian pahanya namun yang menjadi masalah adalah bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka karena baju kebesaran itu. Ryeowook memotong sulur pohon yang ada didekatnya dengan pisau air miliknya dan melilitkannya pada bajunya hingga terlihat lebih pas pada tubuh mungilnya.

Ryeowook mulai menggantung pakaiannya di atas pohon dan menarik seluruh air yang membasahi pakaiannya. Ia berencana mengeringkan sebentar pakaian yang masih terasa lembap itu di atas pohon. Ryeowook menatap gaunnya itu. Beberapa robekan terlihat dimana-mana. Sebagian besar penyebabnya adalah karena tersangkut di ranting pohon atau karena perbuatan makhluk-makhluk Thodien yang menyerangnya. Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Setelah gaun itu sudah benar-benar kering ia akan memakainya lagi nanti.

Ryeowook kembali membuka kotak perbekalannya dan mengambil botol minum silver dari sana. Ia membawa sedikit air dari danau yang telah dipilahnya. Air yang bersih dimasukkannya ke dalam botol sedangkan yang kotor akan dikembalikan lagi ke danau. Ryeowook menyuling sendiri air untuknya dan Yesung minum. Setelah selesai Ryeowook menutup botol minum itu rapat-rapat dan menyimpannya kembali ke kotak perbekalan mereka.

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya mencari sosok Yesung yang tidak dilihatnya semenjak ia keluar dari danau. Ia mengernyit pelan saat sosok Yesung tidak juga terlihat di sekitar danau walau ia sudah berusaha menajamkan pandangannya.

"Yesung bodoh! Katanya mau menjaga di sekitar."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia berjalan pelan di sekitar danau sambil mencari Yesung.

"Yesung kau ada dimana? Apa kau masih menghukumku?" teriak Ryeowook.

Matanya tak berhenti menatap ke sekeliling danau mencari sosok Yesung. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk. Hatinya berdegup cukup kencang membuatnya bingung.

"Yesung kalau kau sedang bersembunyi kumohon keluarlah. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk."

Ryeowook kembali berteriak namun suaranya terdengar putus asa. Ia berjalan menyusuri danau namun tidak berani pergi terlalu jauh dari tempat Yesung tadi.

"Yesung jangan menakut-nakutiku. Kau membuatku ingin menangis. Yesung cepat keluar jika tidak aku akan membencimu."

Ryeowook masih mencoba memanggil Yesung. Ia menahan air mata yang telah siap keluar kapan saja. Pikiran buruk tentang Yesung yang menghilang entah kemana memenuhi pikirannya walau ia sudah berusaha menepisnya.

Sesosok bayangan perlahan mulai mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dari sisi gelap di dekat danau itu yang luput dari pandangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasakan derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya dari gemerisik suara daun-daun kering yang terinjak. Ryeowook segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia melihat sosok Yesung tengah berjalan persis menuju ke arahnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ryeowook langsung berlari menyongsong Yesung dan memeluknya erat membuat Yesung berhenti berjalan.

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau pergi sendirian tanpaku? Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu tahu."

Ryeowook masih setia mengalungkan kedua lengannya itu pada leher Yesung namun Yesung hanya diam tak kunjung memberikan respon apapun membuat pertanyaan besar di benak Ryeowook. Ryeowook mulai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Yesung untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Yesung?"

Sraaattt!

Ryeowook mundur menjauhi Yesung dengan cepat. Beruntung refleksnya bekerja disaat yang dibutuhkan. Yesung menggenggam sebuah belati di tangannya. Ia baru saja mengarahkan belati itu kepada Ryeowook membuat tabir pelindung yang ia pasang sendiri untuk Ryeowook terkoyak dan lenyap. Belati itu membuat sobekan kecil pada pakaian Ryeowook tepat di bagian dadanya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus kaget. Apa yang di hadapannya benar-benar Yesung yang selama ini selalu ada disisinya? Ryeowook memegang erat dadanya tepat di bagian yang Yesung lukai tadi, jantungnya terasa berdebar dengan begitu keras. Ryeowook menjaga jarak dari Yesung yang masih berdiam diri. Ia kembali menatap belati yang dipegang Yesung. Dari yang ia lihat belati itu pasti belati sihir karena mampu mengoyak pelindung kasat mata Yesung yang baru ia ketahui sengaja dipasang oleh Yesung sendiri padanya. Apakah _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Yesung yang seutuhnya?

Yesung kembali melangkah mendekati Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook semakin mundur.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ryeowook keras pada sosok Yesung di depannya.

"Kembalikan Yesung padaku!" perintah Ryeowook lagi.

Samar namun Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas warna mata Yesung. Bukan berwarna biru yang sangat menghanyutkan dirinya setiap kali menatap Yesung melainkan warna hitam yang seolah tidak memiliki dasar.

"Yesung… kau…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong saya balik lagi nih. Stress juga waktu pas lagi edit ini tiba-tiba entah kepencet apa jadi ke-refresh webnya. Padahal saya mau bales review...TT_TT

Yauda deh langsung saya bales aja ya...

**meymelii**: ne gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: sip saeng. Uda dilanjut kok nih. Gomawo uda RnR ya. Kalo ada koreksi, dll ngomong aja

**fieeloving13**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: tenang aja saya bakal tetep bikin perdebatan dan pertengkaran mereka walau mungkin ga sebanyak pas pertama. Kalo ada bahaya ntar saya kasih obat YeWook moment deh. Emang yakin adik wookie itu kyu? gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: memang Mimi hebat. wkwkwk. Gomawo uda RnR

**meidi96**: annyeong. selamat datang ya, semoga menikmati ceritanya. Soal adik wookie nanti hidup lagi atau malah menjemput wookie untuk tidak hidup lagi masih dirahasiakan. gomawo uda RnR

**ryeongie**: mian ya. Saya juga envy sama mereka. Saya kyanya sih ga hobi nyakitin wookie, kyanya sih #plak Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: kasian yeye kalo wookie mimpi buruk terus. Gomawo uda RnR

**dheek . enha1**: mian yg ini juga belum ada perangnya. chap depan ok?^^ Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: yakin dongsaeng wookie itu kyu? Gomawo uda RnR

**bluerose**: iya belum tentu tp bukan berarti ga bisa. Elemen angin bakal ada nanti. Gomawo uda RnR

**hawook**: uda dilanjut nih. Yakin dongsaeng wookie itu kyu? Gomawo uda RnR

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: iya uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Devi AF**: sepertinya firasat ga enaknya emang terbukti deh. Rintangan memang akan selalu ada. Gomawo uda RnR

**RyeoRezClouDy**: rintangan harus ada biar ada yewook moment dan ga ngebosenin. Gomawo uda RnR

**LQ**: annyeong juga. wookie nanti akhirnya jadi... hmm apa aja deh yg pntng sama yeye. hehehehe. umma appa yeye n wookie cuma OC, saya ga tega pake kangteuk hanchul.

**Kim Sooyeon**: oracle itu... yg jelas bukan saya karena saya lebih hebat dari oracle. wuahahahaha uhuk uhuk *dijitak krna ketawa gaje* Apapun jadinya yang penting wookie sama yeye kan?^^ wkwkwkwk. Gomawo uda RnR

**littleyewook**: jujur terharu lho ff ini ditungguin n dicariin. Gomawo uda RnR

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Seven*

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook terdiam tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Yesung yang menatapnya dingin dengan mata hitam, membuat Yesung seakan-akan tidak pernah mengenal Ryeowook dan hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang musuh. Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini. Dalam hati ia yakin bahwa sosok _namja_ yang ada di depannya adalah Yesung namun otaknya memikirkan hal lain yang lebih buruk. Jika yang di depannya bukan Yesung lalu kemanakah Yesung yang sebenarnya? Tapi jika dia benar adalah Yesung lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ingin membunuh Ryeowook?

"Yesung… aku..."

Ucapan Ryeowook kembali terhenti saat Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ryeowook, membuatnya ikut mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Yesung.

Yesung terlihat sedang membisikkan sebuah mantera membuat belati yang ada di tangannya hilang dan tergantikan dengan tombak yang selalu ia pakai untuk melawan musuh selama di Thodien.

Ryeowook semakin khawatir melihat sikap Yesung. Rasa bingung dan juga gugup mendarat di hatinya.

"Yesung apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tombak itu?"

Ryeowook tidak dapat lagi menahan nada suaranya yang bergetar. Yesung tidak menjawab satu kata pun dari Ryeowook. Ia hanya menatap Ryeowook tajam sambil memainkan tombaknya.

"Kau harus mati!" ucap Yesung dingin dan kejam.

Sesaat tubuh Ryeowook menjadi kaku. Perkataan Yesung yang diucapkan begitu dingin serasa melukai hatinya.

"Kau bukan Yesung! Yesung yang kukenal tidak akan bicara seperti itu padaku!" bantah Ryeowook dengan geram walau masih terdengar nada ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Yesung sudah mati sekarang giliranmu untuk mati," ucap Yesung kembali.

Saat itu juga perasaan Ryeowook berkecamuk hebat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tidak mungkin Yesung mati. Yesung belum mati. Sosok Yesung di depannya ini pasti hanya berbohong. Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika Yesung benar sudah mati biar aku yang membunuhmu untuk membalas kematiannya."

Ryeowook mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan membentuk sebilah pedang yang terbuat dari air di tangannya. Yesung menyeringai melihat sorot mata Ryeowook yang berubah.

"Kau lemah! Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak lebih kuat dariku?"

Yesung melemparkan pandangan menghina ke arah Ryeowook yang tidak ditanggapi oleh _yeoja_ itu. Perkataan Yesung memang ada benarnya. Ryeowook tidak lebih kuat dari Yesung. Yesung pintar menggunakan sihirnya. Ia paling ahli dalam memakai kegelapan sebagai senjatanya dan bukankah kegelapan hanya bisa dilawan oleh terang? Tidak susah untuk mencari kegelapan di hutan Thodien tapi bagaimana dengan terang?

Yesung kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Aku akan memulai dengan yang paling dasar untukmu. Jika sedang baik hati aku akan memberikan kematian yang tidak menyakitkan. _Irretiant_!"

Sebuah tali panjang entah darimana asalnya mengejar Ryeowook dan berusaha mengikatnya. Ryeowook menghindar dengan cepat. Ia melompat persis ke dahan pohon yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Tali itu tidak berhenti mengejar Ryeowook dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ryeowook kembali menghindar dan melompat ke batang pohon yang lain.

Greebb

Sulur tali itu berhasil menangkap salah satu kaki Ryeowook dan menyeretnya ke bawah. Ryeowook dengan sigap memotong tali itu dengan pedangnya. Ia sempat berputar di udara sebelum kemudian kakinya mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Seakan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk bernapas, tali itu masih terus mengejarnya membuatnya harus terus menghindar. Kesal dengan tali yang tidak berhenti mengejarnya Ryeowook segera memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghentikan pergerakan tali itu.

"_Hydra spiculum_," ucap Ryeowook.

Elemen air yang dipakainya dengan cepat berubah menjadi puluhan ribu panah yang menancapkan tali itu ke sebuah batang pohon.

"_Aqua carcer_," ucapnya lagi, memenjara tali itu dengan penjara air yang rapat dan kuat.

Ryeowook kembali berhadapan dengan Yesung sambil menjaga jaraknya. Napas Ryeowook sudah sedikit terengah-engah karena kejaran tali tadi. Yesung bertepuk tangan melihat Ryeowook berhasil mengurung tali sihirnya.

"Sudah merasa capek sayang? Bukankah aku bilang akan memulai dengan yang paling dasar? Jangan merasa lelah dulu. Masih akan ada yang lain," ucap Yesung masih dengan nada yang sama, dingin dan menusuk.

Ryeowook tidak membalas perkataan Yesung. Ia ingin sekali segera mengakhiri pertarungan menyebalkan yang sangat tidak berguna ini namun ia merasa tidak bisa menyerang Yesung. Ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Yesung yang ada di depannya ini terluka walau ia tidak tahu apakah Yesung yang ia lihat sekarang asli atau bukan.

"_Creare trepido amagire._"

Yesung kembali mengucapkan mantera sihirnya membuat retakan di tanah yang diinjak oleh Ryeowook. Disaat yang bersamaan Ryeowook mengeluarkan elemen airnya, membuat gelombang air yang cukup besar mengarah ke Yesung namun gelombang air itu dengan cepat menghilang ke dalam retakan tanah yang dibuat oleh Yesung. Ryeowook melompat dari tempatnya berdiri ketika retakan tanah itu menghampirinya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ia malah memperpendek jaraknya dengan Yesung.

"_Nox resticula._"

Seutas bayangan yang berbentuk tali segera melilit pinggang Ryeowook yang tengah berusaha menghindari retakan tanah yang diciptakan Yesung dengan melompat ke atas pohon. Tali itu menyeret Ryeowook dengan paksa untuk mendekati Yesung. Ryeowook berusaha memutus tali itu namun tali itu tidak mempan terhadap elemen air yang Ryeowook gunakan. Tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan cepat menubruk tubuh tinggi Yesung. Dengan cepat dan sangat erat lengan kiri Yesung segera merengkuh pinggang Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya bersiap mengarahkan tombaknya ke dada Ryeowook.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat melihat air mata menetes begitu saja menuruni wajah manis Ryeowook namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan kembali rasa terkejut itu dan bersiap membunuh Ryeowook dengan tombaknya.

"_Mianhae_ Yesung," bisik Ryeowook dan dengan tiba-tiba Yesung menjatuhkan tombak sekaligus tubuh Ryeowook dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Ryeowook mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja di tanah yang keras. Ia tidak segera beranjak menjauh tapi malah melihat Yesung yang memegang dadanya.

"Kau ternyata benar-benar Yesung! Yesung kumohon sadarlah."

Ryeowook mendekat semakin menghampiri Yesung yang tengah memegang dadanya. Tadinya disaat Yesung ingin menusuk dirinya, Ryeowook hanya ingin mengetes apakah benar sosok yang ada di depannya ini adalah Yesung dengan menggunakan ancaman awal yang sebenarnya sudah tak ingin dia pakai lagi pada Yesung. Sungguh Ryeowook tidak akan memakainya lagi apalagi saat dia melihat Yesung menderita.

Ryeowook terpaksa menggunakan cara itu mengingat Yesung terus saja menyerangnya membabi buta dan seolah tak sadar.

"Pergi Ryeowook! Pergi!" teriak Yesung di sela-sela erangan kesakitannya.

Ryeowook sudah melepaskan cengkraman yang ia buat di jantung Yesung dan sekarang Yesung malah sibuk memegangi kepalanya. Ryeowook bisa melihat mata Yesung yang berubah berwarna biru kembali seperti biasanya.

"Kumohon cepat pergi! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Sebelum aku lepas kendali pergi atau bunuh aku sekarang!" teriak Yesung dengan tidak sabar.

Terkadang sinar biru di matanya digantikan oleh sinar hitam dan Yesung seakan berusaha melawan keras sesuatu yang mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukan keduanya. Ada apa denganmu Yesung?"

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar saat ia terus menerus mendengar erangan kesakitan Yesung. Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Teriakan Yesung yang kesakitan entah kenapa melukai hatinya, seakan mengiris dan menyayatnya namun Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan kesakitan itu karena ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Yesung.

"Bodoh aku bilang pergi atau bunuh aku sekarang Ryeowook! Aku mohon padamu."

Suara Yesung parau dan ucapannya terbata-bata. Yesung mengerang kesakitan masih sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia berguling-guling di tanah dan sesekali membenturkan kepalanya di batang pohon. Ryeowook yang melihat keadaan Yesung segera menghentikannya dengan cepat, menahan agar Yesung tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Yesung apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau minta. Tidak bisa."

Air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk mata Ryeowook yang perlahan menuruni pipinya. Yesung mencengkram lengan Ryeowook yang menopang tubuhnya dengan erat membuat Ryeowook harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku… tidak kuat… lagi… cepat…pergi!"

Yesung segera mendorong tubuh Ryeowook menjauh dari dirinya dengan keras, membuat Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur cukup jauh darinya. Sorot mata biru Yesung sudah digantikan dengan sorot mata hitam legam. Teriakan kesakitan Yesung sudah mereda. Tatapannya kembali tajam dan dingin seolah ia bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan tatapan itu. Ryeowook terdiam dalam posisi terduduk di tanah, menatap perubahan Yesung dengan cepat.

'Apa Yesung dikendalikan? Jika iya dengan siapa lalu dengan cara apa?' batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Dasar menyusahkan! Mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil tubuh di saat aku lengah dan kesakitan. Kurang ajar. Harusnya dia kubunuh lebih dulu sebelum _yeoja_ ini," bentak Yesung seolah-olah ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah sekarang aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Bahkan jika kau membunuh Yesung disini aku tak akan melepaskanmu makhluk rendah yang mengusik tempat kediamanku. Jika aku jadi kau maka aku akan mulai berlari dari sekarang. _Obscurum callis victus_!"

Mantera yang Yesung sebutkan tadi bukan mantera biasa. Mantera itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemilik kemampuan sihir yang tinggi dan yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dihindari. Bayangan tubuh Yesung bergerak memanjang membentuk sulur-sulur yang tebal. Bayangan itu mendekati Ryeowook dengan ganas seperti makhluk yang kelaparan ingin memakan mangsanya. Ryeowook segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menjauh untuk menghindar dari sihir yang digunakan Yesung.

Ryeowook berlari dalam keadaan bimbang. Sesekali ia melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain namun bayangan itu menembus pohon berusaha menggapainya dan mengikatnya dengan keras. Jika Ryeowook terus kabur dan berlari menjauhi Yesung bisa jadi dia akan selamat namun tentu saja tidak akan ada kesempatan datang ke hutan Thodien lagi dan yang pasti dia tak akan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Dan jika ia berlari meninggalkan Yesung tentu _namja_ itu tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Hati Ryeowook terasa nyeri hanya dengan memikirkan dirinya tak bisa melihat Yesung lagi. Pertemuannya dengan Yesung memang singkat tapi segala hal yang telah mereka lalui sepanjang waktu singkat yang mereka habiskan bersama itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Lagipula bukankah Ryeowook mempunyai hutang nyawa pada Yesung? Yesung sudah menyelamatkan dirinya sewaktu pertama kali mereka datang ke hutan Thodien jadi harusnya sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas budi Yesung. Toh Yesung tidak bersalah, ia hanya terpaksa terlibat dalam masalah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil terus berlari memasuki bagian hutan yang tertutupi dengan pepohonan dan semak yang rimbun hingga membuat tempat itu terlihat sangat gelap. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak membuang tenaga sia-sia untuk bertarung dan tentu saja supaya Yesung tidak terluka.

Greebb

Sulur itu berhasil meraih kaki Ryeowook dan segera menariknya. Sulur itu merambat naik menutupi kaki dan beranjak ke pinggang serta tangannya dengan cepat membuat Ryeowook tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan. Sulur itu bahkan sudah mencapai wajahnya seakan benar-benar ingin menelan Ryeowook hidup-hidup. Kegelapan yang ada di hutan ini sepertinya memberi kekuatan lebih pada sulur-sulur yang memiliki unsur kegelapan itu.

Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya saat sulur itu sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala, membawa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang amat pekat. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas ketika ditelan oleh sulur itu bahkan tubuh Ryeowook serasa diremas oleh sulur yang makin mengeratkan lilitannya itu.

"Ugh..."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga berdarah saat lilitan dari sulur itu terasa semakin kencang. Rasa anyir dari darah memasuki bagian pengecapnya membuatnya malah bergidik ngeri. Sedikit lagi maka Ryeowook tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi. Sedikit lagi maka Ryeowook akan tewas. Di tengah keadaannya yang telah di ambang batas sadar, Ryeowook mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang menenangkan.

"Ryeowook buka matamu. Gunakan kekuatan elemenmu yang lain. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan takut Ryeowook."

Suara itu menggema di telinga Ryeowook membuatnya bimbang. Ia tidak pernah melatih elemen anginnya bahkan tidak pernah memakainya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia mencobanya tanpa latihan. Bisa-bisa Yesung juga terkena imbas dari elemen angin yang ia gunakan karena memang elemen angin punya rentang jarak serangan lebih jauh dari elemen air.

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi saat sulur itu mengekangnya lebih jauh hingga ia makin sulit bernapas. Yang penting saat ini ia harus bisa menyelamatkan diri lebih dulu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya.

"_Zephyrus procella_," bisik Ryeowook dengan pelan.

Wusshh

Secara perlahan muncul pusaran angin kecil yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi besar. Angin itu tidak melukai Ryeowook tapi sangat tajam menyayat bagian-bagian sulur itu hingga terlepas sedikit demi sedikit dari Ryeowook. Pusaran angin yang tajam bagaikan tornado itu juga menghempaskan semak-semak dan menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang ada membuat cahaya dengan cepat masuk menyinari hutan Thodien itu dan membuat sulur-sulur yang Yesung buat kehilangan tenaga dan hilang.

Brakk

Tubuh Ryeowook terhempas begitu saja ke atas tanah saat sulur-sulur itu menghilang. Untung saja jarak tubuh Ryeowook dengan tanah tidak begitu tinggi dan lagi ia jatuh di atas tumpukan dahan-dahan dan daun-daun dari pohon yang tumbang. Ryeowook bernapas dengan lega saat sulur-sulur itu menghilang. Tubuhnya memang terasa agak sakit tapi paling tidak ia jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Yesung menggeram kesal saat melihat Ryeowook berhasil menghancurkan manteranya.

"Dia tidak boleh diremehkan. Kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang kuduga," ucapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Sejenak rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali muncul. Yesung yang sekarang sudah agak kelelahan karena pemakaian sihir tingkat tinggi yang menguras energinya. Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Aarggghhh bodoh kau tidak boleh muncul sebelum aku menghabisinya!" teriak Yesung cukup kencang.

Ryeowook segera bangkit berdiri dari posisinya saat mendengar suara erangan dan teriakan Yesung. Ia segera menoleh ke tempat Yesung berada dan segera berlari menuju ke arah _namja_ yang tengah sibuk memegangi kepalanya itu. Sejenak Ryeowook bisa melihat sinar mata biru itu kembali lagi di mata Yesung. Ryeowook segera mempercepat larinya menghampiri Yesung. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi untuk bertele-tele saat Yesung yang asli telah kembali.

"Yesung cepat katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti itu supaya aku bisa membantumu!" teriak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendekati Yesung tanpa ragu dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"La… la…" ucap Yesung terbata sambil terus menahan sakit di kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa.

"La apa Yesung? Aku tidak mengerti. Sebutkan dengan jelas."

Greebb

Terlambat sudah, warna mata itu telah berganti dengan warna hitam pekat yang melebihi langit malam. Yesung mencekik leher Ryeowook dan berhenti mengeluhkan masalah kepalanya. Cekikan Yesung di leher Ryeowook mulai membuatnya sulit bernapas. Yesung dengan tega mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook, menjauhkan kakiknya dari atas tanah.

"Ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" ucap Yesung sambil menyeringai sadis.

"Yang… mau kuucapkan untukmu… adalah INI!"

Buagh

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook meninju pipi Yesung hingga _namja_ itu akhirnya melepaskan cekikannya di leher Ryeowook dan terdorong ke belakang hingga beberapa langkah.

"Auch Ryeowook itu tadi sangat menyakitkan tahu!" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena tinju dari Ryeowook.

Warna mata Yesung kembali berubah menjadi warna biru. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya melihat sifat asli Yesung yang keluar begitu saja.

"Kau sendiri hampir membunuhku bodoh jadi tentu saja aku meninju wajahmu saat kau berkata soal pesan terakhir," balas Ryeowook kesal.

Ia sudah hampir mati tercekik oleh Yesung tadi walau sebenarnya sulur itu juga sudah membuatnya nyaris mati lebih dulu.

"Itu bukan salahku. Dia yang membuatku melakukan ini semua padamu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik selagi ia masih belum sadar. Kau tidak mau pergi waktu kusuruh jadi aku hanya memberimu saran untuk menghadapiku. Gunakan kemampuan elemen anginmu lebih banyak karena elemen anginmu jauh lebih kuat daripada elemen air. Lalu sebisa mungkin kau harus membuatku terluka karena dia hanya bisa kulawan saat terluka," jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau melukaimu. Tidak ada cara yang lain?" potong Ryeowook dengan cepat begitu Yesung menyinggung soal melukainya.

"Ck sudah kuduga kau tak akan mau melakukannya. Kusuruh kabur saja kau tidak mau. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana caranya dia mengontrolku jadi cepatlah temukan jika kau tak mau melukaiku. Ugh…"

Yesung mulai kembali memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar.

"Dia akan kembali. Jaga jarak dariku," perintah Yesung dengan cepat.

Ryeowook segera menuruti perintah Yesung dan menjaga jarak darinya sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menolong Yesung. Ia tak ingin melukai _namja_ itu, tapi terkadang keadaan memaksanya. Yang penting Ryeowook tidak membiarkan Yesung berdarah, karena darah yang keluar dari tubuh Yesung itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Takut jika ia kembali kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuk kedua kalinya.

Sinar mata hitam itu kembali lagi, artinya makhluk itu telah kembali menguasai tubuh Yesung. Yesung memegangi pipinya sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Bagus juga pukulanmu untuk seorang _yeoja_."

"_Yeoja_… _yeoja_… tahu apa kau soal diriku? Aku ini _namja_ dasar bodoh! Jika aku mau aku bisa memberimu yang lebih dari itu. Kau mau?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan Yesung.

"Cepat kembalikan Yesungku makhluk aneh! Kau sangat menyebalkan dan bertele-tele. Membuatku lelah. Jika ingin membunuhku maka jangan bermain-main. Bisanya menggunakan tubuh orang lain. Memangnya kau tak punya tubuh untuk menyerang sendiri? Aha kau pasti sangat jelek karena itu kau malu menunjukkan tubuhmu di hadapan orang lain!"

Ryeowook mengomel di hadapan Yesung membuatnya geram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tsk kau yang bodoh. Aku ini tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Melawan ikan teri macam dirimu tidak harus mempertunjukkan tubuh asliku. Dan lagi makhluk berisik sepertimu harus segera dilenyapkan. Membuatku sakit kepala saja. _Furvus falx_," sebuah sabit besar dengan tongkat panjang muncul di tangan Yesung.

Yesung segera berlari mendekati Ryeowook sambil memainkan sabit di tangannya. Dengan wajah dingin ia mengayunkan sabit itu tanpa ampun saat sudah mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook dengan cepat menghindarinya.

Brakk

Dengan melakukan sedikit gerakan memutar Ryeowook menyikut bahu Yesung dengan lengan kanannya hingga _namja_ itu sedikit terperosok. Ada untungnya juga ia mempunyai tubuh mungil. Gerakannya jadi lebih lincah walau kekuatannya tak akan mampu memberikan efek banyak bagi Yesung. Yesung dengan cepat berbalik dan mengayunkan sabitnya pada Ryeowook namun Ryeowook dengan cepat melompat dan berputar ke belakang punggung Yesung.

"_Ventus ensis._"

Ryeowook membuat pedang dari angin. Sesuatu yang terlihat berkilat karena terkena cahaya di balik punggung Yesung yang dilihatnya ketika melompat ke belakang Yesung, itulah yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu terlihat seperti untaian benang tipis yang jika terkena cahaya baru akan kelihatan.

Yesung kembali berputar dan menyabit tubuh Ryeowook di belakangnya. Ryeowook dengan cepat menahan sabitan itu dengan pedang anginnya.

Krakk

Memang benar yang diucapkan Yesung sebelumnya. Elemen anginnya lebih kuat daripada elemen air. Pedang dari elemen air hanya terlihat tajam dan menggores tapi pedang dari elemen angin lain, selain tajam pedang dari elemen angin juga mempunyai perbedaan spesifik. Angin yang berputar bagaikan badai pada bentuk pedang itulah yang membuatnya lain. Buktinya sekarang sabit Yesung sudah nyaris retak karena melawan pedang Ryeowook.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Ryeowook segera bertindak cepat.

"_Ventus sicam_," ucapnya dengan cepat membentuk sebuah belati dari angin di tangannya yang lain.

Dengan sigap Ryeowook segera melompat kembali ke belakang Yesung. Ia memutar posisi pedangnya hingga tetap menahan sabit Yesung dan memotong benang-benang halus yang ada di balik punggung Yesung dengan belati anginnya. Kemudian menendang Yesung hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Itulah akibatnya jika meremehkanku makhluk bodoh!" ucap Ryeowook berseru dengan senang.

Entah mengapa ia tidak lagi ketakutan menggunakan elemen anginnya, mungkin karena mimpi tentang ibunya yang membuat hatinya lega dan tidak merasa bersalah lagi walaupun ia tidak bisa mengingat mimpi tersebut atau bisa jadi karena suara menenangkan yang mendukungnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan elemen anginnya.

"Ugh Ryeowookie kau mau membuat wajahku yang tampan ini hancur ya? Tega sekali menendangku sampai mencium tanah."

Suara sayup-syaup Yesung yang berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi pinggangnya itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu segera berlari menolong Yesung. Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Yesung. Yesung menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena tanah sambil memandang Ryeowook.

"Kepalaku jauh terasa lebih ringan sepertinya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah aku hanya memotong benang-benang tipis berjumlah lumayan banyak di belakang punggungmu. Sepertinya makhluk itu mengontrol tubuhmu melalui benang itu karena letaknya yang ada di beberapa saraf gerak dan kepalamu. Apa kau sudah kembali? Kau tak akan jadi makhluk itu lagi kan? Makhluk itu menyebalkan."

Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung yang akhirnya hanya bisa mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku kan hanya bilang kepalaku terasa ringan. Jika perkiraanmu benar soal benang itu artinya aku sudah kembali tapi jika tidak…"

Yesung memotong ucapannya dan tidak melanjutkannya.

Ryeowook segera mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yesung.

"Apa? Kau merasa sakit kepala lagi? Cepat beritahu aku," ucap Ryeowook penasaran melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Ssshhttt ada yang datang mendekat kemari," bisik Yesung sambil memfokuskan seluruh pandangan dan juga pendengarannya di hutan itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook ikut berbisik.

"Yang jelas ia adalah makhluk yang kita tidak harapkan. Mungkin dia akan segera datang," ucap Yesung kembali berbisik.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong I'm back...~

Satu chapter lagi dari saya dengan adegan pertarungan yang *coret*gagal*coret* ugh kenapa susah sekali membuat scene pertarungan? Nampaknya saya ga berbakat buat bikin yg begini... OTL

Dan disini sedikit menjelaskan aja sih kenapa Wookie jadi bisa menggunakan elemen anginnya dalam waktu singkat.

1. Karena kepepet. Power of kepepet di tiap manusia itu terkadang selalu memunculkan kekuatan lebih yang tak terduga *pengalaman pribadi saya*

2. Wookie dulu sudah sempat mengenyam(?) pendidikan tentang cara untuk mengendalikan elemen angin. Yang dia ga mau belajar itu untuk teknik tingginya, makanya tadi dia sempet ragu mau pakai apa ga. Tapi kalo pada dasarnya udah bisa walau lama ga dipake tubuh pasti uda inget dong ya?^^

Oke daripada saya kebanyakan cerita mending langsung bales review aja ya...^^

**meidi96**: ah adegan itu tidak ada kok. Nanti malah buat Yeye ga kuat iman. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869**: bisa dibilang semacam kerasukan gt sih saeng. Huaaa aku emang susah bgt bikin deskripsi latar+suasana Thodien karena di kepalaku cuma berupa hutan hujan yg gelap gitu. Dan karena ga ada yg berani masuk ke Thodien kecuali dua orang nekat itu jadinya ga kutambahin karakter lain. Wkwkwk agak ngebut ya? Jujur aku masih bingung saeng gimana kasih jedanya biar ga kebut-kebutan, maklum mantan pembalap sih dulu #plak Gomawo banget ya saeng uda RnR. Kasih masukan lagi ok?^^

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: itu Yeye appa kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds**: Kesempatan dalam kesempitan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin... XD itu Yeye cuma dikendaliin kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: yes itu Yeye kok yg nyerang. Gomawo uda RnR

**dheek . enha1**: yg nyerang Yeye kok. Sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kirefa**: annyeong...^^ ne gwaenchana. Itu Yeye kok bukan monster. Ye mesum itu uda naluri(?) tp kan dia mesumnya kalo sama Wookie doang. Gomawo uda RnR

**ceicoung**: selama masih ada yang mau baca ff ini pasti kulanjut kok. Ah yakin bener adiknya Wookie itu Kyu? Berapa persen nih yakinnya?^^ Gomawo uda RnR

**Devi AF**: ah tahu aja udang di balik batunya... XD Itu Yeye ga kenapa-kenapa kok tenang aja ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: Kurang hot ya? OTL. Saya masih kurang bisa bikin adegan intimate romance soalnya... TT_TT I'm lacking at intimate romance so much. Gomawo uda RnR

**lailatul . magfiroh**: annyeong juga. Boleh kok, gomawo ya. Bukan hipnotis sih tp lebih kaya dikendalikan. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark**: bener nih yakin? Berapa persen?^^ Yeye ga kena sihir kok. Cuma dikendaliin aja. Gomawo uda RnR

**littleyewook**: yap disini ada kok hat hat ciat-nya wkwkwkwk. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: aigo terharu sekali ff ini uda ditunggu dan dirindukan *sobs* wkwkwk yg jaga di hutan itu jomblo mungkin makanya dia sirik liat YeWook ciuman. Gomawo uda RnR

**ddangkomom**: Yeye ga jadi zombie kok. Masa ganteng gt jd zombie? Aku ga tega...~ Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: Yesung dikendaliin. Kra-kira disini Wookie uda unjuk gigi belum? Kerajaannya bisa bersatu? hmmm... ga janji ^^v Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: wkwkwk sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**dyahYWS**: sip uda dilanjut nih. Gomawo uda RnR

**Sungie12**: sip uda dilanjut nih. Gomawo uda RnR

**RyeoRezClouDy**: Tenang tenang. Uda kejawab kok di chap ini. hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**hawook**: hmm nanti jg tahu kok, siapa yg jadi. Yeye dikendaliin huweeee... Gomawo uda RnR

**chen clouds**: ne gwaenchana. Yeye dikendaliin. Gomawo uda RnR

**LQ**: bukan dihipnotis sih. Cuma dikendaliin kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**clovery94**: iya nih. Kayaknya ceritanya bakal panjang deh. Bakal ngebosenin ga nih? Gomawo uda RnR

**sarrahELFclouds**: hehe baru saya mau ngepost ternyata chingu review, jadi saya update dulu deh. Hehehe pasti dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

Gomawo buat semua reader, reviewer, siders *kalau ada*, dan semua yg uda follow dan favorite cerita ini. Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Mind to RnR please?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: A Prince for A Princess  
**

**Author: KJR3497  
**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure  
Rating: T++  
**

**Length: Chapter (8/...)  
**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!  
Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll  
Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Eight*

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook masih berada di posisi memeluk Yesung sementara Yesung merengkuh pinggang Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mewaspadai bahaya yang segera menghadang.

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu besar dari arah tempat yang gelap itu membuat mereka tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun dari sumber suara itu berasal.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Ryeowook ketika ia melihat warna merah menyala yang samar dari suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat itu.

'Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia yang datang,' batin Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Pasang pelindungmu sekarang Ryeowookie," perintah Yesung dengan nada tegas seolah tak ingin ucapannya dibantah oleh siapapun.

"Tapi Ye…"

"Kubilang sekarang!" sela Yesung menghentikan protes Ryeowook, membuat pangeran itu mau tidak mau segera membuat pelindung dari air untuk melindungi dirinya dan Yesung.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melindungiku. Lindungi dirimu sendiri. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Ambil kotak perbekalan dan map kita disana lalu segera kembali kesini. Kita akan segera lari dari sini," lanjut Yesung sambil menatap kedua mata Ryeowook dengan tatapan serius.

Ryeowook segera mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelindung air yang dipasangnya pada Yesung dan segera berlari membereskan seluruh perlengkapan mereka, memasukannya ke dalam kotak perbekalan serta mengambil map.

Yesung sendiri masih waspada dengan mahkluk yang akan datang menyerang mereka. Ia membuat pelindung untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga mengeluarkan tombak yang selalu digunakannya untuk bertarung.

Ryeowook hendak kembali ke tempat Yesung saat sebuah jaring melingkupi tubuhnya, namun jaring itu terhalang oleh pelindung Ryeowook.

Sraatt

Dengan sebuah belati Yesung segera memutus jaring yang dengan perlahan memusnahkan pelindung air Ryeowook itu dan segera menarik Ryeowook menjauh. Ia melempar tombaknya ke arah jaring itu berasal namun sayang puluhan jaring lain muncul dan segera menangkap serta meremukkan tombak itu dengan mudahnya.

Ryeowook terkesiap saat tombak itu hancur begitu saja. Tentunya tombak Yesung bukan cuma sekedar tombak biasa. Tombak Yesung adalah tombak sihir yang akan sangat sulit dimusnahkan jika tidak memiliki sihir yang setara atau lebih tinggi tingkatannya.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung yang tengah mendekapnya. Yesung terlihat begitu serius, mata birunya menyala terang bagaikan sebuah nyala api biru yang menghanguskan.

"Yesung tombaknya…"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi nanti," ucap Yesung dengan cepat menyela ucapan Ryeowook yang belum selesai.

Matanya terus menerus fokus ke arah dimana sebuah warna merah menyala di dalam kegelapan mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"Keluar kau makhluk busuk. Apa kau takut setelah kehilangan boneka yang bisa kau permainkan seenaknya?" ucap Yesung menantang membuat Ryeowook ikut memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Yesung.

Duumm duumm duumm

Bunyi langkah kaki yang begitu besar perlahan makin mendekat. Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook dan segera beranjak menjauh dari sumber suara itu, menjaga jarak mereka.

Sesosok makhluk dengan tiga bola mata berwarna merah menyala dengan ukuran yang bukan main besarnya mendatangi mereka. Makhluk itu berbentuk laba-laba raksasa dengan warna coklat tua yang dipadu dengan abu-abu. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh bulu-bulu halus dan tipis. Kedelapan kakinya besar dan tajam seperti mempunyai mata pisau di masing-masing bagian. Mulutnya dipenuhi oleh jaring-jaring yang siap dibidikkan kapan saja. Secara keseluruhan makhluk di hadapan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa digambarkan dengan satu kata, mengerikan!

"Akhirnya kau menampakkan sosokmu yang sesungguhnya," ucap Yesung dengan nada dingin membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap Yesung dan sang laba-Taba bergantian.

"Dia yang mengontrol dirimu? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan hanya la…"

"Khu khu khu ternyata kau yang telah menghancurkan kendaliku atas _namja_ itu ya _yeoja_ mungil? Tidak kusangka kau cukup hebat juga sampai bisa menemukan benang pengendaliku."

Perkataan Ryeowook disela oleh sang laba-laba. Ryeowook cukup terkejut saat laba-laba itu bisa berbicara sedangkan Yesung malah menanggapinya dengan biasa. Bukankah banyak binatang yang bisa bicara? Zhoumi salah satu contohnya.

"Yesung dia bisa bicara," bisik Ryeowook dengan polosnya sambil memandang Yesung.

Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya. Terkadang Ryeowook begitu pintar tapi terkadang kepolosannya melebihi seorang anak kecil. Sifat Ryeowook memang berubah-ubah dan sangat tidak terduga.

"Tentu saja dia bisa bicara. Dia bahkan bisa memakai sihir jadi bicara tentu bukan perkara sulit baginya Ryeowookie," jawab Yesung dengan sabar menanggapi kepolosan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk imut lalu kembali menatap sang laba-laba.

"Yesung tadi dia bilang aku sudah berhasil membebaskanmu dari benang pengendalinya jadi kau tidak akan berubah kan?" bisik Ryeowook lagi kepada Yesung.

"Sepertinya tidak. Buktinya tadi aku bisa menolongmu. Lain ceritanya jika aku kena benang pengendalinya lagi. Asal kau tahu dia cukup hebat sampai bisa membuatku lengah dan kalah," jawab Yesung sambil ikut berbisik pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi kenapa waktu kau dikendalikan kau cuma bisa pulih jika terluka? Aku masih penasaran."

Ryeowook kembali berbisik pada Yesung sambil melirik sang laba-laba yang sepertinya menatap mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu karena mereka berbicara dengan cara berbisik-bisik sedari tadi.

"Entahlah. Kau bilang benang pengendalinya ada di seluruh alat gerak dan juga kepalaku kan? Kemungkinan dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat terluka benang itu akan kehilangan sinyalnya sementara karena saraf-saraf di seluruh tubuhku sedang mengirimkan sensor rasa sakit ke otak. Lagipula jika aku terluka sepertinya ia juga merasakan sebagian dari rasa sakit yang kualami sehingga lebih mudah menekan dan mengontrolnya saat rasa sakit itu menyerang," jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dirinya telah mengerti dengan penjelasan Yesung.

"Sudah selesai acara kalian untuk berbisik-bisik dan menyusun strategi?" suara sang laba-laba tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook segera menatap sang laba-laba yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar itu. Ryeowook berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Ia mengulas senyum kecil pada sang laba-laba.

"Eumm tuan laba-laba tidak bisakah kau melepaskan kami? Kami tidak berniat mengganggu siapun disini," ucap

Ryeowook berusaha memberikan penawaran pada sang laba-laba.

"Tidak mengganggu? Apa masuk ke dalam sarangku tanpa ijin dan mengusik ketenanganku itu yang dinamakan tidak menganggu?"

Sang laba-laba membalas ucapan Ryeowook. Mata merahnya menatap dingin ke arah Yesung. Ryeowook segera melihat raut wajah Yesung yang sedikit terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih sebenarnya? Kenapa kau sampai bisa masuk ke sarangnya dan mengganggunya?" tanya Ryeowook sebal.

Yesung hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku penasaran karena daerah sarang tuan laba-laba ini memiliki penampilan paling gelap dari yang lain dan juga jangan lupakan aura yang terasa begitu kuat dari dalam sana. Saat aku masuk aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara hingga akhirnya aku melepaskan sihirku disana."

Yesung menjelaskan dengan suara pelan, malu akan tindakan bodoh yang dibuatnya.

"Peraturannya tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari hutan ini setelah mengganggu ketenanganku," ucap sang laba-laba.

Ia mengeluarkan benangnya ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook membuat kedua orang itu berpencar ke arah yang berlainan untuk menghindar dari serangan sang laba-laba. Benang itu terbagi menjadi dua dan kemudian mengejar Yesung dan Ryeowook di tempat yang berlainan.

"Yesung!" teriak Ryeowook saat dirinya dan Yesung dibawa menjauh karena kejaran benang-benang tersebut.

Yesung tidak bisa menjawab Ryeowook atau bahkan mendekat ke arahnya. Benang-benang itu benar-benar memisahkan keduanya.

Yesung berhenti sejenak di atas sebuah pohon dan segera menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat dirinya tak terlihat dan memasang pelindung. Ia ingin segera pergi ke tempat Ryeowook. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook saat ini bahkan lebih dari ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

Krraak

Pelindung yang dibuat oleh Yesung terkoyak saat benang yang mengejarnya itu menggumpal menjadi satu ikatan tajam dan menembus bagian pelindungnya.

"Kurang ajar. Ia tahu aku memakai sihirku dan menyembunyikan diri," umpat Yesung.

Dengan kesal dipegangnya benang-benang itu dan dicengkramnya dengan erat.

"_Fragor_," ucap Yesung cukup keras dan sebuah ledakan tercipta dari tangannya, menghanguskan benang-benang itu hingga menjadi abu.

Ledakan itu tidak membuat tangan Yesung terbakar, hanya saja sisa benang yang lengket menempel di tangannya.

"Sangat menjijikan," maki Yesung saat melihat tangannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Yesung segera mencari Ryeowook namun benang-benang dari sang laba-laba terus mengejarnya dan membuatnya cukup kewalahan. Tenaga Yesung sudah hampir habis karena dipergunakan sang laba-laba untuk bertarung melawan Ryeowook sebelumnya dan hal itu membatasinya dalam menggunakan sihir.

"Ugh seakan tidak ada habisnya," keluh Yesung.

Ia mengambil napas sejenak dan mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil tindakan.

'Ini harus segera disudahi sebelum aku kehabisan tenaga dan jadi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa,' batin Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung menghentikan larinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi benang-benang yang masih mengejarnya. Dengan gerakan sigap ia segera berlari menembus benang-benang itu dan meledakkannya dengan cepat. Yesung kembali ke tempat laba-laba itu berdiam, tidak menghiraukan cairan lengket yang membasahi beberapa anggota tubuhnya akibat meledakkan benang-benang itu secara brutal.

"Kemampuanmu cukup berkembang ternyata setelah sempat melawanku sebelumnya. Sebagai tanda penghargaan aku akan membiarkanmu menyerang duluan," ucap sang laba-laba dengan sombong.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Ledakan keras terdengar dari tempat Ryeowook berlari. Ia jadi cemas memikirkan tentang Yesung namun benang-benang dari si laba-laba terus saja mengejarnya tanpa henti. Ryeowook memusatkan pikirannya untuk melawan benang-benang itu sambil terus berlari. Ia memikirkan pelajarannya dulu dalam mengendalikan angin. Ada satu cara untuk mengentas semua benang-benang ini tapi Ryeowook masih takut untuk menggunakannya, apalagi setelah kejadian itu.

Ryeowook ingin memperhitungkan dahulu senjata yang akan dipakainya namun suara ledakan dari sisi hutan membuatnya semakin gugup apalagi dia harus berpikir sambil berlari menghindari benang-benang itu yang tentunya menguras tenaganya.

Greepp

Sebuah benang berhasil mengejar dan meraih sebelah kaki Ryeowook serta melilitnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Ryeowook terperosok ke belakang.

"Ugh kurang ajar. Tidak ada cara lain sepertinya," keluh Ryeowook pasrah.

"_Ventus circuitio_," ucap Ryeowook dan saat itu juga muncul pusaran-pusaran angin dalam jumlah banyak dengan bentuk menyerupai roda gigi yang tajam di sudut-sudutnya. Angin itu dengan putaran cepat dan tajam memotong benang itu sampai potongan terkecilnya.

Ryeowook berdiri di sebuah batang pohon tidak jauh dari pusaran angin-angin itu. Ia segera memasang pelindung dari air di sekitar tubuhnya. Angin itu menghilang secara perlahan bersamaan dengan hancurnya benang-benang laba-laba yang mengejarnya. Ia menatap sendu sejenak memikirkan hal yang baru saja dilakukannya. Teknik itu adalah teknik yang digunakannya untuk berlatih sewaktu kecil dan juga teknik yang membuat _eomma_nya meninggal. Sekarang ia telah mampu melakukannya walau harus dalam keadaan terdesak.

"_Eomma_ aku berhasil melakukannya," ucapnya lirih.

Duuaarr

Suara ledakan kembali didengarnya dari tempat sang laba-laba tadi. Dengan cepat Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat laba-laba itu berada. Tidak salah lagi Yesung pasti sedang bertarung dengan si laba-laba itu. Ryeowook semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Sraatt

Tubuh Ryeowook berputar di udara secara reflek saat sebuah tangan laba-laba yang tajam menghujam batang pohon tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Ryeowook berhasil mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulus. Ia terus berlari menuju ke arah Yesung. Walau cukup jauh, bisa dilihatnya Yesung yang terlempar keras hingga membentur sebuah batang pohon besar karena serangan dari sang laba-laba.

"Yesung!"

Ryeowook berteriak saat melihat itu. Ia memaksa kaki mungilnya yang telah kelelahan untuk berlari lebih cepat menuju ke tempat Yesung. Yesung terperosok, ia mencoba untuk bangun namun ia kembali terjatuh walau tak sampai menyentuh tanah karena Ryeowook sudah berada di depannya dan menopangnya. Ryeowook menepuk pipi Yesung pelan.

"Yesung apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dalam sekali serang… tenagaku sudah hampir habis," ucapnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tapi dia kuat Yesung. Tidak mungkin hanya sekali ser…"

"Sshhtt… biar aku yang menanganinya oke? Kau menjauh dulu dari sini dan pasang pelindungmu. Aku tak mau kau terluka."

Yesung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Ryeowook, membungkamnya hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Bodoh aku juga tak ingin kau terluka. Aku akan ikut bertarung Yesung. Jangan anggap aku lemah."

Cuupp

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas.

"Jangan membantahku dan turuti ucapanku jika tidak aku akan menciummu lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak lemah tapi sekarang aku mau kau menuruti perkataanku. Aku tidak bisa fokus jika bertarung sambil memikirkan keadaanmu. Tolong jangan membantah."

Yesung menatapnya dengan serius membuat Ryeowook mau tidak mau menurut kepadanya.

Ryeowook melepaskan pegangannya pada Yesung membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu untuk berdiri.

"Cepat pergi Ryeowookie," ucap Yesung terdengar lebih halus.

Ryeowook menuruti Yesung mau tak mau. Dengan perlahan ia menjauh dari tempat Yesung dan memakai pelindungnya namun matanya tidak beralih dari sosok Yesung yang ada di depan.

Yesung menoleh sebentar ke arah Ryeowook dan tersenyum kecil walau Ryeowook tak akan dapat melihatnya. Paling tidak sekarang ia bisa bertarung dengan lebih serius jika tidak mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya yang masih ada Yesung merapalkan mantera pelindungnya untuk Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu memakai pelindung yang dilapisi pelindung.

"_Obscurum ensis_."

Sebuah pedang dengan warna emas pada pegangannya dan warna hitam pada bilahnya muncul di tangan Yesung. Yesung menancapkan pedang itu ke batang pohon tempatnya berpijak, menjadikannya sebagai penopang untuk tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

"Sudah merasa lelah anak muda? Apa kau menginginkan kematianmu sekarang? Aku akan membuatnya cepat dan tak menyakitkan, bagaimana?"

Sang laba-laba meluncurkan ejekannya di hadapan Yesung membuat _namja_ itu merasa kesal.

"Diam kau laba-laba jelek. Aku tak akan mati sebelum berhasil membunuhmu dan lolos darimu."

Yesung menyeringai.

"_Umbra exemplum_," lanjut Yesung kemudian.

Seketika itu juga dari tubuh Yesung muncul sinar hitam yang menggelapkan hutan itu membuat sang laba-laba tidak dapat melihat posisi Yesung saat ini.

Sinar itu tidak berlangsung lama namun cukup membuat sang laba-laba kaget ketika sinar itu hilang dalam sekejap. Pandangan sang laba-laba berkabut dan mata merahnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dalam penglihatannya Yesung bisa dengan seenaknya berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain seperti melakukan teleportasi, bahkan menginjak tubuhnya pun bisa. Dengan marah sang laba-laba mengibaskan kedelapan tangannya dan menggunakan benangnya untuk menangkap Yesung namun hasilnya nihil, benang-nya hanya akan menembus tubuh Yesung yang seperti transparan dan kemudian menghilang.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Ryeowook dapat melihat sang laba-laba yang bingung menyerang entah siapa dan Yesung yang masih bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya sambil memegangi pedangnya membuatnya jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun Ryeowook mengingat kata Yesung jika ia ingin menyerang sang laba-laba dalam sekali serang dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengacaukan sihir yang Yesung buat.

Yesung bernapas terengah-engah berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Mata abu-abu sang laba-laba menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah masuk dalam ilusi yang dibuat oleh Yesung barusan, namun Yesung tidak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Begitu pikirannya teralihkan atau tenaganya habis maka sihir itu akan hilang. Ia menoleh sebentar ke tempat Ryeowook. Tampaknya _yeoja_ itu tidak ikut terkena ilusi yang diciptakan Yesung karena sekarang ia memandang lurus tepat dimana Yesung yang sebenarnya berada.

"Syukurlah pelindungnya masih bekerja. Dia tidak terkena ilusinya," ucap Yesung pelan sebelum kemudian kembali memusatkan pikirannya.

Sang laba-laba begitu keras kepala menyerang tanpa henti membuat Yesung jadi makin kewalahan untuk menghadapinya. Wajah tampan Yesung telah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Sedikit lagi dan ia tak akan mampu menahannya. Yesung menyerah, ia mencabut pedangnya dan segera melompat ingin menebas sang laba-laba. Begitu sihirnya terlepas mata sang laba-laba kembali berwarna merah dan pandangannya tak lagi berkabut. Ia bisa melihat posisi Yesung dari sudut matanya. _Namja_ itu hendak menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

Braakk

Yesung dengan cepat terpental kembali menghantam sebuah batang pohon dan jatuh menimpa beberapa cabang pohon sebelum akhirnya tergeletak di tanah karena sabetan dari salah satu tangan sang laba-laba.

"Dasar bodoh. Reflekku sangat cepat. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sekarang nikmati kematianmu."

Sang laba-laba segera mengarahkan dua buah tangannya yang tajam hendak menusuk Yesung.

"TIIIDAAAKKK!"

Secara tiba-tiba Ryeowook sudah berada di depan tubuh Yesung dan mendekap tubuh Yesung dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia memang melihat pertarungan Yesung dari jauh dan ketika Yesung menghantam pohon karena serangan laba-laba itu, Ryeowook segera berlari mendatanginya mengabaikan semua pesan Yesung agar ia tak mendekat.

Bruusshh

Wuusshh

Sebuah gelombang air yang besar menyerang sang laba-laba dan seakan tak puas dengan gelombang air itu tiba-tiba hembusan angin dingin menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Dua buah serangan langsung itu membuatnya kaku seakan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang laba-laba saat melihat kedelapan kakinya yang mulai membeku menjadi sebuah es.

Es itu merambat secara pelan menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke atas kepalanya membuatnya menjadi sebuah balok es raksasa.

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat tangan Yesung mengusap punggungnya.

"Ryeowook buka matamu dan lihat ke belakang."

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat mata Yesung yang nampak serius memandang sesuatu di belakangnya sebelum kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Yesung.

"Lihat itu. Apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Saat itu yang ada di pikirannya hanya menyelamatkan Yesung dari laba-laba itu walau harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya kacau dan emosinya tak dapat terkontrol. Di dalam hatinya hanya ada satu suara dan suara itu adalah keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Yesung.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" lanjut Ryeowook mengusap pipi Yesung yang sedikit berisi itu.

Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook yang mengusap pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah cemas. Sekarang lebih baik kita cepat pergi. Aku takut balok es itu tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama dan lagi aku telah kehabisan tenaga," ucap Yesung sembari mencoba untuk berdiri.

Ryeowook menopang kedua bahu Yesung ikut membantunya berdiri. Yesung benar-benar merasa lemas saat ini hingga rasanya ia harus memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Pertarungan dengan sang laba-laba benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktu. Mereka sudah menggunakan tenaga untuk bertarung dari pagi hingga matahari akan terbenam bahkan tanpa makanan sama sekali.

Kraakk

Bunyi itu membuat Yesung menoleh ke arah balok es berisi laba-laba itu dengan cepat. Mata merah sang laba-laba menatap penuh kebencian kepada Yesung. Ia berusaha bergerak mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari balok es tersebut.

"Ryeowook ayo cepat kita pergi," ucap Yesung panik.

Ryeowook segera mengambil semua perlengkapan mereka dan meraih tangan Yesung yang terulur kepadanya kemudian secepat mungkin mereka berlari. Hari sudah gelap dan matahari sudah masuk ke dalam tempatnya sejak tadi membuat keduanya kesulitan mencari jalan. Mereka berdua terus berlari memaksakan kaki-kaki yang telah kehabisan tenaga itu untuk menghindar dari tempat sang laba-laba sejauh mungkin.

"Yesung kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook di sela-sela mereka berlari.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu yang penting kita melarikan diri dulu," ucap Yesung terus menarik-narik tangan Ryeowook yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah berlari Yesung dan ini sudah malam kita harus segera mencari tempat untuk beristirahat," keluh Ryeowook sambil menghapus peluh di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Iya aku mengerti maafkan aku tapi kita kurang jauh darinya. Aku takut dia bisa mengejar kita. Tenagaku sudah habis Ryeowookie dan aku sendiri sudah lemas tolong bersabarlah."

Ryeowook memandang punggung Yesung dan menghela napasnya. Ucapan Yesung tadi terlihat seperti sedang memohon, membuatnya tak tega untuk menambahkan argumen lain. Lagipula mereka sedang berlari jadi jika mereka terus berbicara tentu saja itu hanya akan mengurangi tenaga mereka.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memasuki area hutan yang sangat aneh. Hutan itu dikelilingi oleh kabut tipis berwarna keunguan. Walau gelap Ryeowook masih dapat dengan jelas melihatnya.

"Yesung sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini."

"Kenapa Ryeowookie?"

Yesung menjawab seadanya. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan tidak fokus lagi sehingga ia tidak bisa memperhatikan keadaaan sekelilingnya.

Mengingat Yesung yang sudah kelelahan Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan kembali perkataannya walau hatinya merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan aura keunguan yang dipancarkan oleh bagian hutan itu. Yesung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Ryeowook dan membungkuk, menopangkan tangan pada kedua pahanya sambil bernapas terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung terjatuh dan berbaring di tengah-tengah hutan itu dengan napas tersendat-sendat.

"Yesungie _gwaenchana_?"

Ryeowook segera menghampiri Yesung dan mengusap keringatnya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Yesung menutup matanya pelan dan berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar, ia tertidur.

"Yesung perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan tidur disini," ucap Ryeowook lirih namun terlambat sudah.

Yesung sudah tertidur dan Ryeowook tidak mungkin tega membangunkannya lagipula ia sendiri juga kelelahan setelah sepanjang hari ini harus bertarung dan berlari.

Ryeowook ingin tetap terjaga dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya untuk mewaspadai jika saja perasaan tak enaknya terbukti. Ia terus berusaha untuk membuka matanya namun suasana hutan yang diselimuti oleh kabut ungu itu seakan memanjakannya dan memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Ryeowook menguap. Matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Mungkin tidur beberapa saat tidak akan membahayakan, begitu pikirnya. Ryeowook menyerah dan membiarkan seluruh alam bawah sadar menguasainya. Ia berbaring di samping Yesung dan meletakkan kepalanya di sebelah tangan Yesung yang terbuka, menyamankan diri di sana.

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur Ryeowook sempat mengingat pesan yang diberikan Zhoumi padanya sebelum ia berangkat ke Thodien. Tolong berhati-hatilah pada hutan hipnotis, begitulah pesan Zhoumi yang diingatnya namun Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Pikirannya sudah tidak fokus dan yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah tidur dan menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun karena merasakan deru napas hangat seseorang di ceruk lehernya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Yesung tengah berada di atasnya dan menindih tubuhnya. Kepalanya terbenam di antara ceruk leher Ryeowook.

"Ngg… Yesung kau sudah bangun?"

Ryeowook mengusap matanya pelan dan berusaha mengangkat kepala Yesung dari ceruk lehernya. Ia merasa kaget saat melihat ada kabut samar berwarna keunguan di kedua bola mata biru milik Yesung. Yesung menggenggam salah satu tangan Ryeowook yang memegang sisi kepalanya dan mulai menjilati kelima jarinya satu per satu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya bagaikan sebuah permen lollipop dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha putih Ryeowook yang terekspos karena ia masih menggunakan baju atasan longgar milik Yesung.

"Ngghh… Yesung apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat sentuhan Yesung mulai memberikan sensasi yang aneh bagi tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Ryeowookie," ucap Yesung melepas jari telunjuk Ryeowook dari dalam mulutnya.

Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas kemudian ia mulai beralih menciumi ceruk leher Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook merasa geli. Tangan Yesung yang satunya tidak berhenti bermain-main di paha mulus Ryeowook dan semakin merambat ke bagian atas.

"Yesung… ada apa ini?"

Ryeowook menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sangat sulit berbicara dengan baik dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut namun penuh dengan gairah dan cinta. Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Secara tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Seluruh lelah yang dirasakan tubuhnya hilang dalam sekejap berganti dengan sebuah perasaan meledak-ledak yang muncul di hatinya. Perasaan ingin memiliki Yesung dan perasaan mencintainya serta tak ingin melepasnya. Secara perlahan kabut ungu itu mulai menyelimuti kedua bola mata emas milik Ryeowook, menghilangkannya dalam gairah dan cinta yang dirasakannya.

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook bisa merasakan deru napasnya dan menggeliat kecil di bawah kungkungan Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Yesung dengan suara _husky_-nya tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan.

Yesung segera melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut lalu memainkan tangannya di atas perut Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menikmati segala perlakuan Yesung padanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu untuk melakukan segalanya. Disaksikan oleh gelapnya malam, pepohonan rimbun dengan akar gantung yang berusia tua, dan deru angin malam sebagai saksi bisu serta bulan purnama yang bersinar samar-samar.

Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa area yang mereka masuki saat ini adalah hutan hipnotis. Hutan dengan kabut keunguan yang setiap malamnya mengorek perasaan terdalam yang ada pada setiap orang, membuat mereka mengakui hal yang terpendam secara tidak sadar. Menggunakannya untuk memecah belah atau untuk menyatukan, tergantung pada hati setiap manusia.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huwaaa cerita macam apa ini? Kenapa jd begini ya? Saya jd bingung sendiri. Mianhae sudah lama saya ga update sepertinya. Bersamaan dengan ff ini saya pengen bilang kalo saya hiatus sementara. Sebenernya ga mau juga hiatus tp karena pc saya rusak dan ngetik di hp itu banyak godaannya dan sangat susah bin ribet jadi ya saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Sekali lagi mianhae ne?^^ Saya bersyukur kalo ada yg masih mau nungguin ff ini update. Terima kasihku untuk kalian semua.

Ah dan saya ingin sedikit menjelaskan kalau Yesung itu dikontrol bukan dirasuki. Kalo dikontrol kan seakan Yesung itu robot tp kalo kerasukan jd lbh kaya ada setan yg masuk ke tubuhnya. Nyahahahaha.

Nah untuk yg berharap lebih dr adegan terakhir yang aneh itu mian krna kalian harus kecewa. Saya sendiri masih mikir keras setelah nulisnya. Kenapa saya ampe bisa bikin adegan terakhir yg menjurus itu. Dan keliatan kan betapa canggungnya saya nulis adegan terakhir? Jadi maafkanlah...^^

Saya bales review dulu ok? :)

**septy3424:** wah uda penasaran sama endingnya ya? Tp ini baru mw nyampe tengahnya? Mw ga ditungguin? Hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**hana:** hehehe ne uda lepas kok kendalinya. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloudsarrah:** kalo soal drama nanti ada saatnya kok. Kalo dipanjangin... hmmm... gimana ya? Tiap chapter uda ada scenenya sndiri dan emg dibuat 3k+ jadi mian kalo krng pnjg ya. Gomawo uda cinta dan jg RnR ff ini

**Angels15:** Ne uda semangat kok. Tp pc-nya nih yg ga mw diajak semangat. Uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**dyahYWS:** sip uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon:** Hehehe. Jjinjayo? Gomawo ya uda RnR

**littleyewook:** iya dong baby wook beraksi kmaren. Gantian sama yeye. Ah moment disana dikit ya? Uda keganti blm di chap ini? Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Guest:** Hehehe gomawo ya. Uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo lg uda RnR

**cloud prince:** wah hati-hati sesek napas lho kalo ditahan terus ntar pingsan lg. Mian ya ga bisa kasih flashback pertarungan yeye sama laba-laba. Cuma uda kujelasin dikit kan kenapa dia amle bisa dikontrol? Karena yeye lg lengah. Hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kirefa:** wkwkwk cuma yesung kok. Yap prtarungan blm berakhir. Masih ada sedikit disini. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Ah masa iya? Beneran ga pede sama adegan bertarungnya. Sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**clovery94:** hehehe krng panjang ya? Masa sih? Sama-sama 3k+ kok. Mungkin karena isinya pertarungan semua apa ya? Gomawo uda RnR

**hawook:** ah iya kyanya cerita ini emg trlalu full yewook ya? Wkwkwkwk. Dongsaengnya kan uda mati. Mw diceritain gimana? Kyu jd cockblocker di yewook nih? Ntar coba dipikirin dulu ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**sushimakipark:** wah kamu ultah ya? Mian ya telat kasih ucapan saengil chukahamnida. Ah masa bener kyu? Aku cuma sebut namja tampan dan tinggi. Bnyk kan yg tampan dan tinggi. Changmin misalnya. Yg ini krng bnyk ga momentnya? Hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR ya

**Devi AF:** hmm aku jg ga tau knapa bisa ampe bikin fantasy macem ini. Mungkin kebanyakan ngayal sama bengong. Soal bikin mantera aku minta tolong sama temenku yg suka main game online sisanya kalo ga ada dr panduan dia aku ke google translate deh. Agak sulit ya bayanginnya. Pernah baca naruto ga? Kalo pernah mungkin agak mirip kaya boneka pengendali yang dimainin sasori tp klo itu pake cakra yg ini pake sihir. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Kang Shin Ah:** sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Tity KIM:** ne gwaenchana. Uda dilanjut nih. Boleh siapa aja kok panggilnya tp bnyk yg manggil aku chil. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**EternalClouds2421:** ah dpt feelnya kah? Syukurlah. Sempet khawatir jg. Ups baby pake elemen anginnya yg lebih kuat tuh. Gomawo uda RnR

**Nawalixu:** hehe uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**bluerose:** ne gwaenchana. Yg kendaliin yeye tuan laba-laba. Sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**giraffeturtle:** wkwkwk wookie emg keren kok. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**meidi96:** ah kebayang ya? Syukur deh aku jd lega. Sip uda dilanjut nih. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**Guest:** power ok kepepet emg keren... XD jd mirip anime ya? Mian. Uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**dheek . enha1:** wookie ga trluka karena... karena hmm... karena ada adegan di chapter ini. Nyahahahaha. Uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Ri Yong Kim:** ga bakal mati kok. Tuh makhluknya uda keluar. Bukan kyuhyun kok. Cuma masih temenan kyanya #plak Gomawo uda RnR

**lailatul . magfiroh . 16**: itu yg dtng tuan laba-laba. Amin semoga yewook selamet ya. Uname twitter ryeonggu69. Mention aja buat followback. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**ryeofha2125:** sip uda dilanjut nih. Makhluk yg dateng laba-laba kok. Yap dia yg ngendaliin Yesung. Gomawo uda RnR

**fieeloving13:** ikutan lap keringet ah. Wkwkwk gomawo uda RnR

**ryeongi:** wkwkwk semangat bener chingu. Sip uda dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869:** annyeong jg saeng. Aku bingung nih tambahin deskripsi yg kamu contohin soalnya uda sampe sejauh ini sih. Telat bgt ya? Coba ntar kuambil celah buat ngasih detailnya lg. Wook ga suka bunga saeng dia lebih suka jerapah #plakk daripada wookie yg dibikin kesurupan gimana kalo dua-duanya aja yg dibikin terhipnotis? Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay:** yap yeye dijadiin semacam boneka tali gt sama laba-laba. Baby wookie kan lumayan pinter jd cepet tanggap lah. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**LQ:** yg dtng laba-laba. Nyahahahaha. Uda dilanjut nih. Gomawo uda RnR

**Eunsoo:** eh klo cepet-cepet ntar nabrak lg. Gomawo ya uda RnR

Sekali lagi mian karena ga bisa update cepet nantinya mengingat saya lagi hiatus. Terima kasih banyak jika kalian masih mau menunggu ff ini dan juga terima kasih buat seluruh reader, sider, dan yg uda follow dan favorite ff ini. Kalian selalu membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan. Last but not least.

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: A Prince for A Princess**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU, Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter (9/...)**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Genderbender, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

.

*Chapter Nine*

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan pelan dan menguap kecil saat sinar matahari menerangi wajahnya, namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali memejamkannya. Ia berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya. Sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya yang terasa hangat dan lembut membuatnya merasa lebih santai dan ingin kembali melanjutkan tidur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah dan sakit, lagipula sepertinya ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun.

Ryeowook baru akan kembali tertidur saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dengan cukup erat. Dengan malas ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya yang menelungkup dengan kepala menghadap ke kanan namun gagal karena tertahan oleh rengkuhan lengan tersebut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah tampan Yesung yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Wajah Yesung yang terlihat sangat tampan dan polos ketika tertidur membuat Ryeowook memandangnya cukup lama. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat dada bidang Yesung yang polos tidak tertutupi apapun. Ryeowook semakin kaget saat mendapati dirinya sama polosnya dengan Yesung dan posisinya saat ini yang tidur menelungkup di atas tubuh Yesung.

Saat itu juga Ryeowook berteriak dengan kencang membuat Yesung mengernyit pelan dan mengeluh kecil saat tidurnya terganggu oleh teriakan melengking milik Ryeowook. Wajah Yesung penuh dengan kekesalan dan dengan berat hati ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Ini masih sangat pagi."

Yesung membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan ia segera terbelalak kaget saat melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang cukup polos berada di atas tubuhnya. Yesung bisa merasakan dada Ryeowook yang lembut menyentuh dada Yesung membuat wajahnya memerah secara tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang menyadari jika Yesung melihat ke arahnya segera menutupi kedua mata Yesung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip Ilosia Archcaster atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ucap Ryeowook dengan panik.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana kotak perbekalan mereka berada. Ryeowook menghela napasnya berat saat tahu kotak itu berada cukup jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Ia melihat baju putih Yesung yang dipakainya kemarin sudah tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka begitu juga dengan pakaian Yesung. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mata Yesung dan segera menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk meraih baju putih Yesung. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa mencapai pakaian itu. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menutup matanya secepat mungkin.

Ryeowook menemukan sungai kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya meletakkan barang-barang. Ia membentuk sebuah pelindung air disekelilingnya dan mandi di sungai tersebut. Pikirannya melayang mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Yesung semalam namun hasilnya sia-sia saja, ia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Hal yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah Yesung yang membangunkannya di tengah-tengah tidurnya dengan mata yang diselimuti kabut ungu dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya tidak diingatnya lagi.

'Apa yang kulakukan semalam dengan Yesung? Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi,' batinnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook segera mempercepat acara mandinya dan memakai baju putih milik Yesung yang dibawanya dengan tergesa-gesa tadi. Ia berniat untuk menggantinya dengan gaun ungunya yang diletakkan di dalam kotak perbekalan mereka itu. Ketika Ryeowook kembali, Yesung sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon mengangkat sebelah kakinya sambil mengunyah sepotong roti di tangannya.

Yesung menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Rambut _caramel_nya yang ikal panjang itu dibasahi dengan air. Baju putih Yesung juga terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Yesung tertawa melihat penampilan Ryeowook tanpa menyadari gumpalan air yang ada di atas kepalanya yang kemudian tersiram ke tubuhnya. Yesung terdiam, kali ini Ryeowook yang tertawa.

"Kau sudah lama tidak mandi. Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh air dari sungai yang kujadikan tempat mandiku tadi," ucap Ryeowook sambil memegangi perutnya, tak kuat menahan tawa.

Yesung hanya bisa cemberut saat tubuhnya tersiram dengan air yang cukup dingin itu. Ia harus mengganti pakaiannya lagi dan roti yang dipegangnya itu tentu saja harus dibuang karena sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan.

Ryeowook mendekati tempat dimana kotak perbekalan mereka tergeletak dan mengeluarkan gaun ungunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan pakaian Yesung dari dalam kotak dan melemparkannya ke arah Yesung.

"Gantilah dulu nanti kau sakit."

Ryeowook melangkah ke balik sebuah pohon dengan diameter batang yang cukup besar dan mengganti bajunya disana. Ia heran saat melihat Yesung yang masih dengan pakaiannya yang basah duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati Yesung dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja itu.

"Sedang merajuk eoh?"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Pergi!"

"Ah Yesungie _mianhae_. Aku kan tidak hmm... sebenarnya aku memang sengaja sih melakukannya. Pokoknya maafkan aku ya?"

Yesung tidak menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook dan masih memasang raut wajah kesalnya. Ryeowook duduk di atas paha Yesung kemudian mengangkat baju atasan Yesung dengan perlahan. Yesung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ryeowook, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba menggantikanmu baju karena kau tidak mau menggantinya sendiri. Aku kan sudah bilang kau bisa sakit jika pakai pakaian yang basah terus," ucap Ryeowook dengan raut wajah polosnya.

"_Mianhae_ ne?" lanjut Ryeowook sembari mengecup pipi Yesung dengan pelan.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, wajahnya masih tampak kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengernyit? Kau akan terlihat jelek jika begitu," ucap Ryeowook sambil terkekeh pelan.

Cuupp

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas dan kemudian menyentil dahinya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan permohonan maafmu kan anak nakal? Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu atau kita akan semakin lama disini."

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekali lagi sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi ke balik pohon yang digunakan Ryeowook untuk berganti baju tadi. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yesung pagi ini. Sedikit terkekeh mengingat Yesung ternyata masih punya kelakuan seorang anak kecil di dalam tubuh dewasanya. Hatinya terasa hangat entah kenapa. Bahkan tadi ia berani mengecup bibir Yesung seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang sedang diinginkan Yesung yang tengah merajuk itu darinya.

Yesung sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia memeras pakaiannya tadi yang basah dan menjemurnya di atas sebuah ranting pohon. Ryeowook membantu Yesung menyingkirkan air di pakaiannya yang basah sehingga pakaian itu akan lebih cepat kering nantinya.

Yesung melangkah ke tempat kotak perbekalan mereka dan mengambil dua buah roti dan sebotol air minum dari dalamnya. Ia melangkah menuju tempat Ryeowook duduk dan menyerahkan sepotong roti itu padanya. Ryeowook menerima roti pemberian Yesung dan tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih. Yesung duduk di sebelahnya bersandar di batang pohon tersebut sambil mengunyah rotinya. Ryeowook mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat Yesung dan bersandar di bahunya.

"Kuharap kau tidak bosan dengan roti. Kita tidak bisa berburu di sini. Kau tahu sendiri kan hewan di Thodien ini tidak ada yang normal," ucap Yesung kemudian.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil lalu mengunyah rotinya.

"Bodoh tentu saja sebenarnya aku bosan tapi kalau kita tidak makan kita tidak akan punya tenaga lagipula aku sangat mengerti keadaan kita saat ini."

"_Mianhae_ jika aku harus melibatkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku harus pergi ke Thodien sendirian," lanjut Ryeowook lagi.

"_Gwaenchana_. Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok dan lagi situasi seperti ini membantuku untuk melatih kemampuan sihirku," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. Sesaat kemudian suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka fokus dengan roti yang tengah mereka nikmati saat ini. Sesekali Ryeowook mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung. Ia ingin sekali bertanya namun hatinya bimbang akan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya. Ryeowook menghela napas dengan pelan, menguatkan dirinya sebelum kemudian meletakkan rotinya dan memandang wajah Yesung dengan lekat. Yesung yang merasa dipandangi oleh Ryeowook pun segera menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ngg Yesung... a... aku... nggg... semalam... ke... kenapa... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Yesung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook. Jujur saja hal terakhir yang ia ingat saat terbangun semalam adalah wajah tertidur Ryeowook yang manis dan polos, apalagi Ryeowook tertidur di lengannya membuat Yesung tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Apa yang bisa ia jawab saat dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam dengan dirinya dan Ryeowook?

"Yesung..." panggil Ryeowook lagi, mencoba membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Eh... hmm... jujur saja aku sendiri tidak mengingatnya Ryeowookie," jawab Yesung jujur walau seperti orang yang salah tingkah.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya dengan berat. Baik dirinya maupun Yesung tidak mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi semalam namun firasat Ryeowook mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan sepertinya sesuatu itu cukup tidak mengenakkan. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir firasat aneh yang muncul dalam hatinya.

'Anggap saja tidak terjadi sesuatu semalam Ryeowook. Semua akan baik-baik saja,' batinnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook dan Yesung telah menyelesaikan potongan terakhir dari rotinya. Yesung segera beranjak berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya yang kotor dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Yesung dan membangunkan tubuhnya. Yesung segera membereskan pakaian dan barang-barang yang berserakan lalu bergegas memasukkannya ke dalam kotak perbekalan mereka. Ia menggandeng tangan Ryeowook yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi."

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

"Yesung bisa kita istirahat sebentar?" ucap Ryeowook pelan sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Yesung.

Ia menuju sebuah pohon terdekat dan duduk di sana sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. Yesung mengangguk dengan pelan walau raut wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran akan kondisi Ryeowook.

Sudah 3 minggu sejak keberangkatan mereka setelah dikejar laba-laba raksasa itu dan Ryeowook sekarang terlihat pucat dan gampang lelah. Mereka bahkan harus beristirahat 3 sampai 4 kali dalam sehari sebelum Ryeowook membaik dan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. Sebenarnya Yesung curiga jika Ryeowook terkena racun laba-laba hingga membuatnya sakit, namun tetap saja Ryeowook akan selalu bilang ia baik-baik saja tiap kali Yesung bertanya. Untung saja tidak ada mahkluk aneh dan merepotkan menyerang mereka, kalau tidak entah bagaimana Yesung harus menjaga Ryeowook yang bahkan tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Dari peta yang ada Yesung tahu bahwa mereka sudah dekat sekali dengan tempat Oracle, yang tepat berada di jantung Thodien. 2 hari perjalanan lagi dan Yesung yakin mereka pasti bisa menemukan Oracle. Namun kondisi Ryeowook yang sekarang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dalam 2 hari saja karena ia membutuhkan banyak istirahat dan hal itu semakin membuat Yesung khawatir.

Yesung duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan ikut menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon berdiameter besar itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ryeowook untuk memeriksa keadaan _yeoja_ mungil tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung -mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya- sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya butuh istirahat sebentar dan aku akan kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi kau sudah seperti ini sekitar 3 minggu. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir Yesung sebelum kemudian melatakkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung dan menggengam tangan Yesung dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit istirahat dan semua akan kembali normal."

Yesung menghela napasnya pelan, mengetahui sifat Ryeowook yang keras kepala ia pasti tak ingin mendengar argumen lain yang diajukan Yesung. Yesung melepaskan kotak perbekalan mereka dari tubuhnya dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sejak Ryeowook sakit ia menggantikan tugas Ryeowook membawa kotak perbekalan dan map mereka. Dibukanya kembali map hutan Thodien itu dan ia benar-benar yakin bahwa tujuan mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Ryeowookie kau tahu kan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat Oracle. Kumohon jangan jatuh sakit," ucap Yesung pelan.

Ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Yesung namun tak membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"_Mianhae_ Yesung," ucapnya lirih.

Yesung kembali menghela napas. Dirapikannya kembali map dan kotak perbekalannya. Lalu dengan pelan ia menegakkan tubuh Ryeowook yang bersandar padanya. Yesung berjongkok tepat di depan Ryeowook dan meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook, membuatnya mengalung di pundak Yesung sehingga mau tak mau Ryeowook sekarang bersandar di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yesung?"

"Menggendongmu. Jadi kita bisa terus melakukan perjalanan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di Thodien. Tidak ada yang bisa menolong kita disini. Sebaiknya kita cepat mencari Oracle lalu aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Traerien," ucap Yesung sambil menggendong Ryeowook di punggungnya.

"Pegangan yang erat biar kau tidak jatuh."

Ryeowook menurut. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ tampan itu.

"Yesung jika kau mengantarku ke Traerien kau akan masuk ke pengadilan agung."

Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah kita memang sudah melakukan suatu kejahatan besar? Kau masuk ke Thorenwan, mengancam putra mahkota, menyamar, dan masuk ke Thodien. Sedangkan aku membantu penjahat sepertimu, kabur dari istana, dan pergi ke Thodien. Kita akan benar-benar dihukum ketika pulang nanti."

"Tapi Yesung..."

"Sudahlah yang penting kita cari Oracle dulu. Urusan kerajaan yang memusingkan akan kita pikirkan nanti. Aku tidak suka memikirkan hal itu disini, membuat kepalaku pusing saja."

Yesung berjalan dengan kecepatan normalnya walau ia harus menggendong Ryeowook yang agak berat. Ryeowook sendiri masih memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma bunga lavender dari tubuh Yesung yang sangat menenangkan. Entah kenapa di dalam hati Ryeowook jadi merasa sedih mengingat perjalanannya untuk menuju Oracle sudah hampir selesai dan ia mungkin tak akan lagi mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh Yesung.

Di sisi lain Yesung tengah terpaku dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tubuh Ryeowook yang hangat di punggungnya, rambut _caramel_nya yang tersapu angin dan membelai leher Yesung, dan jangan lupakan aroma vanilla yang manis dari tubuhnya. Jika mengingat itu semua akan berakhir saat perjalanan mereka selesai rasanya Yesung hampir gila. Orang yang selalu berada di sisinya selama sekitar sebulan terakhir ini adalah Ryeowook, Ayrie Vermilionfall, pangeran pertama sekaligus putra mahkota kerajaan Traerien. Dalam hati Yesung menolak Ryeowook pergi dari sisinya. Ia ingin bisa mendekap Ryeowook selamanya namun logikanya mengatakan bahwa ini semua harus diakhiri dan itulah yang selalu membuatnya sedih.

"Yesung awas!" teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya selama berjalan dan menemukan bahwa mereka hampir menabrak sebuah pohon besar jika saja Ryeowook tidak berteriak tadi. Yesung menghela napasnya sebelum kemudian berputar mengambil jalan lain untuk menghindari pohon itu.

"Yesung turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Yesung berhenti berjalan dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Walau ragu Yesung tetap menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan bilang padaku, kalau mau istirahat juga harus bilang padaku, mau makan atau minum juga..."

Cuupp

"Harus bilang padamu kan? Iya aku mengerti Yesung. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan saja sebelum kau semakin berisik?"

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya, puas melihat Yesung yang terdiam tepat setelah Ryeowook mengecup bibirnya. Ryeowook tertawa dengan puas melihat ekspresi kosong yang Yesung tunjukkan. Ternyata cara mendiamkan dan menghentikan acara ngambek Yesung, Ilosia Archcaster, putra mahkota dari Thorenwan adalah dengan mengecup bibirnya, lucu sekali, pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya duduk di sebuah pohon besar dengan akar gantung yang cukup lebat. Ia mengambil kotak perbekalan yang dikalungkan Yesung di lehernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong roti dari sana, sedangkan Yesung sendiri masih tetap memasang ekspresi bodohnya itu sambil memandang Ryeowook dengan takjub.

"Ini ambillah. Apa kau mau kusuapi hmm?"

Yesung menggeleng dengan cepat mendengar suara halus Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa makan sendiri kok," ucap Yesung cepat sambil mengambil sepotong roti dari tangan Ryeowook dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Ryeowook kembali tertawa melihat sikap lucu Yesung. Kalau diingat-ingat Yesung itu bisa jadi dingin, lembut, perhatian, kemudian manja , dan sekarang ia jadi malu-malu seperti ini, benar-benar _bipolar_ sekali.

Ryeowook dan Yesung makan dalam diam. Ryeowook asyik memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman aneh yang didominasi warna gelap di sekelilingnya sedangkan Yesung tengah asyik memperhatikan Ryeowook yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik dari sekedar pemandangan di sekeliling mereka yang membosankan karena Thodien hanya berisi pohon besar yang didominasi dengan pohon berakar gantung dan tanaman aneh dengan warna gelap. Roti yang menjadi makanan Yesung untuk siang menjelang sore itu telah habis tak bersisa. Yesung kembali memandangi Ryeowook yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tangan mungil Ryeowook yang masih mengambil roti dari kotak perbekalan mereka dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Ryeowookie... kau tahu kan perjalanan kita masih cukup panjang dan jika roti itu habis kita tak bisa makan?"

"Hah? Apa Yesung? Aku tidak dengar."

Ryeowook masih sibuk mengunyah roti di tangannya saat Yesung berbicara padanya, apalagi dia sedang tidak fokus tadi.

Yesung menghela napasnya dengan kesal dan merebut roti yang ada di genggaman Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie kalau kau makan terus nanti rotinya habis dan kita tidak punya makanan lain, ok?"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia menatap Yesung dan rotinya yang direbut paksa dengan tatapan sebal.

"Tapi aku lapar dan aku mau makan roti itu. Kalau aku tidak cukup makan aku akan kelaparan dan jatuh sakit. Sini kemarikan. Kalau kita sedang melawan hewan buas itu kita juga suka melewatkan waktu makan kan. Jatah roti kita tak akan habis karena Zhoumi menyiapkan banyak."

Ryeowook merebut paksa rotinya yang tadi berada di tangan Yesung dan segera melahapnya dengan cepat sebelum Yesung mengambilnya kembali.

"Roti terakhir, ok?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Walau kesal sebenarnya Yesung turut lega dalam hati setelah melihat rona merah muda yang mulai kembali di pipi Ryeowook. Wajah pucat Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya cemas dan khawatir. Walau sepertinya Ryeowook belum baikan paling tidak rona merah muda di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa kondisi Ryeowook mengalami kemajuan.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita jalan lagi sebentar dan setelah itu kita cari tempat istirahat karena sekarang sudah sore."

Yesung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membantu Ryeowook untuk ikut berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan mengalungkan kotak perbekalan mereka di badannya.

Ryeowook bersenandung kecil sambil mengayunkan pegangan tangannya dengan Yesung ke depan dan ke belakang layaknya seorang anak kecil. Yesung mau tak mau jadi tersenyum melihat sikap Ryeowook yang kekanakan itu. Ryeowook memandang Yesung tepat di matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Rasanya jika seperti ini aku ingin terus bersamamu Yesung," ucapnya bahagia.

"Tidak ingin kembali ke istana?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ingin. Istana membosankan dan menyedihkan. Apa kau tahu peribahasa bagai burung dalam sangkar emas? Sebagus dan semewah apapun istana yang kumiliki rasanya mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan kalau kau tidak ada disana."

Yesung terdiam mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook. Memang benar, istana bagaikan sangkar emas yang selalu mengekangnya. Sejak bertemu dengan Ryeowook ia bisa merasakan apa yang namanya bahagia, bebas, dan juga menjadi kuat dalam menghadapi bahaya.

"Kau tahu Yesung ada orang yang pernah berkata padaku bahwa bahagia itu sederhana dan kau hanya perlu satu hal untuk bahagia. Sepertinya untukku harta dan sebagainya tidak termasuk dalam daftar kebahagiaan itu."

Yesung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Ryeowook. Ia berhenti berjalan, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook, mencoba mengingat seluruh wangi vanilla di tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tak mengerti hanya membalas pelukan Yesung dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Yesung ada apa?"

"Biarkan... biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," ucap Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Jika aku katakan bahwa hal yang kuperlukan untuk bahagia adalah dirimu, egoiskah aku? Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu dalam daftar kebahagiaan itu?' batin Yesung di dalam hatinya.

Hampir beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Yesung akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook. Yesung menatap ke dalam mata Ryeowook dan menghela napas pelan saat _yeoja_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Yesungie apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat Ryeowook bertanya lagi kepadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita cari tempat istirahat. Rasanya aku sudah lelah," ucap Yesung kembali menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya ke sebuah pohon terdekat dan segera duduk bersandar disana dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yesung ini kan masih sore. Aku juga masih kuat berjalan kok. Kita lanjutkan saja ya?" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memejamkan mata, dan meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Yesung?" panggil Ryeowook lagi, namun tak ada satu pun jawaban yang didapatkannya dari Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya pelan, mau tak mau menuruti keinginan Yesung untuk kali ini. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Yesung lalu memejamkan matanya, menunggu matahari terbenam di sore itu.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

Yesung kembali membuka matanya saat dirasanya dengkuran halus Ryeowook. Ia memandangi sosok Ryeowook di tengah temaramnya cahaya karena matahari yang akan segera berganti tugas dengan sang bulan. Dengan pelan Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut coklat _caramel_ Ryeowook dengan lembut. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali melihat wajah Ryeowook. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu.

Sungguhpun di awal Yesung menggerutu atas kehadiran Ryeowook dalam hidupnya namun semua itu telah berubah sekarang. Ia hanya ingin Ryeowook berada di sisinya dan sekarang ia merasa bodoh. Harusnya sejak ia mempunyai ketertarikan dengan Ryeowook, ia tak perlu melanjutkan perasaan itu lebih jauh, namun yang terjadi ia malah jatuh di dalamnya.

Yesung mulai membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ia berpisah dari Ryeowook. _Appa_ pasti akan segera menghukumnya, menyuruhnya belajar hingga ingin mati, dan segera menjodohkannya dengan seorang asing yang tak dikenal dan tak disukainya lalu ia akan melanjutkan hidup monotonnya setiap hari setelah diangkat menjadi raja. Membayangkan kehidupan semacam itu sungguh sangat mengerikan. Hidup Yesung jauh lebih berwarna ketika ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook, entah sihir apa yang membuatnya begitu menarik bagi Yesung.

Yesung terus membelai rambut halus Ryeowook dan memandangi wajah polosnya saat tertidur.

"Jika aku memohon pada dewa, akankah mereka memberikanmu kepadaku?" gumam Yesung pelan.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.  
Sesosok _pixie_ dengan tubuh yang dikelilingi sinar kebiruan mengintip dari jarak yang dirasanya cukup aman, mengawasi kedua pangeran yang dengan berani dan nekatnya masuk ke dalam hutan Thodien. Bola mata keunguannya tidak bisa dibohongi dengan sosok asli salah seorang pangeran yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi _yeoja_ itu. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak jelas maknanya.

"Thorenwan yang sakit cinta dan Traerien yang tak sadar. Mungkin Oracle akan bersedia menemui mereka," gumamnya pelan sambil mengepakkan sayapnya menjauhi obyek yang ia mata-matai.

_Pixie_ itu merentangkan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah gestur menyerupai lengkungan dan dalam sekejap terdapat sebuah portal yang bisa membuatnya langsung berpindah tempat. Tempat itu gelap dan memiliki sebuah kolam air mancur di tengahnya yang berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan. Batu-batu pijakan kaki berwarna abu-abu terlihat tersusun begitu rapi seperti lapisan lantai marmer dan sebuah patung dengan motif iblis bersayap berwarna hitam tertata rapi di pojok ruangan.

"Kau sudah datang Iris?" ucap seseorang di balik tudung kelambu berwarna gelap yang tersamarkan oleh keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Tidakkah kau berniat menemuinya Selene? Mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini untuk menemuimu," ucap _pixie_ yang dipanggil dengan nama Iris itu.

"Seberapa dekat jarak mereka dengan kita Iris?"

Iris tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau ingin memanggil mereka malam ini juga, mereka bisa segera datang kepadamu dalam sekejap mata."

"Ah begitukah?" ucap sosok yang dipanggil Selene itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya malam ini. Hanya Traerien karena Thorenwan itu tidak berurusan denganku."

"Benarkah? Kukira mereka berdua itu yang sedang dibicarakan oleh para dewa dan dewi. Ingat tentang legenda lama itu?"

"Ya memang mereka ada hubungannya dengan legenda itu tapi aku hanya perlu menemui Traerien."

"Menurutmu bagaimana rencana para dewa itu untuk mewujudkan legenda lama itu? Tentu sebelum mereka berdua lahir pun kau telah tahu bahwa mereka akan datang kepadamu kan?"

"Aku memang telah mengetahuinya tapi untuk masa depan mereka, para dewa telah merahasiakannya dariku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencari tahu? Bukankah kau bisa jika kau mau?"

"Tidak perlu Iris. Sebentar lagi pun kita akan segera mengetahuinya."

"Kau memang selalu begitu Selene, tidak pernah melanggar kodratmu."

"Karena memang begitulah diriku Iris, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa membaca akhir dari legenda ini."

"Akan berakhir bahagia atau tidak?"

"Kau akan tahu saat kau sudah berada di waktu itu. Untuk sekarang nikmati saja dulu rasa penasaran ini. Aku sendiri pun sangat menikmatinya."

"Ck kau pelit sekali Oracle."

"Hei panggil aku dengan nama Selene."

"Semua orang di Rhalech memanggilmu dengan sebutan Oracle dan kau tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Karena mereka tak tahu nama asliku sehingga mereka menyebutku Oracle, orang yang bisa meramalkan masa depan."

"Yah terserah padamu saja. Kau perlu menidurkan Thorenwan itu dan membangunkan Traerien sesegera mungkin ketika malam tiba."

"Aku mengerti."

Iris segera menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi Selene dan berbalik arah hendak kembali ke tempatnya semula sampai suara Selene menghentikkannya.

"Iris menurutmu apa yang membuat Traerien sakit?"

Iris memandang wajah cantik dengan kulit berwarna putih susu milik Selene yang sedikit tersingkap di balik tirainya. Iris tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, seperti telah bisa mengerti maksud dari Selene.

"Kita buktikan saja apa benar ramalanmu itu Selene."

"Ramalan yang sudah dengan jelas tergambar di kepalaku pasti benar Iris. Hanya masa depannya saja yang masih sangat kabur."

"Ya baiklah. Aku pergi."

Dengan kata-kata itu Iris pergi meninggalkan Selene yang masih ada di balik tirai berwarna gelap itu. Selene memainkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan lentik itu di depan cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya. Cermin besar itu terlihat berkabut sebelum akhirnya menampilkan gambar dari sesosok _namja_ yang tengah terlelap dengan posisi bersandar di sebuah batang pohon dan sesosok _yeoja_ mungil yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Selene mengetuk-ngetuk cermin tersebut tepat pada bagian yang menampilkan gambar si _yeoja_. Ia melihat pelindung transparan yang menyelimuti keduanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu Ayrie Vermilionfall."

.

.

*A Prince for A Princess*

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang terbentuk begitu sempurna dengan bola mata biru berdiri tegap di depan sebuah perkampungan. Ia memakai baju besi ksatria dan membawa pedangnya walau sebenarnya pedang itu hanya sebuah hiasan karena sejujurnya ia tak memerlukan pedang itu. Sihirnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh seperempat orang di perkampungan ini.

Sesosok _namja _lain dengan tubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari _namja _satunya namun terbentuk itu menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil memperbaiki penutup kepala besi yang tak terpasang pas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat _namja _itu menstabilkan deru napasnya dan membungkuk hormat pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pangeran?" ucapnya dengan intonasi datar.

"Maaf Jendral aku sudah menyuruh semua prajurit untuk memeriksa daerah pemukiman ini namun pangeran tidak dapat ditemukan dimana pun."

_Namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi yang memiliki kedudukan Jendral tadi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini adalah pemukiman terakhir di daerah Thorenwan. Jika pangeran tidak juga ada disini berarti…"

Jendral tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya, sedikit tak yakin dengan lanjutan kalimat yang akan ia ungkapkan. _Namja _dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek itu terkejut dan memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Mungkinkah pangeran pergi ke seberang?"

"Entahlah. Itu kemungkinan terbesarnya. Namun jika benar seharusnya mereka segera membawa pangeran ke pengadilan agung jika itu terjadi. Siapapun yang dengan sengaja melewati batas daerah tanpa ijin harus dihukum mati kecuali para bangsawan, mereka akan segera diproses ke dalam pengadilan agung."

"Apakah mungkin ada kemungkinan mereka menyekap pangeran disana?"

"Kita tidak tahu. Setidaknya walau negeri kita bermusuhan sebenarnya kita ini masih saudara dan kita sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan yang ada."

Seorang _namja_ lain menghampiri mereka dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan _namja _ yang datang dengan tergopoh tadi. Ia segera membungkukkan badannya pada sang Jendral dan _namja _di sebelahnya dengan hormat sebelum melapor.

"Jendral dan wakil jendral saya mendapat laporan bahwa para prajurit Traerien berjaga di perbatasan hampir sebulan ini."

"Ah begitu rupanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka berjaga di perbatasan?" ucap sang wakil Jendral.

Sang jendral terlihat berpikir sebelum kemudian memberikan komandonya.

"Taeyang bawa seluruh pasukan untuk berkumpul. Kita akan menuju ke perbatasan," perintahnya.

Wakil jendral yang dipanggil Taeyang tadi segera membungkuk hormat dan melaksanakan perintah atasannya dan membawa salah satu anak buahnya yang tadi melapor untuk turut membantunya. Sang jendral hanya bisa menghela napas dalam.

"Aku harap firasat buruk yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini tidak terjadi," ucapnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong I'm coming back! #plak

Oke pertama sekali Jeongmal mianhae karena uda begitu lama update. Masih ingat ga sama ceritanya? Uda ga ya? #pundung *reader: nanya sendiri jawab sendiri dasar orang aneh* Yang kedua buat yang uda mau nungguin ff ini Jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow*terutama buat yang nagih, harus kasih reviewnya ok? #plak Saya tahu ff ini banyak sekali kekurangannya tapi saya bersyukur kalo kalian masih menikmatinya walau banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Saya belajar banyak dari ff ini dan review kalian. Gomawo sekali sudah mau mengajar saya. Saya hargai tiap review yang masuk dari kalian.

Oke saatnya membalas review di chapter lalu ^^

**LQ**: iya mianhae jeongmal mianhae *nyanyi ala love really hurts punya Yesung* hiatus soalnya pc-nya rusak. Kemarin aja minta tolong temen buat update-in. Susah edit dr hp. Hehehehe. Ini uda dilanjut tuh. Gomawo ya uda RnR

**yewook shipper**: Aduh mianhae ya ga bisa dilanjut cepet-cepet. Hehehehe. Masih ditunggu kah? Gomawo uda RnR

**hesty**: mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Pcnya baru balik. Mianhae ne. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloudsomnia**: ga ada nc kok karena saya ga bisa bikinnya. Ahahahahaha. Ini uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Shinra**: ne gwaenchana. Gomawo uda RnR. Mind to RnR again?^^

**YL**: kapan ryeo balik jd namja? Boleh tanya sama oracle kalo penasaran. Perjalanannya sudah dekat, sebentar lagi mereka pulang kok. Hipnotisnya itu mengeluarkan perasaan yang tersembunyi jadi kalo mereka saling dendam bisa aja mereka malah bunuh membunuh disitu. Gomawo uda RnR

**Pusycat3**: wkwkwk ga naik kok. Masih dalam batas aman dikonsumsi. Gomawo uda RnR

**okidoki . ratihchan**: annyeong juga. Chil imnida. Ne gwaenchana. Makin langka ya? Terus dukung ff YeWook ya biar para authornya semangat menyebarkan cinta YeWook. Mianhae lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**HanamiKim**: iya ini diupdate deh buat Nami yg uda penasaran. Hmm memang agak sibuk dan pc-nya baru pulang dr tempat servis. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: wkwkwk ga ada nc-nya kok jd aman dikonsumsi. Hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**Riska**: Gomawo uda suka sama ff ini. Sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: Mianhae uda bikin lama nunggu. Uda diupdate kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Tity KIM**: ga ada nc kok. Wkwkwkwk. Gomawo uda sabar menunggu. Ya Wook Cuma bisa elemen air sama angin. Itu elemen dasar dia setelah jadi raja baru bisa menguasai 4 elemen. Gomawo uda RnR

**Eunsoo1**: Ah aku ga setega itu buat mereka pisah *ato lebih tega dari itu?* lihat aja deh nanti. Wkwkwkwk. Sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**hwook29**: hayo jadi mikir apa nih? Hehehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**hana**: ga ada nc. Ahahahahaha. Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**adwianesti**: wah apaan ya yg terakhir saya juga ga tau #plak endingnya masih rahasia. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kang Shin Ah**: wah bisa juga ya olahraga jantung? Hehehe. Lanjut kok, mian lama ya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: errr mianhae lama updatenya. Ini sudah diupdate. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kirefa**: Laba-labanya gede segede godzilla kayanya #plak ga naik rate kok walo agak menjurus yg kemarin. Saya ga bisa bikin nc. Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Sushimakipark**: memang sejak kapan aku deskripsiin dongsaeng wookie berambut ikal? Boleh dilihat ulang aku Cuma tulis namja tampan dan tinggi lho. Mianhae lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Littleyewook**: waduh agak capek juga dong ya bacanya? Penghuni tetap hutan? Wah boleh juga idenya. Tapi mereka dicariin udahan tuh. Gomawo uda mau nungguin. Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**mie2ryeosomgmail . com**: Ne sudah dilanjut. Mian lama. Gomawo uda RnR

**sirly3424**: sip uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**wookiewavie**: ne boleh panggil eonni ato Chil terserah aja kok. E-mail? 69 rocketmail . com. Fb-nya facebook ryeong7. Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Eunsoo**: mian ya lama updatenya. Sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince**: wkwkwk kekuatan Wookie belom bisa dia kontrol. Jadi keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa sengaja ketika perasaan dia ga stabil jadi ya gitu deh. Perpaduan angin dingin dan air, jadi elemen baru. Mian ya lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**nonakim15**: Mianhae lama updatenya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**dyahYWS**: ini ga terlalu lama kan? *kedip polos* Mianhae uda lama update. Sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**dheek . enha1**: Mianhae lama updatenya. Hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**lailatul . magfiroh . 16**: Mianhae lama updatenya. I\Sudah dilanjut. Gomawo uda RnR

**Devi AF**: ini uda dilanjut kok saeng. Mian ya lama. Jangan sedih oke? Gomawo uda RnR

**riska137**: ga ada nc. Saya ga kuat bikin OTL. Mian lama lanjutnya tp ini uda dilanjut kan? Hehehe. Gomawo uda RnR

**ryeofha2125**: ne sudah dilanjut kok. Mian lama. Panggil Chil aja boleh kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**UyunElfRyeowook**: Mian lama updatenya ya. Sudah dilanjut kok ini. Bentar lagi juga ketemu oracle. Gomawo uda RnR

**hanazawa kay**: ga ada limun. Mianhae lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Angels15**: Mian ya lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**ichigo song**: pamit tapi kembali kan? Yang di fb tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Hehehe. Tuan laba-laba itu peliharaanku jadi aku ga mau bikin dia mati #pout Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**yensianx**: hoho ini ga lama kan? #plak Gomawo uda RnR

**Guest**: ga ada nc. Saya ga bisa buat. Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kushina**: lmao ditanya dulu ya wook mau hamil anak yesung ato ga. Mian lama update. Gomawo uda RnR

**Ri Yong Kim**: tau tuh yg serius dikit dong masa forest scene gini? #plak Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**Panda Shippo**: ga ada nc kok. Gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sooyeon**: huweee tp aku ga bisa nulis nc. Mian lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**fieeloving13**: yes negatif positif tergantung dari hati yg terjebak di dalamnya. Mian ya lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**meidi96**: huwaa saya ga bisa bikin enceh. Mianhae lama updatenya. Gomawo uda RnR

**adel**: jangan sedih ya udah kembali kok nih. Makasih lho uda dikangenin. Jadi terharu. Gomawo uda RnR

**snowy**:waduh aku ga bisa lanjutin *ikut sumpal tisu* Mian lama update. Gomawo uda RnR

**yewook forever**: Miaaaaannnn ga bisa lanjut kilat dan lama banget. Gomawo uda RnR

**Rin4869**: mian ya kalo kedekatan YeWook agak mengganjal buat kamu. Nanti ada penjelasannya kok tp bukan di chapter ini. Dan mungkin aku terlalu banyak skip time karna bosen di hutan mulu #plak

Okeh soal deskripsi tempatnya emang kurang banget nih. Next time kuperjelas lagi ya soalnya aku lg mau capture moment pertarungan YeWook yg aduhai #plak

Keterangan lebih lanjut? Orang kan mengira Oracle hanya mitos dan yg terakhir berhasil ketemu Oracle uda meninggal. Peta Mimi aja masih diragukan kebenarannya #plak

Ga canggung malah ga inget apapun #plak okeh mianhae lama banget updatenya. Diijinkan review kaya kereta api kok. Gomawo uda RnR saengie

Sekali lagi mianhae karena updatenya lama banget. Terima kasih banyak jika kalian masih mau menunggu ff ini dan juga terima kasih buat seluruh reader, sider, dan yg uda follow dan favorite ff ini. Kalian selalu membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan. Last but not least.

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


End file.
